En pos de un deseo
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Dos años has pasado desde que Edward y Bella realizaron su sueño: graduarse de Medicina y casarse. Ahora enfrentan un nuevo reto, y se darán cuenta de que no todo es como lo esperaban. Secuela de "L'amour dans l'école de médecine" TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ya dije que no! – grité azotando la puerta del cuarto.

-Bella, por favor – dijo Edward tratando de abrir la puerta – No entiendo porque esta discusión cada vez. Somos adultos y yo creo que podemos discutir sin necesidad de gritar y llegar a una decisión – no dije nada y él siguió intentando abrir la puerta – Bella abre la puerta, también es mi habitación.

No respondí, me fui a la cama y me recosté. Ya teníamos dos años de casados, todo había sido maravilloso hasta hace unos pocos meses. Edward y yo teníamos un trabajo en el hospital principal de Phoenix, estábamos juntos para todo. Nos gustaba lo que hacíamos y éramos buenos en ello. Pero los últimos meses Edward no dejaba de insistir en que tuviéramos un hijo, no es que me desagradara la idea; es solo que no me sentía preparada para ser madre, para tener la responsabilidad de una vida. Tal vez era que trabajaba con niños doce horas diarias. Yo estaba en el área de Pediatría y Edward en medicina general.

Todo comenzó cuando Edward conoció a Elizabeth, la segunda hija de Alice y Jasper. El primero había sido hombre y le habían puesto Anthony en honor a Edward. Debía admitir que era la bebé más hermosa que había visto jamás, pero no estaba lista para tener hijos.

-Bella abre la puerta ahora mismo o te juro que dormiré en la sala para siempre – su amenaza era la misma de todas las noches.

-¡Pues hazlo! – le grité ya muy irritada.

-¡Bien! – Edward nunca gritaba, debía estar realmente enojado. Pero mi orgullo era más grande como para dejarlo ganar.

Habíamos estado teniendo la misma discusión desde el mes pasado que nació Elizabeth. Siempre terminábamos del mismo modo: quitaba el seguro de la puerta, él entraba unos momentos después y se disculpaba. Por lo general terminábamos haciendo el amor o cuando estábamos cansados solo nos abrazábamos y dormíamos.

Me metí a la ducha tratando de relajar mis músculos, a lo lejos escuché como Edward acomodaba el sillón para dormir en el. Me puse mi pijama y antes de acostarme quité el seguro de la puerta. Me quedé despierta esperando a que llegara. Pasaron dos horas y él no llegó, por lo general no tardaba más de media hora. Pensé en ir por él, pero de nuevo mi orgullo era más grande; después me venció en sueño y me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté vi que Edward no se hallaba a mi lado. Salí de la cama y lo busqué, pero tampoco estaba en el sillón. Las cosas que había utilizado estaban en orden encima del sillón. Comencé a buscarlo en la casa.

-¿Edward? – me asomé en la habitación de estudio y en el baño y no estaba - ¿Edward?

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y empecé a pensar en la opción de que se hubiera cansado de insistirme y que hubiera ido a buscar a otra mujer para que le diera los hijos que yo AUN no le quería dar. Cuando no lo hallé en ninguna habitación comencé a respirar pesadamente, el aire me faltaba. Me senté en el sillón donde él había dormido. Me dejé caer y cerré los ojos. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir junto con mis sollozos.

-¿Bella, que tienes? ¿Te sientes más? – oí como cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a mi – Bella dime que te pasa, ¿Te duele algo? – _el corazón_ pensé para mí.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mí con el ceño fruncido tocando mi frente. Lo abracé por el cuello y comencé a sollozar más fuerte. – Oh Edward lo siento tanto, te daré los hijos que quiera pero por favor no me dejes.

-¿Por qué crees que te voy a dejar? – dijo abrazándome por la cintura con un brazo, con su mano libre comenzó a hacer círculos en mi espalda.

-Porque no quiero tener hijos aun – se sentó en el sillón y me puso sobre su regazo. Escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-Eso es una estupidez Bella, no te dejaría por eso – guardó silencio por un rato. Me abrazó mas fuerte contra él – No te dejaría por nada en el mundo. Me entristece un poco el hecho de que no quieras tener hijos conmigo, pero no por eso te voy a obligar a nada. ¿Me perdonas por ser tan insistente? Cuando creas que estás lista me dices, solo ten en cuenta que tengo 25 año y quiero ser padre antes de los 30. – Dijo tratando de bromear.

-Gracias – me separé de él para verlo a los ojos – Te amo

Él sonrió un poco, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba su tristeza – Yo también te amo

Normalmente en estos momentos era cuando me besaba y todo quedaba olvidado, pero no lo hizo sino que me puso sobre el sillón y él se fue hacia el baño. – Tomaré una ducha, tenemos trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le dije lo más seductoramente posible mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-No, está bien. Tenemos algo de prisa, ya es tarde. – se soltó de mi agarre y se metió en el baño.

Nunca antes había rechazado una ducha conmigo, de verdad estaba molesto. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, pero me las limpié antes de que saliera del baño. Nos subimos al auto, que era un volvo (regalo de bodas de parte de Carlisle), y nos fuimos en silencio al hospital. No dijo nada en el camino y me estaba volviendo loca, así que decidí romperlo.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?

-Fui a comprar un café – dijo algo tajante.

-Edward ¿Qué tienes? No me gusta que estés molesto conmigo – le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla.

-No estoy enojado, solo… - trató de buscar la mejor palabra – sentido, supongo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿es acaso por lo del bebe?

-En parte – creí que iba a continuar pero no lo hizo.

-No te entiendo Edward, dímelo

-Es sólo que veo lo feliz que es Jasper, y lo envidio. Y no puedo creer que pongas tus prejuicios delante de mis necesidades. Sé que esto suena realmente egoísta de mi parte, pero nunca había querido algo tanto como ahora. Claro aparte de casarme contigo.

-Pero… - no sabía que decir, tenía razón.

-Ya no tiene importancia, hablaremos después ¿de acuerdo? – se bajó del auto y después abrió mi puerta. Entramos en el hospital y cada quien se fue a su sección. Normalmente nos despedíamos con un beso, pero esta vez de nuevo el me evadió.

El día fue bastante largo, sin mencionar que no vi a Edward en todo el tiempo. Siempre solíamos desayunar en el tiempo libre que teníamos, pero al parecer ese día el amigo de Edward le había pedido que lo sustituyera. Estuve todo el día pensando en lo de los hijos, decidí que era hora de tener uno. Me fui temprano del hospital sin que Edward se diera cuenta, le dejé una nota en su escritorio. Llegué a casa y nos pusimos a alistarla como quería, puse velas y me puse el vestido más sensual que tenía. Esa noche trataría de embarazarme. Edward me estuvo llamando el resto de la tarde, supongo que para preguntarme que me había sucedido, pero no le contesté porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta - ¿Bella? – era Edward – Amor ¿Qué paso, te sentiste mal?

Salí de la cocina, cuando me vio tragó saliva sonoramente - ¿Te gusta? – le dije dándome la vuelta para que me viera.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿a qué se debe? Si puedo preguntar

-Estuve pensando todo el día acerca de lo que hablamos esta mañana, y he decidido que quiero intentarlo. No sientas que eres egoísta porque no lo eres, yo sé que lo deseas y por eso te lo voy a dar. Yo también lo quiero.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura – No tienes que hacerlo por mí, solo cuando creas que estás lista.

-Lo estoy – lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé. Poco a poco lo fui jalando hasta introducirlo en la habitación. Lo recosté en la cama y quedé encima de él.

El se separó y me miró a los ojos - ¿estás segura Bella?, recuerda que no es cosa de juego, en serio no me importa esperar.

-Shh, solo hay que intentarlo. – Lo besé y continuamos nuestra labor de engendrar un hijo.

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, lo se lo siento mi tonta escusa es que: SOY HUMANA. No puedo dejar de escribir cuando las ideas están tan frescas y rebotando en mi cabeza.**** Lo más seguro es que no actualice tan seguido como con el de Amor en la escuela de Medicina, pero no lo botaré, juro que lo terminaré pero pido paciencia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Dejen reviews.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teníamos dos meses intentando tener un hijo, probamos con los métodos comunes y uno que otro método medico. No había funcionado así que decidimos ir a ver a un profesional, estaba la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos tuviera una dificultad. Edward no podía con la felicidad, siempre que se topaba conmigo en el hospital me abrazaba y besaba. Algo que anteriormente solo hacia en privado para no incomodar a los demás. A veces a pesar de saber que aun no había nada, se hincaba y me tomaba de la cintura para después besar mi vientre. Estaba tan contento y emocionado que me pasaba esos sentimientos, nunca había visto sus ojos brillar tanto. Yo era feliz de verlo y hacerlo feliz a el.

-Edward vamos a llegas tarde por favor ya suéltame – le dije mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre. Teníamos cita con el doctor, nos entregaría los resultados de las pruebas que realizo la semana pasada. Esos resultados nos dirían si había algo mal.

-Quedémonos aquí – note en su voz un poco de nerviosismo. Tenía recargado su oído sobre mi vientre y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? – levante con mi mano su cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo de que sea mi culpa – bajo de nuevo su cara y comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre mi vientre.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que existe la posibilidad de que no podamos tener hijos por mi culpa, por no tener lo necesario.

-Edward eso no puede ser – me moví para poder recostar mi cara contra su pecho - ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Qué pasa si es mi culpa?

Solo se quedo callado, eso no indicaba nada bueno. Si no podíamos tener hijos por mi culpa, existía la posibilidad de que Edward me dejara y fuera en busca de alguien que si pudiera. Me aferre mas a el por la cintura y sin querer temblé un poco y Edward lo noto.

-Cálmate Bella, lo siento estoy siendo negativo. Puede que no estemos haciéndolo correctamente.

Ambos suspiramos profundamente y nos pusimos de pie. Llegamos al consultorio y el me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su pecho. Sabia que los dos estábamos nerviosos, pero lo mas importante es que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Saludamos a la recepcionista y nos hizo pasar en poco tiempo al consultorio. Entramos y el doctor Aníbal, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Cuando nos vio se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes doctores Cullen – extendió su mano y la estrecho con cada uno – Tomen asiento por favor. – dijo apuntando un par de sofás individuales.

-Gracias Doctor – dijo Edward mientras separaba uno de los sofás para que me sentara. Se sentó él en el otro y tomó mi mano. Suspiró profundamente - ¿Y bien?

-Bueno pues según estos resultados, usted se encuentra en perfecto estado – empezó a revolver nerviosamente los papeles sobre su escritorio, eso me hizo sentirme más nerviosa. – En cuanto a la señora Cullen, siento decirle que no todo marcha muy bien. Al parecer encontramos un problema con su producción de óvulos. Es irregulas, casi escasa lo que le hace imposible el quedar embarazada.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, yo era la culpable de que no pudiéramos tener una familia como Edward quería. Estaba incompleta y defectuosa, no era lo suficientemente buena para estar al lado de un ser tan perfecto como Edward. El pensar que tal vez el se iría para buscar algo mejor hizo que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin esperarlo. Edward me vio y estiró sus brazos para tomarme y recostarme en su regazo.

-¿Hay alguna forma en la que se podría solucionar? – dijo Edward mientras intentaba en vano consolarme. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo mas grande, Edward nunca me había pedido nada, y lo único que realmente deseaba no se lo podía dar.

-Me temo que la condición de Isabella es delicada. Tiene la posibilidad de contraer cáncer muy fácilmente, en caso de que su cuerpo se sienta atacado.

Eso desgarró aún más mi corazón y comencé a sollozar más ruidosamente, me agarré fuertemente de la camisa de Edward y enterré mi cara en su cuello. El comenzó a hacer círculos en mi espalda con su mano.

-Existe una forma, pero las posibilidades de que todo salga correctamente es de un 60%. Es un tratamiento experimental, las consecuencias no son muy favorables, por lo que no lo recomiendo mucho.

-No, definitivamente no – dijo Edward mientras me presionaba más contra él – No quiero que usen a mi esposa como conejillo de indias.

-Eso fue lo que pensé, solo era una sugerencia. Hay muchas otras formas, esta la adopción o la inseminación artificial para una madre sustituta. Podríamos tomar un óvulo de Isabella y fecundarlo con su espermatozoide. Introducirlo en una madre sustituta, prácticamente sería su hijo solo en diferente horno por así decirlo. Hay muchas mujeres que tienen embarazos no deseados y piensan en darlo en adopción, podrían tomar a uno de esos bebés y acunarlo como propio.

-No quiero seguir escuchando – dije cuando hubo guardado silencio el doctor. Traté de ponerme de pié pero Edward me lo impidió., levanté mi cara para verlo a los ojos – Edward, por favor vámonos – le rogué.

-Bella, hay que escuchar las opciones amor. Tenemos que tratar de se positivos. – me acunó de nuevo en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos ahí escuchando las opciones y posibilidades que teníamos. Me sentía tan incompetente e inútil, estaba completamente segura de que Edward se cansaría de estar solo conmigo y me dejaría. Instintivamente me agarré con más fuerza a él.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda doctor, estaremos en contacto con usted – Se puso de pié y me sacó de ahí. Llegamos al auto y me subió en la parte del copiloto, abrochó mi cinturón y antes de cerrar la puerta me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como salimos adelante – me susurró al oído. Acarició mi mejilla con un dedo – Te amo.

Quería decirle que yo también lo amaba y que todo saldría bien, pero no podía, no tenía a que aferrarme para sopesar esa idea. Fue a subirse al lado del conductor, antes de entrar vi como respiraba hondo y se pasaba las manos por su cabello. Se subió y nos llevó de vuelta a casa. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Edward abrió mi puerta y me llevó en brazos a la casa. Cuando entramos se fue directo a la habitación, me recostó sobre la cama y se posicionó detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura. No dijo nada y eso me dolió más que si me hubiera gritado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura, comencé a llorar con mi cara en su pecho. En algún momento me quedé dormida.

Los días pasaban, pero para mí ya no tenían sentido. Toda mi vida se había venido abajo con esos análisis. No trabajaba y Edward me había excusado diciendo que estaba enferma. Lo único que quería es que todo volviera a ser como antes pero era imposible, podía ver en los ojos de Edward el dolor y saber que yo era la causante me hacía sentir aun más miserable. No me había levantado de la cama desde hacía dos semanas. Edward me ayudaba a comer y ducharme, siempre trataba de convencerme de que me levantara pero para lo único que lo hacía era para ir al baño. Dormía casi todo el día y el resto lloraba. Yo era la causa de que Edward se sintiera triste, era una carga inútil para él. Solo estaba esperando el día en que me dijera que estaba cansado y me dejara, para poder al fin morir en mi miseria y que él fuera feliz de nuevo. Aunque todos los días me recordaba que me amaba y que saldríamos adelante, trataba de animarme a salir del estado zombi en el que me encontraba.

Una noche cuando Edward llegó de trabajar yo fingí estar dormida, el se quedó un poco más de tiempo en la sala de estudio. Tocaron la puerta, me sorprendí ya que era media noche. Oí como abrían la puerta y escuché la voz de Alice saludar a Edward. Después se oyó como solo se abrazaron. Uno de los dos comenzó a sollozar, estaba casi segura de que era Edward. Eso hizo que mi corazón se estrujara más. Había hecho llorar a un ángel, sabía que estaba condenada a ir al infierno.

Después de un rato en el que solo se escucharon los sollozos de Edward, se separaron y Edward le ofreció a Alice un café. Se oyeron tazas y cosas de la cocina moverse. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta? – dijo Alice

-No ha querido levantarse de la cama, come muy poco y duerme casi todo el tiempo – la voz de Edward se escuchaba solida y quebrada.

-Edward, dale tiempo. Ya verás como pronto se recupera y vuelve a ser la Bella de antes. Anímate ella no puede verte así.

-Lo sé, trato de ocultarlo lo más posible frente a ella, pero lo que pasa es que no soporto verla sufrir. Tengo miedo de que no salga de ese estado y yo caer con ella gracias a mi incompetencia. Todos los días trato de recordarle que la amo y que no la voy a dejar, pero no me escucha no me habla. Lo único que hace es pedirme disculpas por ser defectuosa, por no ser suficiente para mí. Alice ¿Qué voy a hacer si se enferma?, ha adelgazado al menos unos tres kilos. Sus ojos se ven más apagados cada día. Estoy desesperado, siento que entre más trato de ayudarla más la daño…

Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Soltó un par de sollozos. Había tratado de mantenerse fuerte por mí, yo no lo estaba ayudando sino haciéndolo caer conmigo. La razón por la que sufría no era porque yo no pudiera tener hijos sino porque yo estaba sufriendo. Podía hacer algo para arreglar eso así que decidí que saldría adelante por él y le pediría disculpas. Me puse de pie y di dos pasos, pero mi cabeza dio vueltas y todo se estaba volviendo más negro. Sentí como caía y me golpeaba con algo en la costilla y en la cabeza. Lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue a Edward llamándome.

**Este es el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno pues ya tienen más o menos una idea de lo que se va a tratar. Espero que la sigan leyendo, me animaron mucho sus reviews y el saber que estaban al pendiente me halaga. Gracias por su apoyo trataré se actualizar al menos dos veces por semana.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Escuché a lo lejos un sonido molesto, sabía que era el monitor del ritmo cardiaco. Empecé a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Vi una habitación oscura, pero por la ventana se reflejaba la luz de la luna dejando ver que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Mi mirada se comenzó a ajustar a la escasa luz, vi que el cuarto era pequeño. Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía una bata de hospital puesta, giré la vista hacia mi mano y vi la intravenosa. Amaba todo tipo de instrumentos médicos, siempre y cuando no fueran usados en mí. Levanté la mirada para tratar de ignorar la aguja en mi mano y vi un sillón al lado de mi cama y sobre él se encontraba Edward dormido. De pronto recordé lo que había ocurrido, el golpe que me di en la costilla hacía que se me dificultara un poco el respirar. Traté de mover mi mano para tocar a Edward pero lo hice muy rápido y la intravenosa se incrustó de forma que me hiciera daño. Solté un gemido de dolor y traté de acomodarla yo misma pero la falta de luz me lo hizo un poco difícil. Solté unos cuantos gemidos más antes de que quedara en su lugar. Cuando levanté la mirada vi que Edward comenzaba a levantarse, abrió los ojos y en cuanto se fijaron en los míos puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Bella? – Se acercó muy despacio y tomó mi mano con cuidado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos probablemente por llorar. Depositó un beso en mi mano.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurrió? – mi voz sonaba rasposa y cansada.

-Al parecer no se cuidar de ti – trató de ser gracioso y sonreír, pero sin mucho éxito ya que lo único que logró fue hacer una mueca que dejaba ver el dolor en sus ojos. – Como pasaste dos semanas sin comer ni tomar lo suficiente te dio anemia, es muy leve pero aun así te debilita y te dificulta respirar. Tienes que reposar durante una semana y comer y tomar mucho. Te trajimos lo más rápido posible y comenzamos aplicándote suero y nutrientes por medio de la intravenosa – sus ojos se comenzaron a poner llorosos y se hincó frente a la cama. Llevé mi mano, la que él no sostenía, hacia su mejilla. El cerró los ojos y pude ver y sentir una lágrima derramarse de sus hermosos ojos. Traté de moverme para abrazarlo pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, Edward adivinó mis intenciones y fue él quien se movió. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura muy despacio y después recargó su cara contra mi pecho, mientras yo recargaba la mía en su cabeza y jugaba con su cabello.

-Perdóname Bella, soy un idiota. Si no hubiera insistido nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-No Edward, no te culpes. Yo quería… - en ese momento Reneé entró en la habitación.

-¿Bella, hija? – Edward inmediatamente se puso de pie y se giró hacia la ventana, vi como trataba de arreglar su cara y secar sus lágrimas. Me giré para ver a mi madre y me di cuenta de que traía solamente una bata y su pijama debajo.

-Estoy bien mamá, es solo un caso leve de anemia por no comer suficiente. Me repondré en una semana. – Solo esperé que Edward me dejara mentir, no quería preocupar a mi madre.

-Hay Bella, ¿estás segura de que no estás embarazada?, eso sería peligroso si fuera el caso – al escuchar eso no pude evitar soltar un sollozo y comenzar a llorar. Edward corrió inmediatamente a mi lado y me abrazó.

-¿Qué paso, que tiene? ¿Dije algo malo? – dijo Reneé, que no entendía porque mi reacción.

-No es un buen momento Reneé, ¿podemos hablar más tarde? – dijo Edward con un tono serio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – trató de acercarse a mí pero Edward la detuvo.

-Por favor señora Swan espere afuera, yo iré en unos momentos a explicarle todo. – Edward sonaba tan serio que no le dio oportunidad a mi madre de decir que no. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Edward se recostó sobre la cama y me tomó en brazos. Yo comencé a llorar más fuerte sin poder evitarlo, sabía que tenía que detenerme porque esto hería a Edward pero me era imposible.

-Ella no lo sabía Bella, ¿quieres que le explique? – solo asentí, se comenzó a mover para salir de la cama pero se lo impedí.

-No, aun no. Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me quede dormida, quizá tu deberías dormir también. Si es que estás cómodo – dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. El movimiento fue rápido y me mareé.

-Yo estoy cómodo siempre y cuando esté contigo, ahora solo intenta reposar. – Comenzó a tararear mi nana y a acariciar mi cabello.

-Edward, lo siento tanto. Yo veía como te encontrabas pero creía que era a causa de lo de mi incapacidad, no de mi estado de ánimo. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera tratado de salir adelante tiempo atrás. Nunca quise causarte dolor. Te amo más que a nada.

-No te preocupes Bella, sé que es difícil pero lo superarás porque eres fuerte, te amo más que a nada también. – Levantó mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos – No te voy a dejar ni ahora ni nunca, y te pido que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a sumirte en ese estado y de ahora en adelante no vas a volver a pisar un hospital más que para trabajar, ¿entendido? Verte en la cama de un hospital, pálida y débil es lo más horrible que he pasado en mi vida.

-Yo te hice prometer lo mismo cuando te apuñalaron ¿recuerdas? No veo porque no te pueda regresar la promesa. – no estaba muy segura de si debía besarlo pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Me acerqué a él poco a poco, pero él se apresuró y chocó sus labios con los míos. El beso fue todo lo que necesité en esos momentos, por medio de el supe el gran amor que Edward sentía.

-Ahora descansa – dijo cuando por fin nos separamos – tienes que reposar por dos semanas. Contrataré a alguien para que te ayude ese tiempo y que se quede después para limpiar mientras ambos estamos trabajando.

De nuevo comenzó a tararear y a acariciar mi cabello y después de unos minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

Tuve que pasar unos días más internada a causa de que mi cuerpo no aceptaba muy bien los suplementos que me daban. Edward había estado conmigo las dos noches que me quedé ahí, y en las mañanas se duchaba en el hospital y se iba a trabajar. Le insistí en muchas ocasiones que se fuera a casa, pero él se negaba. Quería estar conmigo en cualquier momento. Alice y mi madre también estaban ahí, cuando Edward le explicó a mi madre lo que había pasado ella se disculpó conmigo. La verdad no había hecho nada malo, solo no estaba completamente informada. Alice llevó a Anthony a visitarme y traía a Elizabeth en brazos, Jasper apareció solo un día. La verdad es que los ojos de Jasper brillaban más que las estrellas y eso me recordó que los de Edward nunca podrían brillar de la misma forma.

Después de esos dos días internada me llevaron de vuelta a casa, Edward me consentía todo el tiempo. En sus ojos, por más que lo escondiera, podía ver el miedo de que volviera a lo mismo de antes. Pero no lo haría, no lo lastimaría de esa forma de nuevo. Como había dicho contrató a alguien que nos ayudara con el quehacer de la casa. Edward trabajaba toda la mañana y la tarde y Ana, que era la chica que nos ayudaba, se quedaba a acompañarme y a ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario. Era una chica agradable, había tenido que abandonar sus estudios a causa de problemas económicos. Quedó huérfana a los ocho años y entró en un orfanatorio hasta los 18. Anduvo trabajando de casa en casa hasta ahora. Tenía 24 años y la verdad era muy linda. Su habitación era el antiguo cuarto de estudio. Tenía mucha experiencia cocinando por lo que lo hacía bien.

Las dos semanas pasaron y ya estaba mucho mejor, podía regresar a trabajar y solo esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. El tema de los hijos no se volvió a tocar, al menos no por ahora estaba segura. Quizá Edward había considerado alguna de las opciones del Dr. Aníbal y las discutiría conmigo cuando él creyera que estaba lista. Una noche mientras cenábamos trató de abordar el tema.

-Bella, creo que debemos hablar de algo. Es serio y no quiero lastimarte ni nada, así que si digo algo que creas que te lastima solo dilo. – Me quedé en silencio, para que continuara. El solo suspiró profundamente – Bien, creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo y creo que estás lista para ver… o considerar algunas de las opciones de…

-Edward basta, yo nunca voy a estar lista. El hecho de saber que quieres algo que yo no te puedo dar y otras sí, no me hacen sentir bien. Pero quiero que seas feliz y si crees que alguna de esas opciones es segura y te gusta entonces yo lo aceptaré con gusto. ¿Has considerado alguna en particular? – Edward se quedó un poco pasmado al escuchar mi declaración. Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. – Es en serio, no dije esto para lastimarte, por favor quiero saber qué es lo que estas pensando, que es lo que estas considerando.

-Pues me pareció que la adopción es algo común, pero la idea de que puedan ser nuestros propios genes me atrae más. He estado investigando acerca de la inseminación artificial en una madre sustituta y creo que es la que más me gusta. Sería nuestro hijo genéticamente, solo alguien más cargaría con el trabajo pesado que es el parto. Si gustas podemos asistir el parto juntos. El problema es que tendríamos que buscar a alguien que se atreva o a alguien que esté dispuesta a hacerlo por dinero. Viviría con nosotros durante todo el parto. Pero eso solo es una opción, ¿tú qué opinas? – Sabía que estaba tratando de ser lo más suave y profesional posible. La verdad la idea no era mala pero había cosas que no me gustaba, como el hecho de que la persona que esté cargando con nuestro bebé viviera con nosotros. Eso sería probablemente muy duro.

-Me agrada la idea, pero no me gusta que la persona viva con nosotros. ¿Y que pasa si se arrepiente Edward? He escuchado muchas veces que el lazo entre una madre y su hijo es más fuerte que nada, puede ocurrir que la madre sustituta se encariñe con el bebe y nos deje sin nada.

-No hay que ser negativos, hay que pensar en lo bueno que sería. – Mi temperamento cambió, me comencé a molestar. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de ver lo positivo? ¿Que acaso no entendía que no podía tener hijos?

-No, estoy cansada de que me digas que saldremos adelante y que quieres un hijo. ¿Solo piensas en ti? Entiende que te casaste con alguien defectuosa, alguien que no te puede dar lo que quieres. Si de verdad lo deseas tanto como dices, ¿Por qué no te consigues a alguien que te lo de? – me puse de pie y me dirigí a la habitación.

-¿Por qué haces esto Bella?, ¿Acaso te he ofendido de alguna forma? – me contestó antes de que entrara en la habitación. – Lo único que quiero es tu salud, que salgas adelante. A mi lado por supuesto. No he hecho nada más que pensar en ti y tú no puedes detenerte un momento a pensar en alguien más que en ti. Eso es lo único que has hecho últimamente, te extraño no eres la misma de antes. ¿Dónde está la Bella de la que me enamoré, la segura de sí misma, la que me enseñó a mí a amar y ser amado?

-¡Se ha ido con junto con mis esperanzas de ser madre y hacerte feliz! – grité tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No necesito ser padre para ser feliz, no digo que no sería grandioso, pero no es algo indispensable para mi felicidad. Lo único que es necesario eres tú. Si te insisto en lo de lo hijos es porque quiero que salgas del hoyo en el que tú misma te has enterrado, todos los días trato de darte la mano y sacarte pero tú solamente lo haces más grande y te entierras en tu miseria. – eso fue todo lo que necesité para que mi autocontrol se fuera por la ventana. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, yo sabía que él tenía razón. Edward respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse y poco después fue a mi lado y me abrazó. Me dejé caer en ellos y me acunó hasta que me recostó en la cama. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y seguí llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente no teníamos trabajo ninguno de los dos, me desperté antes que él. Me quedé mirándolo por largo tiempo, todo lo que había dicho ayer era verdad. No había hecho nada más que sentirme inútil, no estaba siendo una buena esposa para él. Según yo, Edward merecía todo pero no ponía de mi parte para dárselo y él no se quejaba, solo me apoyaba y trataba de ayudarme. Después la opción de la que me había hablado no me parecía tan mala. Solo habría que encontrar a alguien de confianza para que lo hiciera. Consideré a Alice, pero ella estaba ocupada en casa con una bebé de tres meses y un niño de año y medio. Después pensé en Ángela, ella se había ido a la escuela de leyes al igual que Jacob y estaba en Boston sobresaliendo como la mejor abogada de la ciudad. Eran las únicas dos mujeres que se me ocurrían en ese momento. Probablemente la mejor opción sería encontrar a alguien quien necesitara dinero y podríamos pagarle por nueve meses de servicio como incubadora.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba Ana, ya había reparado café y estaba limpiando la cocina, el desastre de la noche anterior. Eso me recordó que tal vez había escuchado algo de lo que dijimos.

-Buenos días señora Cullen – dijo muy amablemente mientras me alcanzaba una taza de café.

-Bella, Ana. Llámame Bella – dije tomando la taza y tratando de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible.

-Sí, disculpe Bella. ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?

-¡Ugh! No me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.

-Bien Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Muy bien gracias Ana, el café esta delicioso como siempre – empecé a tomar el café rápidamente y bajé la mirada – Este, Ana de pura casualidad ¿No escuchaste la discusión que Edward y yo manteníamos anoche, o sí?

-Te soy sincera, tus gritos me despertaron. Y no me dejaron más opción. – dijo algo apenada.

-No importa, siento mucho haberte despertado.

-Quería hablar de algo contigo, escuché acerca de lo de la madre sustituta y la verdad me caen muy bien ambos, quería ofrecerles un trato. Oí decir al señor Cullen que podían pagar a alguien para tener a su hijo y pues la verdad yo necesito el dinero, no se si me podrían considerar entre las opciones de la madre sustituta. – Eso me dejó un poco confundida, tal vez esa era la respuesta. ¿Qué mejor que una muchacha que era joven, sana y que además nos conocía y había confianza?

-Me parece muy bien, ¿cuánto dinero necesitas? Podemos pagar lo que sea necesario y claro te quedarías a vivir aquí. Necesitaría consultarlo con Edward. Lo más seguro es que esté de acuerdo. Iré a hablar con él mientras tú consideras cuanto quieres cobrar.

Sabía que Edward estaría de acuerdo y que estaría muy contento. – Edward – dije moviendo un poco su hombro.

-¿Si? – aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, lo que significaba que no estaba bien despierto aun. Decidí tratar otro método para despertarlo. Me recosté sobre él y comencé a besar su pecho. Fui subiendo hasta llegar a sus mejillas y cuello. Para después ir hasta su oído y morder su lóbulo.

-Edward, te tengo buenas noticias – le susurré. Él de inmediato respondió y me abrazó por la cintura, se giró para ser él quien quedara sobre mí.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de humor? – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y mi oreja.

-Tengo algo muy emocionante que decirte. – Él no se detuvo, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando – Ana se ofreció para ser madre sustituta.

En ese momento se quedó en shock y dejó de moverse e incluso de respirar. - ¿Y tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo? – Dijo en un tono muy serio y viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti – dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y besándolo.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero, quiero que tú lo quieras tanto como yo si no, no va a funcionar.

-Edward, yo lo quiero y lo deseo tanto como tú.

Pareció que me creyó porque seguido de eso sonrió y me besó con tanta pasión, a la cual solo pude responder de la misma forma. El estaba contento de nuevo y yo no pensaba arruinárselo.

-Haré una cita con el doctor Aníbal esta tarde para que le realice un chequeo general a Ana. El nos podrá decir si es apta o no. Además tenemos que hacer una cit… - me interrumpió con un beso.

-Te amo Isabella Cullen, más que a nada ni nadie en éste mundo.

-Yo también te amo – con eso dimos como concluida la charla. El recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar mis costados y mi vientre. - ¿Sabes Edward?

-¿Qué?

-Seremos padres – eso hizo que sonriera más y me besara otra vez. Esta vez no nos conformamos con un solo beso, habían pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos de esa manera, así que toda la pasión atrapada fue liberada en ese momento.

**Otro capítulo más, por cierto se me había olvidado decirles que este capítulo y el anterior fueron muy difíciles de escribir. No me gusta para nada que Edward sufra y pues en estos últimos capítulos estuvo un poco triste. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?**

**Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews, eso me ayuda mucho psicológicamente. Espero que continúen y que no se aburran. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado ya un mes desde que decidimos lo de la madre sustituta. Ana era muy cooperativa y estaba feliz de poder ayudarnos. Edward estaba aun más feliz que la última vez que le dije que tendríamos un hijo. No me soltaba para nada y la verdad, se había convertido en un pervertido adicto a mí. No es que me molestara en absoluto, al contrario lo disfrutaba cada vez. Tuvimos una cita con el doctor Aníbal y los resultados fueron excelentes para Ana. Habíamos ido a que nos quitaran a cada quien la parte correspondiente para fecundar un óvulo, después lo insertaron en Ana. Tuvimos que esperar unas dos semanas para saber si había sido un éxito o tendríamos que volver a intentarlo.

Ahí estábamos Edward, Ana y yo en el consultorio del doctor temblando de nervios o al menos yo. El doctor llegó y se sentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, abrió el sobre y se puso a leerlo. Sabía que yo misma podría haber leído esos resultados, pero estaba muy nerviosa para siquiera mirarlo.

-Bien, pues doctores Cullen. – Suspiró muy lentamente haciendo que mi corazón parara – Felicidades, van a ser padres.

Ana y yo gritamos de la emoción mientras que Edward fue a mi lado y me abrazó – Te lo dije – me susurró al oído antes de besarme. Esto era la mejor noticia de todas las que había recibido, Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres. – Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-No es por interrumpirlos tortolitos, pero tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles – dijo Ana mientras apuntaba al escritorio donde se encontraba el doctor sonriéndonos.

-Lo sentimos – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba en brazos y me sentaba en el sillón con él.

-No es mucho, solo tenemos que programar las citas y tratar de llevar este embarazo lo más despacio posible, sin mucho ajetreo. La señorita Ana tendrá que estar tranquila y no alterarse.

-No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargaré de eso – dije mientras miraba a Ana con una sonrisa.

Salimos del consultorio y fuimos a casa. Esa noche llamamos a todos nuestros familiares y amigos a una cena. Todos estaban enterados de mi condición y todos me apoyaban, lo que no sabían era lo que estábamos intentando. Jacob estaba viviendo aquí en Phoenix y tenía una gran casa con un gran patio por lo que se lo pedimos prestado. Carlisle y Esme también vendrían y traerían a Edward Masen con ellos. Edward tenía más de un año que no veía a su padre y ésta sería una sorpresa. Llegamos a casa con Ana detrás de nosotros y en cuanto los ojos de Jacob se posaron en ella vi como brillaban.

-Hola Jacob – dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola chaparra, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, tenemos una gran noticia. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta la cena – después me giré y Ana estaba detrás de mí. – Ella es Ana, nos ayuda con el quehacer de la casa. Ana él es Jacob, es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Hola Edward – dijo Jacob cuando se separó de Ana.

-¿Qué tal Jacob? – se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un gran abrazo como hermanos de toda la vida.

Comenzamos a cocinar Ana y yo mientras Jacob y Edward preparaban el jardín. Poco a poco fueron llegando, primero mis padres, después Ángela, a ella la verdad no la esperaba pero al parecer Edward la había llamado por mí.

-Me da tanto gusto verte – dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-A mí también

-Espero poder hablar contigo después, tal vez un café o algo así

-Claro, lo que quieras

Después llegaron Alice y Jasper con el pequeño Anthony y Elizabeth.

-Bella, me da tanto gusto verte – dijo Jasper con una radiante sonrisa y Elizabeth en brazos.

-A mi también Jasper, ¿y cómo se encuentra la pequeña Elizabeth? – dije mientras presionaba suavemente la mejilla rosada de la niña.

-Pues come y llora mucho como cualquier bebé – dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Tía Bella! – gritó Anthony mientras se colgaba de una de mis piernas.

-Anthony, ¿Cómo estás? – lo tomé en brazos.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está tío Edward? Le voy a enseñar mi nuevo juguete – se acercó a mi oído y susurró – es una pistola de agua y lo voy a mojar.

-Muy bien, pero asegúrate de mojarlo todo y que no te atrape ¿de acuerdo? – le susurré también.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa que habían puesto en el patio trasero, eché un vistazo rápido y vi que Jacob se encontraba platicando con Ana, Alice con mi madre y Jasper con mi padre y Edward. Edward me miró y sonrió, después se encaminó hacia mí.

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Feliz, ¿Y tú?

-Extasiado, no tienes idea. – Me iba a besar pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Sabía que eran los Cullen y el señor Masen. Fui a la puerta con Edward detrás de mí, cuando la abrí estaban Esme y Carlisle abrazados y el señor Masen detrás. Entraron y nos dieron un gran abrazo a los dos.

-Papá, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Edward cuando su padre entró y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé hijo, me alegra que estés bien.

Los hicimos pasar al jardín, antes de que yo pudiera salir Edward me tomó por la cintura y me pego a una pared donde nadie podía vernos.

-Gracias – susurró y después me besó.

-Por nada

La cena fue muy agradable, hablamos de novedades y reímos mucho. La comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias a que Ana me ayudó. Estábamos a punto de comer el postre cuando Edward se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Después salió y vi que tenía una botella en sus manos, era champagne.

-Amigos, familiares quiero robarles un poco de su tiempo – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Quiero que bridemos – comenzó a pasar copas y a servir champagne en cada una. Cuando todos tuvieron una copa él me hizo ponerme de pie y comenzó a hablar. – Bueno, como todos saben se nos ha dificultado un poco el tener hijos. Pero no por eso significa que sea imposible, así que hoy quiero que celebremos que Bella y yo – me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a él – vamos a ser padres.

La reacción de todos fue inesperada, estaban sonriendo pero es sus caras se notaba el desconcierto.

-Han decidido adoptar o acaso algún método efectivo para solucionar… - Carlisle no pudo continuar.

-No, hemos decidido usar una madre sustituta e implantar un óvulo de Bella fecundado con mi esperma – dijo Edward, su cara demostraba miedo y no separaba la mirada de mí.

-Y Ana – dije señalándola con la mano – se ha ofrecido muy amablemente a ser nuestra madre sustituta. Y hoy hemos recibido los resultados y fueron positivos. – Puse mi más grande sonrisa, para demostrarles a todos que no me había afectado lo que me habían dicho, es decir no me insultaron ni nada.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar, se puso de pie y fue a mi lado y me abrazó – Muchas felicidades Bella, me alegro mucho por ustedes. – Yo la abracé de vuelta y Edward también.

-Gracias – dijo Edward con una sonrisa muy sincera, como agradeciendo por intervenir.

Después todos fueron a felicitarnos, de uno en uno nos abrazaron y desearon lo mejor. Mi madre estaba llorando de la felicidad, mi padre me abrazó y a Edward también y nos felicitó.

-Felicidades Bella, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido salir adelante como yo – dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tú fuiste mi ejemplo Esme

-Felicidades hijo, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace el verlos salir adelante en las dificultades. Eso es verdadero amor. – Carlisle estaba abrazando a Edward cuando dijo eso.

-Gracias papá

Después vino el señor Masen y nos abrazó a los dos – Wow, voy a ser abuelo – dijo riendo.

-Así es papá, solo espero que estés aquí para su nacimiento.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

La noche se pasó después de eso, comimos el postre y tomamos champagne todos menos Ana por supuesto. Todos también la felicitaron a ella y les dieron las gracias. A la media noche nos fuimos cada quien a su casa. Al día siguiente tendríamos trabajo y teníamos que descansar.

-

-

-

Los meses pasaron rápido, nos encontrábamos en el tercer mes y nos dirigíamos a la cita con el doctor. Nos dirían el sexo del bebé y Edward estaba muy emocionado. Cuando la imagen del bebe se puso en el monitor, rápidamente Edward y yo pudimos identificar el sexo del bebe.

-¡Es una niña! – grité emocionada antes de que la enfermera que nos atendía lo dijera.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos inevitablemente y Edward me abrazó. Pero el sentimiento de emoción se fue cuando me di cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Ana. Ella estaría en su derecho si nos dijera que se quedaría con el bebé. Deseché esos pensamientos rápidamente, no quería arruinarle la emoción a Edward. Ana tenía los últimos tres meses saliendo con Jacob, a él le gustaba de verdad y le ayudaba a soportar el embarazo.

El doctor nos dio un par de fotos que sacó y nos felicitó. Fuimos directo a casa y les avisamos a todos que tendríamos una niña. Jacob fue a recoger a Ana para llevarla comer y festejar la noticia. Ella realmente estaba feliz con Jacob y ni Edward no yo nos opusimos a su relación.

Me quedé en la ventana viendo como Jacob se llevaba a Ana en su auto. Entonces sentí unos brazos en mi cintura. Edward me giró y vi que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, así que yo también sonreí. Siempre que él fuera feliz yo lo era.

-Estamos solo – dijo con voz seductora.

-Sí, eso lo noté – dije bromeando un poco con él.

-Y lo estaremos hasta la cena; así que, ¿qué le parece señora Cullen si la llevo a mi habitación a aprovecharme de su nobleza?

-Me parece estupendo pero dudo que se aproveche de mi nobleza, sino de mi inocencia señor Cullen.

-Oh no, créame usted de inocente no tiene nada – dijo riendo un poco.

-Eso es porque usted está aquí para quitármela cada vez que se le dé la gana y yo encantada lo acepto.

Me llevó a la habitación y festejamos de la única forma que podríamos hacerlo estando solos. En la noche llegó Ana mientras nosotros comíamos.

-Hola Ana, ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Edward amablemente.

-Perfectamente, Jacob es encantador.

-Me alegro – dijo sonriendo.

-Ustedes por lo que veo, estuvieron un poco ocupados ¿no es cierto? – dijo mientras miraba las prendas de ropa regadas por la sala y nuestra habitación. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y Ana y Edward rieron.

Los meses pasaron rápido entre trabajo y cuidado de una mujer embarazada. Ana estaba muy emocional y con cualquier cosa se alteraba, lo único que parecía mantenerla tranquila eran Jacob y Edward. Jacob pasaba todo el día en nuestra casa acompañando a Ana. Su pansa se notaba cada vez más y Edward no podía evitar tocarla y recargar su oreja en ella. Eso me dolía pero lo ocultaba para él. A veces se portaba muy sobre protector con ella y no podía evitar ponerme celosa. La forma en la que se veían me hacía sospechar a veces, pero solo un poco.

Últimamente me había sentido un poco débil, pero no se lo había mencionado a Edward porque seguramente se preocuparía pensando que la anemia había vuelto. Cualquier actividad grande hacía que mis fuerzas se fueran. Médicamente sabía que probablemente si hubiera vuelto la anemia, por eso tomaba suplementos alimenticios aunque no hacían gran cosa.

Un día estaba regresando de trabajar, Edward se había regresado temprano porque Ana se lo había pedido. La verdad me molestaba un poco, pero no se lo diría porque sería dudar de él y sabía que no le haría bien. Antes de entrar oí risas, la de Edward y Ana dentro de la casa. Después todo se quedó en silencio y volvieron a reír. Cuando entré vi una imagen que sabía que no podría borrar nunca. Edward se hallaba recostado en el sofá con Ana encima de él. Tiré mis cosas y me di la vuelta para salir corriendo.

-¡Bella! – gritó Edward detrás de mí. – Espera, no es lo que crees.

-No soy estúpida Edward, lo sabía. Siempre lo sospeché pero no dije nada porque confiaba en ti.

-Bella, por favor deja de correr. Déjame explicarte.

Me giré para verlo a la cara, yo me hallaba a media calle mientras Edward estaba en la banqueta. - ¿Qué me vas a explicar Edward?, ¿qué estuviste con ella frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo?

-¡No! – En su cara se mostró dolor y enojo – Tú sabes que nunca te haría eso. Ella se cayó y yo solo la sostuve, me giré para que cayera sobre mí y justo cuando se estaba levantando tú entraste. Lo juro Bella.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar fue a mi lado e intentó abrazarme pero lo rechacé. Sabía que era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero algo me decía que había algo más ahí.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo? Yo no vi que Ana estuviera enferma.

-Me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo serio, pero apenas cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos para hablar ella tropezó.

Logró acercarse y abrazarme, yo no pude dudar de él más y me dejé. – Lo siento Edward, es solo que cuando entré y te vi con ella… - mis sollozos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Ya Bella, si me imagino que se vio mal. Te juro que solo trataba de protegerla de no caer. Tú eres la única mujer que siempre he amado y lo sabes.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí, esperando para calmarme. Entramos al departamento y vi que Ana ya no estaba. Había una nota en el sofá.

_Señores Cullen:_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por los problemas que causé, llamé al señor Cullen para hablar con él sobre el bebe. Creo que no podré dárselos, ustedes me han enseñado a amar y creo que no podría dar a mí bebe. Siento mucho tener que decirles esto por medio de una carta, pero no me atrevía a decírselos en la cara._

_Pensarán que soy una cobarde, y si la verdad es que si lo soy. Les ruego que no me busquen porque no se los daré, dejé el dinero que me dieron en un sobre en mi habitación. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, y principalmente por enseñarme a amar. Han cambiado mi vida._

_De verdad lo siento mucho, no quise hacerles daño._

_Atentamente: Ana_

Si la noticia de que no podía tener hijos no logró matarme, estaba segura de que ésta lo haría. Edward no pudo evitar sentirse tan mal, tan traicionado y ambos nos abrazamos y yo comencé a llorar. Edward solo me llevó a la habitación y me recostó en la cama.

-Bella, por ahora sé el dolor que estás sintiendo yo también lo siento. Pero recuerda tu promesa la última vez que estuviste internada en el hospital. Esto siempre fue una posibilidad y lo sabes. No caigas en el estado de la última vez, no lo soportaría. Te necesito fuerte, a mi lado. Así los dos saldremos bien de esto.

Tenía razón como siempre, tendría que cumplir mi promesa y tratar de salir adelante. Para demostrárselo a la mañana siguiente fue como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera enterado de que no podía tener hijos. Aunque mi actitud era un poco más monótona y apagada. Edward estaba igual que yo. Mi malestar siguió y cada vez estaba más débil, recordé que la última vez que me pasó los nutrientes no hacía mucho bien. Tenía que reposar pero no lo podía hacer sin que Edward lo notara y mal interpretara mis acciones.

Una noche cuando llegamos a casa, me puse a hacer cena. Edward me ayudó limpiando nuestro cuarto. Estábamos en silencio los dos, así era casi todas las noches. Ese día me sentía más débil de lo normal, probablemente tendría que decirle a Edward y quedarme en casa por unos días. Estaba sirviendo la comida cuando de nuevo todo se volvió negro, pero antes de que me golpeara sentí que Edward me sostuvo. Esto sería lo mismo que la última vez, así que me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

**Definitivamente no me convenció pero bueno ya diran ustedes. Wow, esto fue rápido ¿no lo creen? La verdad es que fue rápido porque no se mucho del embarazo como ustedes comprenderán. Solo les pido que no me linchen por haber hecho que Ana se fuera, era mi idea desde el principio. **

**Sé que cambié de una vida normal en "El amor en la escuela de medicina" al dramatismo total en esta historia, pero yo creo que los embarazos son así. Y peor si no es tu hijo, es más difícil. Pero no se preocupen soy de finales felices, casi siempre. Espero no desilusionarlos con este giro de la historia. Espero sus opiniones y críticas constructivas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, sus reviews me animan mucho y me hacen trabajar más rápido. Así que espero que me dejen muchos y quizá para mañana tenga listo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Como la última vez desperté por el sonido del monitor, solo que en esta ocasión era de día. Dormí toda la noche y eso no era un bien indicio. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la luz del sol y abrí los ojos. Edward se hallaba a mi lado dormido y su mano entrelazada con la mía. Apreté su mano y no reaccionó, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas grandes ojeras moradas. Seguro que no había dormido bien anoche. Me sentí mal por haber roto mi promesa.

-Edward despierta amor – dije presionando un poco más su mano. El abrió sus ojos y en cuanto se posaron en mi sonrió.

-Oh Bella, ya despertaste – dijo arrodillándose a un lado de mi cama.

-¿La anemia volvió? – dije ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El solo asintió y bajó la mirada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

-No quería preocuparte, supuse que solo sería eso y pues comencé a tomar vitaminas y nutrientes. – Noté en su cara la preocupación y el miedo. - ¿Pasa algo más?

-No, solo descansa y trata de no alterarte mucho. En unos días estarás bien.

-Edward no trates de mentirme, lo veo en tus ojos – dije mientras subía su cara para que me mirara.

-No es nada. – Entonces alguien entró en la habitación.

-Bella, ya estás despierta – dijo Alice, sonriendo. Le echó una mirada inquisitiva a Edward. - ¿Ya le dijiste?

-Ahora no Alice, por favor

-¿Qué pasa? – dije yo algo alterada.

-Nada amor, cálmate – dijo Edward tomando mi mano y acariciándola.

-Ella tiene que saber – dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Aun no, Bella necesita descansar y no sufrir emociones fuertes – dijo mientras miraba a Alice con irritación.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Alice, deja de insistir.

-Edward me están asustando, por favor dime que pasa – en mi voz se oyó el pánico que estaba empezando a sentir, mientras que en el monitor se mostraba el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

-Nada Bella, por favor no te alteres. Tienes que estar calmada, eso no le hace bien a tu condición.

-Edward tienes que decirle, eso ayudará a calmarla. Bella tiene que saber que…

-¡Alice! – Gritó Edward poniéndose de pie – Ahora ¡NO!

-Edward por favor tu sabes que es lo correcto – dijo Alice. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse más y cuando Edward se dio cuenta puso cara de terror.

-Alice por favor sal de la habitación – dijo señalando la puerta.

-Pero…

-No digas nada, solo sal de aquí antes de que yo mismo te saque – nunca había escuchado que le hablara de esa forma a Alice, sonaba realmente enojado.

-Eres un asco Edward Cullen – dijo antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Edward se sentó en el sofá al lado de la cama y puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en su tabique nasal. Respiró un par de veces y después levantó la cara para mirarme.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo algo molesto aun.

-Sí, pero quiero saber que está pasando. ¿Hay algo mal conmigo, se complicó algo tal vez?

-No… Bueno, de cierta manera si… Es difícil de explicar, sé paciente y te prometo que te lo contaré cuando vea que estás más calmada.

-Edward, dímelo ya. Estoy bien, después de dos decaídas por la anemia y un hijo robado creo que puedo soportar esto.

Suspiró profundamente y me miró a los ojos – Bella, al parecer… estás embarazada.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido para después recuperarlo latiendo al doble. - ¿Y porque es malo?

-No es malo, es peligroso. Tu estado no es muy seguro para un embarazo en estos momentos. – bajó la mirada – La mejor opción en estos casos sería… un aborto.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que nunca haría eso! – instintivamente mis manos corrieron a mi vientre.

-Lo sé y es por eso que me preocupa. Si estás dispuesta a seguir con esto hay posibilidades de un 85% de que el embarazo salga bien, pero el otro 15% de que… mueras. Y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte ¿me oíste?

-Pues no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que nos dan Edward

-Bella no quiero perderte, el solo hecho de pensarlo… - se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir. – Aun podemos adoptar, por favor.

-¡No! Si tú no estás dispuesto a seguir con esto pues entonces ahí está la salida – dije señalando la puerta con mi dedo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Alguna vez te he abandonado?

-Pero me estás pidiendo que lo deje Edward, que mate a nuestro bebé – dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Solo lo hago por tu bien, aun no está avanzado y será más fácil. – tomó una de las manos que tenía en mi vientre y la llevó a su mejilla – Por favor, considéralo.

-Bien, ya lo consideré y mi respuesta en NO, un gran y definitivo NO

-Está bien, de todas formas ya lo sabía. Pero seguirás todas y cada una de mis instrucciones. Dejarás de trabajar y contrataré a una enfermera para que te ayude con todo. Tomaré más días libres para estar contigo y no protestarás.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero en esta ocasión fueron de felicidad. Sonreí y estiré mis brazos hacia Edward. – Gracias, gracias Edward.

Vino a mi lado y me abrazó con toda la suavidad – Prométeme que no me vas a dejar y en esta ocasión cúmplela. No sabes lo difícil que es esto.

-No pienses en lo negativo, tu siempre eres el que ve el lado positivo ¿recuerdas?

-No cuando tu vida está de por medio – dijo algo triste.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que aunque esté cansada siempre lucharé para seguir a tu lado. – Me separé un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

-Lo que quieras

-Quiero que me prometas que si… algo me llegara a pasar – iba a comenzar a reclamar pero puse un dedo en su boca – Tienes que prometer salir adelante. ¿Lo prometes?

-No puedo hacer eso Bella, sin ti el mundo y mi vida no tienen sentido.

-Shh, solo piensa en otra cosa y olvida lo negativo – tomé su cara con mis manos y lo besé. El lo respondió. – Promételo – susurré sobre sus labios.

-Lo prometo – dijo antes de volver a besarme. Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

-¿Bella? – Era Jacob, ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir después de lo que nos había hecho? Edward reaccionó rápidamente y se puso frente a mí de una manera protectora.

-Jacob, no puedes estar aquí. Bella necesita descansar y tu presencia la altera – dijo frunciendo el ceño y con voz dura.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? – En su cara se veía la verdadera confusión – Fui a su casa y nadie me abrió, me dijeron que estaban en el hospital y pensé que le había pasado algo a Ana. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?

-¿Estás diciendo que no sabías nada? – dije yo mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Edward me ayudó y me sostuvo.

-¿Nada de qué? Me están asustando – dijo acercándose a mí, pero Edward se puso en medio y lo alejó.

-Jacob, Ana se fue. Nos dejó y se llevó al bebe con ella. – Dijo Edward tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero podía oír el dolor en su voz.

-¿¡Que!? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué pasa si necesita algo? No tiene casa – dijo con pánico en la voz.

-No lo sabemos Jacob, lo único que dijo fue que no la buscáramos.

-Tengo que buscarla, puede estar en peligro – antes de que Edward o yo dijéramos algo Jacob ya se había marchado.

Edward se giró y me abrazó por la cintura. – Pobre Jacob, de verdad la ama.

-Lo sé, lo pude ver en sus ojos – me sentía cansada, así que lo abracé también y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tienes que descansar pequeña saltamontes – dijo Edward en mi oído. Me tomó en brazos y me recostó de nuevo en la cama. – Después discutiremos de las medidas de precaución para este embarazo. Y recuerda que prometiste acatar todas mis órdenes.

-No voy a dejar de trabajar todo el embarazo Edward, tal vez cuando tenga cinco meses. Recuerda que también soy médico y que sé cuidarme sola. – dije ya más dormida que despierta.

-Lo que digas Bella, de todos modos sé que no voy a discutir contigo. Duerme mi dulce ángel, yo velaré tus sueños como siempre – me dio un beso en la frente y con eso me quedé dormida.

Cuando salimos del hospital y nos hallábamos en casa después de dos días, todos estaban afuera esperando por mí. Me bajé y mi madre, Esme y Alice salieron corriendo a abrazarme y felicitarme. Pero Edward me quitó diciendo que necesitaba descansar. Si antes era cuidadoso y sobre protector ahora era el doble.

Jacob no vino ningún día, no supimos nada de Ana. La verdad es que no culpaba a Ana, ahora que estaba embarazada de mi propio bebe sabía lo que era la unión madre-hijo, estaba desesperada por saber el sexo del bebe, pero aun faltaban dos largos meses.

Edward cumplió lo que dijo y contrató a alguien, solo que en esta ocasión contrató a una dulce ancianita para que yo no me pusiera celosa. Era muy eficiente y vivía cerca; por lo que no tenía que vivir con nosotros. Cada noche que llegábamos de trabajar la cena ya estaba lista y la casa limpia. Edward no dejaba en paz mi vientre, y no me dejaba hacer nada pesado o algo que implicara mucho esfuerzo físico. Mi anemia fue completamente controlada y mis fuerzas regresaron, pero Edward aun no me dejaba hacer nada. Todas las noches leíamos un capítulo del libro "Que esperar cuando estas esperando". Cada uno teníamos una copia y leíamos cada quien su parte.

Tuvimos que comenzar a buscar casa, ya que el cuarto que antes era de estudio era muy pequeño. Ambos empezamos a buscar casas y cada fin de semana que no teníamos trabajo íbamos a verlas, después de eso Edward siempre me llevaba a cenar o al cine. Mi tercer mes estaba cerca, y yo estaba muy emocionada. A veces mi presión subía y era cuando Edward me regañaba.

-Bella, si no te calmas te prometo que te amarraré a la cama – decía mientras nos dirigíamos al consultorio del doctor. – Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón hasta acá, recuerda que no te puedes acelerar.

-Edward cállate, en serio. Vas a hacer que me dé un paro cardiaco, pero del aburrimiento. He estado acatando casi todas tus órdenes, es como si yo no supiera a lo que me atengo. Por favor tómatelo con calma, disfruta del embarazo porque puede ser el último.

El solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Llegamos al consultorio y Edward me tomó por la cintura. – Buenas tardes, con el doctor Aníbal por favor – dijo Edward. La recepcionista tenía unos meses trabajando con el Dr. Y aun no entendía que Edward estaba conmigo porque siempre le coqueteaba.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, que bien se ve hoy – dijo en una voz tan melosa. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, y no era precisamente por el embarazo.

-Sí, con el doctor Aníbal. Tenemos cita – dijo indiferente.

-Si claro, está esperando a la señora Cullen. Usted se puede quedar a esperar en un sofá por allá – dijo apuntando a una pequeña sala con dos sillones.

-No gracias creo que mi ESPOSA y yo pasaremos a ver como esta NUESTRO BEBE – dijo mientras enfatizaba las palabras y acariciaba mi vientre.

La recepcionista hizo una mueca de asco mientras nos hacía pasar al consultorio. En cuanto cerró la puerta comenzamos a reír. Cuando nos calmamos el doctor entró. Antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo Edward se puso de pie haciendo que nos giráramos para verlo.

-¡Es un niño Bella! – puso su mano en la boca y no apartaba la mirada del monitor.

-Ciertamente lo es – dijo el doctor riendo entre dientes.

-Edward me asustaste – dije sonriendo al ver su reacción.

-Lo siento amor, pero es un niño y es hermoso – bajo la mirada hacia mí y se acercó – Como tú.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi cara. Todo el drama de los meses pasados se borró, dejando solamente la felicidad y la emoción de vivir experiencias nuevas.

Edward me abrazó y me besó. El doctor "inesperadamente" tenía que ir a su oficina. Limpió rápidamente mi vientre dejándonos a Edward y a mí un poco de privacidad.

-Te amo – dijo mientras me ponía de pie. Me abrazó por la cintura y me puso a su altura para después besarme.

-Yo también te amo.

-Este es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia.

**Bien, uno más. Ya es menos trágico ¿no creen? No hay mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Como dice una amiga, son gratis. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior recalqué que Edward se volvía adicto a… Bella, porque eso significaba que gracias a eso Bella se pudo embarazar. Los óvulos de ella eran escasos más no nulos, así que en una de esas muchas veces pues le atinaron jaja.**

**Creo que era bastante predecible mi historia, pero bueno a alguien le sonó conocido Bella arriesgando su vida por su bebe? Jeje Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	6. Chapter 6

En mi cuarto mes de embarazo todo iba genial, mi vientre estaba ligeramente abultado por lo que la ropa me estaba empezando a quedar ajustado. Alice decidió que necesitábamos ir de compras, así que un día en el que no tenía trabajo me llevó al centro comercial. Edward estaba teniendo una tarde de chicos, había salido con Jasper y sus amigos del hospital.

-Mira Bella, éste es tan dulce – dijo mientras me mostraba un lindo vestido azul esponjado.

-Es hermoso Alice, pero creo que a mi niño no se le vería muy bien. – dije tratando de no reír. Sabía que Alice se había confundido y aun pensaba en mi hijo como la niña que probablemente tendría en estos momentos.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada. Comenzó a buscar en otra sección - ¿Y qué tal este? – dijo levantando un hermoso conjunto de pantalón y chaleco negro acompañado de una camisa blanca. En mi cabeza imaginé a Edward usando lo mismo y con un hermoso niño de pelo cobrizo en sus brazos.

-Ese es hermoso, ahora si no te molesta ¿podemos ir a comprar ropa para mí? – me acerqué y le susurré en el oído – Creo que mis senos han crecido, así que el brasier me queda ajustado.

-Eso es común Bella, vamos al área de maternidad. – Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar – Deberías pensar en accesorios para bebé. Aunque probablemente te llenen de esas cosas en la fiesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál fiesta? – traté de frenar a Alice, pero no pude.

-La que te estamos organizando para antes de que tengas a tu bebe tontita

-Pero Alice, yo no quiero ninguna fiesta y lo sabes. No me gusta que…

-Escúchame bien, tenemos meses organizando esto desde antes de… lo de Ana – bajó un poco la voz al nombrar a Ana – Así que no seas aguafiestas y has acto de presencia aunque sea.

-Está bien, pero ya sabes cómo es Edward, tal vez le parezca que no es buena idea – dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No te preocupes, ya hablamos con él y dijo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando fuera en la casa y temprano.

Rodé mis ojos, por supuesto que ya lo había visto venir. Ya llegamos. – después de lo que me pareció unos segundos, Alice apareció con una montaña de ropa entre sus pequeños bracitos.

-No me voy a medir todo eso, no estoy de humos y dudo que tenga fuerzas para tanto

-Vamos Bella, por favor. Solo piensa en lo hermosa que te verás con esto puesto – dijo enseñándome un camisón de noche color azul, del que le gustaba a Edward.

-¿Y de qué me va a servir eso? – dije rodando mis ojos.

-Pues para esas ocasiones especiales, tú sabes – me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Siento decepcionarte pequeña Alice, pero Edward y yo no somos así. No mientras el bebé siga interponiéndose – dije mientras frotaba mi vientre.

-Eso dices ahora, pero hay una parte del embarazo en el que tus hormonas te dominarán. Ya lo verás.

Compré toda la ropa que me había medido, Alice me había obligado. Después de eso me llevó a cenar una hamburguesa, pero solo me compró una ensalada. Todo gracias a las amenazas de mi encantador y sobre protector esposo. Qué más daba, me estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Comimos y charlamos, Alice me contó de lo que tenía planeado para mi fiesta y para cada uno de los cumpleaños de mi hijo hasta los seis años. De verdad estaba loca. Después me contó de todo lo que tenía planeado para su pequeña Elizabeth y el travieso de Anthony.

Estuvimos ahí hasta que oscureció y después me llevó a casa. Me ayudó a bajar todo y se fue, tenía que atender a sus hijos. Estuve sola un rato más, Edward aún no llegaba, me quedé en la sala viendo televisión para esperarlo. Como a la una de la mañana llegó, abrió la puerta muy despacio y no prendió la luz. Aún no notaba mi presencia, así que cuando me vio pegó un salto.

-¡Dios! Bella, me asustaste ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues esperándote – dije con un tono irritado.

-No debiste, necesitas descansar. – se acercó a mí pero no dejé que me tocara. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué hueles a perfume barato, licor y cigarro? ¿A caso estabas en un bar? – el pánico en mi voz fue evidente.

-Sí, pero no por eso significa que haya tomado o fumado. Fui con Jasper y mis compañeros de trabajo Bella, solo hablamos.

-Si claro, así se le llama ahora ¿no? – trató de acercarse de nuevo pero me hice para atrás y me golpeé en el pie. – ¡Ouch!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No! No estoy bien, llegas a esta hora con olor a mujerzuela, cigarro y alcohol y aceptas que fuiste a un bar a "hablar" y ¿quieres que este bien?

-Bella, de verdad cálmate. No pasó nada, checa mi aliento y sabes que jamás estaría con otra que no fueras tú.

-Eso no lo sé, y menos si no te puedo satisfacer en estos meses – con eso mi cabeza juntó todas las piezas. – ¡Estabas con alguien! – Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y empecé a ver borroso.

-¡Claro que No! – dijo con tono ofendido.

-¡Deja de mentir! – mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas pero lo ignoré.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te he dado razones para dudar de mí? No estuve, ni estaré NUNCA con alguien que no seas tú. Y si no puedes creerlo entonces no sé como saldremos adelante sin confianza, yo confío en ti más que en mí. No te he dado razones para dudar de mí.

No pude decir nada más, sabía que estaba en lo cierto y me sentía como una completa idiota. De nuevo lo había lastimado desconfiando de él. Nunca podía hacer nada correcto, todo lo que hacía lo lastimaba.

-L…lo ss…siento Edward – dije mientras intentaba recuperar mi aliento y de sostenerme para no caer. Pero fue inútil porque estuve a punto de caer, solo que Edward me atrapó.

-Vamos al hospital – dijo tomándome en brazos.

-No, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar, no me lleves al hospital – dije mientras envolvía su cuello con mis brazos.

-Bella necesitas ir, no tengo suficiente suero aquí.

-No necesito suero, solo algo de azúcar y agua. Por favor Edward

-Está bien pero si tu presión sube te llevaré.

Me recostó en la cama e hizo ademán de alejarse pero lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. – No te vayas, por favor perdóname no quise dudar de ti. – mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo solo que con mis ojos cerrados.

-Bella tienes que descansar, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte solo me pondré la pijama y me recostaré. – Lo solté aun dudando. Escuché ruidos de las puertas del closet y después como se subía a la cama detrás de mí. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y acarició mi vientre.

-Lo siento mucho Edward por f… - No me dejó terminar, puso un dedo en mi boca.

-Shh, ya no importa. Solo descansa no quiero que te pase nada. Prometo no volver a llegar tan tarde. – devolvió su mano a mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

-Edward, no quiero que te sientas atrapado aquí a mi lado. Puedes salir con tus amigos, yo prometo no ser tan exigente.

-No Bella, nunca me sentiría atrapado contigo. Si pudiera te llevaría a una isla donde estuviéramos solos tú, yo y nuestro bebé.

-Esos sería genial, no tendría que ir a la estúpida fiesta que Alice está organizando. – Edward rió un poco y después comenzó a tararear, no tardó mucho para que cayera completamente dormida.

Cuando desperté más tarde esa noche, a lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Edward. Pero como estaba muy cansada solo pude volver a dormir. Volví a abrir los ojos y era de día, el sol se reflejaba por la ventana de la habitación, estiré mi mano en busca de Edward pero no estaba.

-¿Edward? – dije levantándome de la cama.

-Acá estoy amor, vuelve a dormir si quieres iré en un momento.

No pude conciliar el sueño así que me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba Edward. Vi que tenía el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro.

-Sí, muchas gracias hasta luego. – Después colgó y anotó algo en una libreta que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? – dije acercándome, abrió sus brazos y me recosté en su regazo.

-Nos vamos – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿A dónde? – me asusté un poco, pero sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien.

-Ya lo verás – después me besó con mucha suavidad y sonrió.

**Este capitulo fue mas de relleno para lo que viene. No hay mucho que contar, solo espero que los haya dejado con la intriga. Espero ansiosa sus reviews y las suposiciones. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Vamos Bella, confía en mí – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto camino a no sé dónde. Ni Edward ni nadie me había querido decir nada, Alice había apresurado sus preparativos y hecho la fiesta antes de marcharnos. Me regalaron como un guardarropas completo para dos bebes. Lo más extraño es que lo traíamos con nosotros, así como ropa nuestra para un mes o más. Junto con el guardarropa para bebe me regalaron algunos objetos para mí. La mayoría eran camisones de noche y ropa interior. Aun seguían insistiendo en que alguna parte del embarazo mis hormonas se apoderarían de mí.

-Dime a donde vamos – dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre. – Por favor, solo dime.

-No, si te lo digo no será una sorpresa – me giró y recargó su mentón en mi hombro y sus manos en mi vientre. – Te amo ¿lo sabías?

Comenzó a besarme el hombro y el cuello, haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas corrieran por mi cuerpo. Me estremecí un poco y escuché la melodiosa risa de Edward.

-Tramposo – mascullé entre dientes.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo con una voz inocente fingida.

Si iba a jugar sucio pues yo también lo haría. Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura, me puse de puntitas y comencé a besar su cuello, después fui subiendo a su mandíbula. – ¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos? – susurré prácticamente sobre sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo negó con la cabeza. Me giré inesperadamente y sonreí – Bueno, pues hasta que no me digas no te volveré a besar.

-Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – tú te lo pierdes. Te puedo apostar que no puedes durar más de 24 horas sin besarme – dijo con orgullo.

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si – dijo rozando sus labios con mi cuello.

-Entonces es un reto, a ver quien besa primero a quien – dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho y tratando de ignorar todas las emociones que me estaba haciendo sentir con sus labios.

-Bien, ¿que ganaré? – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Muy gracioso, fanfarrón. El premio será un masaje en los pies.

-¿Qué? – dijo riendo.

-Ya me oíste, un masaje en los pies. No sé a ti, pero mis pies me están matando. Probablemente solo sea el embarazo pero no creo que te caiga mal uno ¿o sí?

-¿Estás incómoda? – me giró para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Un poco – dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo como un reclamo.

-Es solo que no te quería molestar.

-Hay Bella, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? No es molestia alguna, solo dímelo – me empezó a jalar hacia una hilera de sillas. Como sólo había una silla me dijo que me sentara yo, pero le dije que se sentara conmigo. Se sentó y luego me puso a mí encima de él. - ¿Mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias – me recosté en su hombro comencé a hacer figuritas en su pecho con mi dedo. El puso ambas manos en mi vientre, como siempre. Entonces sentí un pequeño movimiento dentro de mí.

-Wow – dijo Edward - ¿Fue lo que creo que fue?

-Sí, pateó.

-Es genial, ¿es la primera vez que pasa? – dijo moviendo sus manos en mi vientre, tratando de buscar otro movimiento.

-Sí, es la primera vez. ¿Lo sentiste en tu mano?

-Sí, fue grandioso. – Subió una de sus manos a mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos – Te amo

-Yo también te amo – creí que iba a besarme pero no lo hizo. Cuando vio mi expresión de desconcierto comenzó a reír.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes? – entonces recordé el estúpido reto que acababa de hacer.

-¿Podemos empezar mañana? O al menos uno antes de comenzar.

-Está bien, solo uno – dijo sonriendo. Se acercó tortuosamente despacio y me besó con toda la suavidad que le fue posible. Se separó y pasó sus labios a mi mandíbula y después por mi cuello. – Vamos, ese es nuestro avión.

-¿Cómo?

-Ese es nuestro avión, nos tenemos que ir.

Viajamos durante un tiempo, la verdad no tenía mucha noción del tiempo ya que la mayoría me la pasé dormida. Después de dos aviones y un pequeño barco, llegamos a una isla. No sabía bien donde estábamos porque viajamos toda la noche y no había dormido bien, así que mis ojos aun se cerraban. Estábamos en una recepción bastante elegante y Edward me sentó en una silla mientras él iba a registrarnos. El hotel se veía pequeño, pero yo solo estaba aliviada de haber llegado. Edward me había cargado todo el camino y no me había dejado caminar. Me puse de pie y comencé a ver folletos que estaban en un revistero. _"Bienvenido a Oahu" _decía uno de ellos. Hawái, Edward me había traído a Hawái. Entonces sentí como tomaban mi brazo y me giraban.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a Hawái? – pregunte tratando de sonar enojada pero me era imposible.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaría llevarte a un lugar donde solo estuviéramos tú, yo y nuestro bebé? – Asentí – Bueno pues aquí estamos – dijo extendiendo los brazos al aire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – dije sorprendida.

-Todo tu embarazo y unos meses más para que el bebe sea capaz de viajar. – La sonrisa se borró de su cara y se puso serio - Si te molesta y no quieres estar aquí podemos regresarnos ahora que todavía puedes viajar.

-No, claro que no. Me encanta este lugar, es cálido y solo estaremos tú y yo por un tiempo. Lo único que me inquieta es que pasará cuando vaya a nacer el bebe.

-No te preocupes, con la computadora calculé la fecha en la que nacerá, pero como no es exacto reservé la sala de partos del hospital que se encuentra a unas cuadras de nuestra cabaña unos días antes. Yo te atenderé.

-¿Dijiste cabaña? – pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema, me ponía nerviosa el pensar en dar a luz a mi bebe.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más – Sí, nuestra cabaña por un año. Ven vamos a ella y podrás descansar. Nuestras pertenencias ya están allá.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje me dejó caminar. Caminamos durante unos minutos y después se paró y se puso frente a mí. - ¿Puedes ponerte esto? – dijo extendiendo un antifaz.

-Me caeré – dije tomándolo de todos modos.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría? – se puso detrás de mí y me tomó por la cintura sin hacer mucha presión. Me puse el antifaz y comencé a caminar.

Unos minutos después Edward me detuvo – Ya llegamos – susurró en mi oído. – Ya te lo puedes quitar. – Cuando me lo quité frente a mí se encontraba una hermosa cabaña, frente a ella estaba la playa y todas las ventanas de la cabaña eran de vidrio.

-Edward es hermosa – mi voz se quebró. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí – me giré y lo vi a los ojos – Gracias.

-Lo que sea por ti amor. Vamos adentro para que la veas.

Me encaminó hacia el porche, introdujo la llave en la puerta y la abrió para mí. Cuando entré vi que la casa tenía tres puertas, una cocina con estufa y refrigerador, y una sala de estar. Me recordaba un poco a mi casa en Connecticut y en Phoenix.

-Ven – me llevó a una de las habitaciones – esta es nuestra habitación – era grande con una cama King size y un closet para la ropa – éste es el baño – dijo abriendo otra puerta – y por último, la habitación del bebé.

La habitación tenía una decoración de azul y dorado. Era hermosa, estaba llena de juguetes por todas partes y las ventanas eran de cristal como la mayoría de la cabaña. En el centro estaba una cuna blanca con un cobertor con bordados dorados. En la pared había un marco sin fotografía.

-¿Por qué no hay fotografía? – Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Porque es para nuestra primera foto familiar. – Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura. Comencé a llorar.

-Eres demasiado bueno para mí Edward.

-Seré bueno, pero no soy lo suficiente para ti.

-No seas tonto, claro que lo eres – levantó mi cara y lo miré a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos brillaban.

-Vamos a nadar ¿te parece? El clima es cálido y no hay posibilidades de que te enfermes cuando salgas. Aunque también podríamos nadar en la piscina que está en el jardín trasero.

-¿Tenemos una piscina en el jardín trasero?

-Sí, y un jacuzzi.

-Vamos a donde sea que tú quieras.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos cambiamos, ahora sabía porque Alice había insistido en que llevara el traje de baño. Salimos de la casa y llegamos a la playa. Estábamos completamente solos. Nos metimos y comenzamos a jugar y a aventarnos agua. Parecíamos niños pequeños, nos estábamos divirtiendo a montones. Era emocionante pensar en estar sola con Edward durante un año, nadie nos molestaría.

-Te tengo – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba suavemente por la cintura.

Comenzamos a reír y traté de forcejear para soltarme, pero solo conseguí marearme por tratar de moverme rápidamente. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a moverse y estaba a punto de caerme.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – Edward me tomó en brazos y comenzó a cargarme de vuelta a la cabaña. Me tapó con una toalla.

-Solo me moví muy rápido, no es nada grave. Tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay para cenar? – traté de calmarlo, pero su cara de preocupación aun no se quitaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? – dijo aun frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que tú quieras – dije tratando de sonar seductora para calmarlo. Me estiré un poco y besé su cuello. – Ya relájate Edward, solo fue un mareo. Por favor no lo arruines, estábamos tan contentos.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos – Tienes razón, es solo que me asusté un poco.

-Ya no te asustes, cuando de verdad me sienta mal te lo diré inmediatamente. Te lo prometo.

El sonrió de nuevo. Llegamos a la cabaña y me puso sobre mis pies. - ¿Y bien, qué te gustaría para cenar?

-Tal vez solo un poco de ensalada - ¿yo había dicho eso?, creo que definitivamente me acostumbré a comer saludablemente.

-Lo que quieras, si gustas ir a cambiarte mientras yo cocino.

Me fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse uno de los camisones que Alice y Esme me obligaron a traer y pantuflas. El ambiente era cálido por lo que no necesitaba traer mucho encima. Llegué a la cocina y vi a Edward de espaldas a mí, estaba cortando pedazos de fruta y verdura. Me acerqué y lo abracé por la cintura.

Comenzó a reír – Tu vientre en mi espalda se siente algo extraño.

-¿Te incomoda? – me iba a comenzar a alejar pero antes de que pudiera Edward se giró y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Para nada, es placentero. Me encanta ver como tu pansa va creciendo poco a poco y como tus ojos brillan más cada día.

-No solo brillan por el bebe Edward, tú provocas el 50% de ese brillo. – Bajó su cabeza y me besó. Sonreí en sus labios y él se separó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdiste el reto – comencé a reír fuerte.

-Siento decirle señora, que el reto acabó exactamente hace cinco minutos. Ambos ganamos, así que ambos tendremos que pagar. Pero sado que te amo y no necesito el masaje tanto como tú, yo te daré por ambos a ti. – sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Te extrañé – le dije mientras envolvía su cuello con mis brazos.

-Yo también – puso sus manos en mis rodillas y me cargó hasta la mesa. Me sentó en una de las sillas, y antes de marcharse me dio otro beso. Trajo un plato con fruta y otro con verdura. Comenzó a darme comida en la boca, tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera molestado pero ahora era lo más dulce del mundo.

-¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves con eso? – dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Gracias – me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.

-¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?

-Sí, estoy un poco cansada. No puedo esperar para volver a la playa mañana.

-Estaba pensando en llevarte a unas cuevas que están por aquí, si no estás muy cansada.

-Edward no lo arruines, llévame a donde quieras y no te preocupes. Si me siento mal entonces te lo diré. He estado comiendo bien, no creo que mis energías se gasten tan pronto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me llevó cargando hasta la cama, me recostó y él se puso detrás de mí.

-Edward, ¿no te incomoda que no podamos tener… tu sabes… que no podamos estar juntos, aun sabiendo que estamos solos?

-Para nada, ¿Por qué me habría de molestar?

-No sé, pensé que tal vez querrías intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque tú siempre tratas de que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad y yo no hago nada por ti.

-Tú eres todos mis sueños hechos realidad – me besó en la frente y después fue corriendo sus labios hasta mi cuello. – No necesito acostarme contigo para que mis sueños se hagan realidad, con estar a tú lado es más que suficiente.

-Gracias por todo, te amo – lo besé una vez más.

Después de eso nos quedamos completamente dormidos esa noche, ambos estábamos agotados por el viaje y sabía que Edward más porque no durmió en ningún momento por cuidarme a mí. Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño en el que aparecía un niño de pelo cobrizo de la mano de Edward, pero de pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla. Veía la cara del niño y era de horror, veía a lo lejos a un grupo de hombres de batas negras. El pequeño niño tiraba del brazo de Edward, pero el no le hacía caso. Entonces los hombres llegaban por detrás de Edward y lo golpeaban en la cabeza. Gritaba pero no se oía nada, se llevaron al niño mientras este lloraba y pataleaba. Yo no podía hacer nada y cada vez me sentía más impotente y débil.

Desperté temblando y envuelta en sudor, Edward aun seguía dormido. Sabía que esto era malo, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando desperté noté la ausencia de Edward en la cama. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba él cocinado. Olía como a huevos, tocino y panqueques. Mi estómago hizo ruido, pero afortunadamente solo yo lo escuché. Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé por la cintura. Saltó un poco pero después se giró y me abrazó pegándome más a él.

-Buenos día, hermosa – bajó su cara y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, amor – movió sus manos de mi cintura al vientre y bajó su cabeza. Depositó un beso ahí.

-Buenos días, bebe. – Era lo más hermoso de la mañana y lo hacía cada vez. - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, ¿Qué estabas preparando?

-Bueno, señora Cullen tenemos una variedad de Huevo con tocino o panqueques con miel. También podemos concederle lo que usted guste y mande. – fingió una voz más gruesa y puso cara seria.

Comencé a reír y envolví su cuello con mis brazos – Los panqueques con miel estarán bien.

-Muy bien, ve a sentarte te los llevaré en unos minutos. – Me dirigía a la mesa y comencé a servir dos vasos de jugo. Edward se veía tan relajado y contento, casi como cuando recién nos casamos.

-Aquí tienes – dijo mientras ponía un plato lleno de panqueques en la mesa. - ¿Se te antoja algo más?

-No, lo tengo casi todo.

-¿Qué te falta? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y dando un recorrido a la mesa con los ojos.

-Tú – el solo rió y se sentó a mi lado con su plato lleno de huevo y tocino.

Mientras comíamos Edward me dijo lo que teníamos planeado para hoy. Un viaje a unas cuevas que estaban como a un kilómetro, una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna y nadar un poco en la playa.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a cambiar. Me puse mi traje de baño y encima un vestido ligero que me cubría hasta las rodillas de color verde y unas sandalias del mismo color. Edward llevaba una playera tipo polo de color rojo y unos shorts cortos negros, sandalias del mismo color.

-¿Estás segura de poder hacer todo sin agotarte demasiado?, siempre podemos quedarnos a ver una película o…- lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo es su boca.

-Quiero que me muestres todo lo que hay en la isla. Como te lo he dicho mil veces, si me siento mal yo te avisaré. Ahora vamos.

Lo arrastré a la entrada y lo saqué de la casa. Antes de salir él tomó una mochila bastante grande y de aspecto pesado y se la colgó en la espalda. Se relajó y comenzamos a caminar sobre la arena, tomados de la mano. El día era más que perfecto, el calor era soportable y la humedad en el ambiente era aceptable. A mitad del camino me soltó la mano y se puso detrás de mí, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y seguimos caminando. Después de un tiempo logré ver a lo lejos un conjunto de piedras que formaban una sola. Era gigante y podía localizar una cueva entre todo ese montón de rocas. Cuando llegamos a la cueva Edward sacó de la mochila una linterna y siguió caminando.

-Edward, todo el camino es tan liso. No hay una sola piedra.

-Lo sé, yo pedí que hicieran eso. – Sentí como encogía los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-¿Cómo? – estaba completamente atónita, el había hecho esto para mí. – ¿Exactamente cuánto tienes planeando esto?

-Bueno, comencé cuando nos dijeron que no podíamos tener hijos – era tan dulce, siempre que se refería a algo malo que había conmigo hablaba como si nos pasara a los dos – Sabía que probablemente te pondrías triste, solo que no supe hasta que nivel – al recordar eso su voz se volvió un poco áspera. – Pero después paso lo de la madre sustituta, así que lo pospuse. Pensé que en algún momento podríamos venir aquí con la niña. Pero de nuevo la vida nos jugó otra broma dejándonos solos a nuestra merced. Pensé que no podrías salir adelante si te quedabas ahí, así que volví a llamar y les pedí que siguieran con el trabajo que les había pedido. Cuando supe que estabas embarazada, mi primera reacción fue gritar, de la emoción. Pero cuando comprobamos que tu estado era delicado, mi burbuja se reventó de nuevo. Aun así con todo el ajetreo del embarazo y eso, nunca les pude decir que pararan. La noche que discutimos, después de que te quedaste dormida llamaron a mi celular para avisar que habían terminado. No pensé mucho en eso y estaba a punto de dar las gracias y colgar, pero recordé lo que te acababa de decir sobre un lugar para nosotros y decidí venir.

-Wow, y todo ese tiempo no me dijiste nada

-No hubiera sido una sorpresa si te lo decía. – Paramos y me giró para que quedara frente a él - Ya llegamos.

Me giró lentamente e hizo un movimiento con su brazo. De pronto la luz llegó desde un lugar desconocido, comencé a ver a mi alrededor y vi todos los espejos y vidrios que reflejaban la luz del sol que entraba por un pequeño agujerito en la parte superior de la cueva. Pude ver que frente a mí se encontraba una mesa para dos.

-¿Qué es esto? – dije sorprendida. Comencé a caminar a la mesa, tenía que tocarlo porque sentía que todo era un sueño y podía desaparecer.

-Es nuestra comida – Separó una de las sillas para mí y me ayudó a sentarme.

-Todo es tan hermoso, gracias Edward. – Quise sentirme de verdad agradecida pero había un sentimiento que no podía evitar. Me sentía mediocre al no poder hacer nada tan lindo para él. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Mi llanto era más de dolor que de felicidad y Edward lo notó.

-Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – se hincó frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres tan perfecto y haces todo esto por mí. Yo no puedo hacer algo así por ti. – Comencé a llorar más fuerte y Edward me puso de pie y me abrazó.

-Bella tu me vas a dar el mejor regalo en todo el mundo – levantó mi cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi vientre. – Sin mencionar que tú eres lo que yo más deseo en el mundo y ya eres mía. No te sientas así amor, yo no deseo nada más que tú felicidad. Estás arriesgando tú vida por mí, por darme lo que quiero. Eso es mejor que un viaje y una comida.

-Te amo tanto – pegué mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé por la cintura.

-Yo también te amo, más que a nada en el mundo. – Nos quedamos un rato ahí en lo que me calmaba – Vamos a comer, has caminado mucho y tus energías se pueden bajar.

-Está bien – me volví a sentar y Edward fue dentro de la cueva para sacar algo.

Llegó con la cena, todo estaba delicioso. Cenamos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. Después de cenar volvimos a salir de ahí, el sol aun estaba así que nos metimos en la playa. Empezamos a jugar, solo que ahora tuve mucho cuidado de no hacer movimiento bruscos para no marearme. Cuando me cansé nos sentamos en la orilla donde las olas rozaban nuestros pies. Edward me puso en medio se sus piernas y recargó mi cabeza en su pecho, me tenía agarrada por la cintura con sus manos extendidas sobre mi pansa. Ahí nos quedamos hasta que el sol se puso, la noche cayó sobre nosotros. La puesta de sol había sido tan hermosa. Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, me puse nerviosa porque no veía bien y estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío. Temblé un poco y Edward lo notó.

-Toma – dijo extendiendo me su playera.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Yo no tengo frío. Vamos tómala. – Me ayudó a ponérmela y después me abrazó por atrás para darme más calor. - ¿Mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Después de un rato más de caminar llegamos a la cabaña. Estaba todo iluminado por pequeños focos y frente a la entrada había una mesa y velas encendidas.

-Ésta es nuestra cena para dos bajo la luz de la luna, bueno y unas cuantas luces artificiales más – me ayudó a sentarme en una mesa y como antes se fue por la comida.

Ahora cenamos riendo y hablando, todo era tan perfecto. En algún momento de la noche el teléfono de Edward sonó.

-¿Hola?- silencio -Si aquí esta ¿pasa algo? – Silencio - Está bien, te la paso. – Extendió el teléfono y me lo pasó.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas _– su voz sonaba diferente, como preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?, te oigo diferente

-_No, es una tontería. Tuve un presentimiento, pero ya vez como es eso solo una corazonada. Relájate no pasa nada _– su voz aun no me convencía. Entonces recordé mi sueño, ¿También lo habría visto Alice?

-Alice, ¿esa corazonada es respecto a mi bebe? – mi mano libre fue a mi vientre y pude ver de reojo la cara preocupada de Edward.

-_No, en serio Bella no es nada. Por favor olvídalo, no debí llamar. De hecho ya me tengo que ir, Anthony se está bañando. Cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo?, te esperamos y estoy ansiosa por conocer a tu hijo. Mándale mis saludos a Edward. _– Antes de que pudiera decir algo, colgó.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Edward tomó el teléfono de mi mano y lo guardó.

-Alice dijo que tenía un presentimiento – mi cabeza trataba de encontrar algún cabo suelto que me dijera que era lo que pasaba, pero no encontraba nada.

-Sobre el bebe – no era una pregunta, solo asentí. – No te preocupes, mañana podemos ir al hospital a hacer un chequeo general.

-Sí, eso me parece lo mejor.

Después de eso, terminamos de cenar. Mi cabeza estaba completamente desconectada de la realidad, estaba tratando de encontrar alguna explicación. Lo único que podía ser es que mi hubiera algo malo con mi embarazo, pero yo podía identificar si tenía algo mal y no era así.

Me bañé y vestí en silencio, después me metí en la cama y me tapé. Edward tampoco dijo nada, después de que me acosté yo él se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura. – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Edward. – Me dormí pensando en mi sueño y en lo que había dicho Alice. Tuve la misma pesadilla, solo que en ésta ocasión pude ver las caras de los tres encapuchados de negro. Los tres eran exageradamente hermosos, inhumanos. De nuevo me levanté con sudor en la frente, solo que Edward si se había despertado en esta ocasión.

-Solo fue un sueño Bella, cálmate. – Me abrazó y pegué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Edward, tengo miedo. Creo que algo puede estar mal, pero no se qué.

-Ya amor, descansa. Solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca y podremos ir al hospital. – Levanté mi cara y lo besé. Mis manos fueron a su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello. Necesitaba una distracción y sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Edward con mucha delicadeza rompió el beso – Bella, ¿Qué haces?

-Ayúdame a olvidar mi sueño, te quiero a ti – traté de besarlo de nuevo pero él me detuvo.

-No, no es correcto. Puedo lastimarte

-No lo harás – mi miedo se convirtió en desesperación.

-Basta, esto no es lo que quieres. No estás en condiciones.

-¿Acaso no me quieres ahora que estoy gorda? – comencé a llorar, me estaba rechazando.

-Dios, Bella ¿Qué te pasa? – se quedó callado un rato y después comenzó a reír. Eso me hizo enojar mucho y lo golpeé en el estómago con el codo. – Siempre me dijeron que los cambios de humor eran graciosos, pero apenas ahora me doy cuenta. Tu embarazo no es normal porque tú no actúas como las demás, tus cambios de humor comienzan apenas ahora en tu segundo trimestre, cuando es normal que comiencen desde el principio.

-¿Me estás llamando rara? – Me estaba haciendo enojar mucho.

-No amor, solo eres única y toda mía – volvió a besarme y todo mi enojo se fue. Tal vez de verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Pasar de asustada a desesperada a triste a enojada a contenta no era normal en mí.

-Edward, de verdad quiero intentarlo. Creo que mis hormonas están controlando todo en mí – al parecer Alice tenía razón.

-No Bella, ya lo habíamos discutido. No resistiré mucho si sigues jugando sucio así que creo que mejor me voy al sofá de la sala.

-Oh no señor, tú no te vas a ninguna parte – lo tomé por el brazo y me puse sobre él.

-Bella, por favor no me hagas esto. Sabes lo débil que soy – podía ver su sonrisa.

-¿Débil?, eso me gusta. – bajé mi cabeza y lo besé. Él lo respondió y trató de apartarme pero no pudo, porque lo estaba haciendo con mucha suavidad y yo era más fuerte que eso. Entonces sentí otro movimiento dentro de mí, pero era más fuerte que los demás, casi doloroso. Me separé y Edward se quedó mirando mi vientre al igual que yo.

-Fue… eso… ¿pateó? – Edward se trabó y no pudo decir nada más, puso sus manos en mi vientre y comenzó a moverlas alrededor.

-Al parecer se emocionó junto conmigo – comencé a reír y Edward también. – Hay Chris, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – dije mientras ponía una de mis manos en mi vientre, sobre una de las de Edward.

-¿Chris?

-Oh, bueno es solo que había estado pensando en algún nombre para el bebé y creo que Christopher me gusta, por eso Chris.

-Es lindo – sabía que Edward deseaba que su hijo llevara su nombre.

-¿Quieres saber el otro nombre en el que pensé?

-Claro

-Bueno su nombre completo sería – me agaché y besé su cuello – Christopher – le di un beso en la mejilla – Edward – le di un beso en la otra mejilla – Cullen –lo besé en los labios.

-Gracias – susurró sobre mis labios. – Ahora a dormir pequeña saltamontes. –De una forma rápida pero dulce me quitó de encima de él y me puso a su lado. Me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a él.

-Eres un cobarde – dije en forma de broma. – Te reto a que duermas conmigo después de que comprobemos que todo va bien. – Sabía que no podría resistirse a un reto.

-No, así estoy bien. No quiero arriesgarme – o tal vez sí.

-Cobarde

-Seré cobarde pero no lo voy a hacer. Ya duerme Bella, y nada de pesadillas.

-Sí papa – dije jugando.

-Buenas noches Bella – bajó una de sus manos a mi vientre – Buenas noches Chris.

Entonces volvió a patear. – Yo creo que le gusta tu voz tanto como a mí.

-Es bueno saberlo. – Levantó mi cara con un dedo para que lo viera a los ojos – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo – me besó una vez más y después nos dormimos.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan mucho. No hay mucho que decir. La explicación racional del sueño vendrá más adelante. Espero que lea haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos vestimos. Edward llamó al hotel para que mandaran un carro. Cuando llegó nos subimos y nos llevó directo al hospital. Había olvidado lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que me vi frente a la entrada principal. Comencé a estremecerme un poco y Edward me tomó de la cintura.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás – me susurró al oído.

-¿Y si no?, Edward tengo mucho miedo – puse mis manos sobre las de él.

-No te preocupes, solo por favor no olvides que tu salud es lo primero.

Comenzamos a caminar y entramos al hospital. Era pequeño y todo tenía flores y piñas como adornos. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en Hawái.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. Cullen. Quisiera saber si me podrían proporcionar un consultorio para realizar un ultrasonido por favor.

-Permítame – la enfermera tomó el teléfono y marcó algo. Mientras más se acercaba el momento más temblaba.

-Bella, si no te calmas tu presión va a subir – me dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos. – Ya cálmate ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te desmayes sin mencionar que… ¡OH RAYOS! – gritó golpeándose la frente con la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dije algo asustada.

-No te di de desayunar, espérame aquí voy por algo a la cafetería.

-Claro que no te vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí – lo miré como si quisiera matarlo. Estábamos en un lugar que no conocíamos y me quería dejar sola ¿estaba loco? Él rió un poco y me tomo del brazo.

-El consultorio 3b está desocupado, ahí está el equipo de ultrasonido. Aquí tiene las llaves y por favor firme aquí. – Edward hizo lo que le pidieron y tomó las llaves.

-Gracias, muy amable – le sonrió y comenzó a jalar mi brazo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y había una barra para bebidas y otra para la comida. Edward me dijo que me sentara mientras él traía mi desayuno. Unos minutos después llegó con la bandeja llena.

-Los hawaianos usan mucho la carne de puerco y no es bueno para el bebe, así que te traje cosas empaquetadas. Creo que la persona que sirve los platillos me odia. Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría? Tengo cereal, galletas, te compré un café, yogurt con fruta, fruta sola.

-La fruta con yogurt está bien – me entregó lo que le pedí y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

Cuando terminamos me llevó a la sala que le habían dicho que estaba desocupada. Entramos y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá. Con toda la suavidad que le fue posible levantó mi blusa y aplicó el gel. Comenzó a mover el ecógrafo sobre mi estómago y no separamos la vista del monitor. A simple vista todo estaba bien, tenía dos hermosos bracitos y dos hermosas piernitas. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era mi niño. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Edward se giró para mover el ecógrafo de lugar y me vio.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – dijo con tono asustado.

-E…es t…tan hermoso Edward míralo. Es tan pequeñito – Había visto algunos bebes en otras ocasiones, cuando hacía ultrasonidos en mi trabajo pero no había comprendido como es que las mamás lloraban. Pero ahora veía a mi hijo, a mi milagro, una parte mía y de Edward dentro de mí. Mis ojos se apartaron del monitor y volteé a ver a Edward.

-Sí lo es, al igual que tú – se levantó del banco donde se encontraba y me besó. - ¿Ves? Te lo dije, todo está en perfectas condiciones. Las medidas son proporcionales con su edad y todo su cuerpo está completo.

-Es tan perfecto como tú amor – le dije mientras él limpiaba mi vientre con una toalla. Cuando terminó le dio un beso y lo acarició. Mi estómago aun se sentía pegajoso por el gel – Voy a necesitar un baño después de esto.

-Podemos tomarlo en la piscina trasera, o en el jacuzzi. – Sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Entregamos las llaves y nos fuimos al auto.

Al llegar de nuevo a nuestra cabaña fuimos a la habitación y nos cambiamos. Me puse el traje de baño y Edward tomó un par de toallas. - ¿Vamos? – dijo extendiendo su brazo a mí.

Me encaminó a la orilla de la alberca y me ayudó a introducirme en la piscina. Tenía una profundidad suficiente para que pudiera caminar. Edward dejó las toallas en una mesa que se encontraba ahí y se metió. Comenzamos a nadar de un lado a otro, el agua era tibia y muy agradable. Estuvimos ahí hasta que el sol se metió, cuando Edward se acercó para ayudarme mi estómago hizo ruido y él se rió.

-Vaya nena, creo que alguien tiene hambre – dijo tocando mi vientre por debajo del agua.

-Recuerda que ahora como por dos – Edward se acercó más a mí y pegó su cuerpo con el mío, bajó su cara poco a poco y me besó con mucha dulzura. Moví mis brazos a su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo. Me cargó de una manera muy despacio y me puso a su altura, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y no nos separamos.

-Wow, lo siento – dijo cuando nos separamos en busca de aire – No es bueno provocarte con tus hormonas gobernando tu cuerpo.

-Es algo tarde señor Cullen, ahora o termina o querrá que muera – dije sonriendo y trazando su cara con mi dedo.

-Bella, sabes que no puedo.

-Sí puedes pero no quieres, admítelo – dije haciendo un puchero.

Volvió a besarme y yo lo empujé para que quedara pegado a la orilla de la piscina, él se giró y ahora yo era la que tenía la espalda presionada en la pared de la piscina. Creí que había ganado en esta ocasión y que obtendría lo que quería, pero de nuevo el gran auto control de Edward lo detuvo.

-Es suficiente – dijo tratando de tomar aire. – Vamos a darte de comer, Chris tiene hambre.

Respiré profundamente y Edward me puso sobre mis pies. Me ayudó a salir de la piscina y me pasó una toalla. Estaba tan enojada que no dije nada el resto de la cena.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás enojada? – dijo mientras nos cambiábamos.

-Tomaré una ducha – dije ignorando su pregunta.

-No Bella, dime que tienes – tomó mi brazo y me giró para enfrentarlo a la cara.

-No tengo nada, quiero tomar una ducha. – Traté de soltarme pero Edward no me dejó.

-Podría lastimarte o a Chris, compréndeme. – Dijo suplicante.

-No Edward, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. La gente que se hace ultrasonidos siempre hace la misma pregunta "_¿Podemos tener sexo mientras estoy embarazada?_" y nosotros más que nadie sabemos la respuesta. Entonces porque es diferente conmigo Edward dime porque no entiendo.

-No me quiero arriesgar, solo faltan cuatro meses Bella, ¿Por qué estás tan insistente ahora? – se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Ya te lo dije, mis hormonas controlan todo en mí. Alice me lo advirtió, dijo que Jasper se había negado en un principio pero después de poner su cara de corderito aceptó. No veo que sus hijos tengan algún defecto ¿o sí?

-Bella, no puedo. Me da miedo que por cumplir mis deseos algo salga mal – entonces él también lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo. Decidí ayudar quitarle ese miedo. Lo besé y lo tomé por el cuello.

-Yo no tengo miedo, y no seas egoísta no solo son tus deseos piensa en los míos – dije fingiendo estar enojada.

Suspiró profundamente y me cargó hasta la cama, se recostó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme. Entonces Chris decidió intervenir de nuevo. Pateó y Edward se puso de pié inmediatamente.

-Te lo dije, lo estoy aplastando. Basta Bella, si vas a estar enojada conmigo hasta que lo hagamos pues entonces así quédate no voy a… - lo corté con un dedo.

-Tengo un idea, ven – lo tomé del brazo y lo recosté en la cama, me puse sobre él y lo comencé a besar.

En esta ocasión no se detuvo, en varias ocasiones Chris pateó pero Edward no lo sintió. Cuando desperté, Edward aun seguía dormido. Sonreí al recordar lo que habíamos discutido y como habíamos terminado. Decidí tomar un baño, cuando estaba lavando mi cabello sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre. Vaya Chris iba a ser todo un pateador.

-Christopher, por favor deja de golpearme – dije mientras frotaba mi vientre.

-¿Dijiste algo? – dijo Edward mientras entraba en el baño.

-Chris está muy despierto esta mañana y cada vez patea más fuerte.

Edward se metió a la ducha conmigo y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo con la esponja.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?, al parecer va a estar muy soleado. Solo si tú quieres.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Hay un restaurante no me muy lejos de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir?

-Creo que mejor no, no puedo caminar mucho. Con cualquier cosa se altera y patea, sé que no es intencional pero me lastima – comencé a frotar su cabello con el champú. El llevó sus manos a mi vientre y lo acarició.

-Chris, deja de lastimar a tu madre – como en ocasiones anteriores pateó, pero ahora con más suavidad, como si hubiera comprendido.

Ambos sonreímos. Cuando terminamos de ducharnos nos cambiamos. Yo me puse un camisón de Edward y el traje de baño abajo, él se puso una playera y un short. Fuimos a la playa y comenzamos a nadar en él. Edward sacó una manta y la extendió en la playa.

-Cuando te canses podemos recostarnos aquí.

-Está bien

Nadamos por una hora, mis fuerzas estaban comenzando a bajar así que nos sentamos sobre la manta. Quería ponerme bocabajo pero no podía por mi abultado vientre. Me senté frente a Edward y le pedía que pusiera protector solar en mi espalda. Hizo lo que le pedí y yo hice lo mismo con él. Fuimos de vuelta a la cabaña y preparó comida. Cuando terminamos de comer nos quedamos sentados en la mesa viéndonos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó después de un rato.

-Estoy cansada, veamos una película.

-De acuerdo, ve a la sala y escoge una, yo voy por palomitas de maíz y jugo.

Me dirigí a la sala y seleccioné una película vieja que nos gustaba a ambos. Edward llegó y nos recostamos en el sofá. Puse mi cabeza en su regazo y extendí mis piernas a lo largo del sofá. En cuanto comenzó, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de que los créditos del principio dejaran de salir, yo ya estaba dormida.

Desperté y estaba recostada en la cama, Edward me había cargado. Me levanté muy despacio y salí de la habitación.

-Alice deja de asustarla, está dormida. La última vez que llamaste se alteró. – Silencio – No, ella está bien y Chris también – silencio – A Bella le gusta el nombre de Christopher y sabes que no le puedo negar nada – silencio – sí, su segundo nombre en Edward. – Silencio – Está bien Alice, nos vemos en unos meses más – silencio – Si Alice, prometo mandarte fotografías al correo electrónico. Adiós, cuídate y le das un beso a Anthony de nuestra parte.

-Edward – él se giró y sonrió al verme.

-Vaya, vaya bella durmiente. Creí que tendría que ir a darle un beso para que despertara.

-Hubiera sido encantador – dije sonriendo y caminando hacia él. Extendió sus brazos y me senté en su regazo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo durmiendo?

-Bueno pues el resto de la tarde y de la noche, son las siete de la mañana.

-¿Tanto?, creo que me agoté mucho nadando.

-No creo que nadar haya tenido nada que ver Bella, te dije que estaba mal – dijo serio y frunciendo el ceño.

-No empieces Edward, encantada pagaría una semana de sueño por estar contigo. No lo arruines.

-Como digas amor, ¿quieres comer?

-Claro, ¿Qué hay?

-Lo que quieras, te puedo llevar a ese restaurante que te dije ayer. Si tienes fuerzas claro.

-Sí, creo que me gustaría

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos pusimos en marcha. Cuando llegamos nos dieron una mesa y una carta. Ordenamos y comimos en silencio. Edward pagó la cuenta y nos dispusimos a marcharnos.

-¿Te gustó la comida? – preguntó Edward tomando mi mano.

-Estaba deliciosa, gracias – dije sonriéndole.

-Por nada, sabes que es un placer.

De pronto sentí como mi azúcar bajó y comencé a ver todo negro. No me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, tenía que avisarle a Edward que estaba bien.

-Edward – él se frenó y se giró para verme. – No te asustes, pero creo que no me siento bien. ¿Podríamos sentarnos? – Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Edward me tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Bella, quédate conmigo. Falta poco para llegar al hospital – No al hospital no, traté de decirle pero no tenía fuerzas.

Sentí como me recostaba sobre una camilla y me llevaba hasta una habitación. Las voces se comenzaron a hacer murmullos y no entendía nada, no pude más y me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

-Es muy peligroso Dr. Cullen, es necesario un aborto. Su esposa no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ese bebe. – Escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no tenían mucho sentido.

-No lo va a aceptar y yo no firmaré nada sin que ella no lo quiera – esa era l voz de Edward, se oía firme pero con un matiz de dolor.

-¿Edward? – abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi que frente a mí estaba Edward y otra persona, que por su bata blanca se veía que era doctor.

-Bella, ya despertaste – tomó mi mano y la besó.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? – me estaba cansando de estar en el hospital internada, era donde trabajaba pero últimamente había estado más internada.

-Tu estado es delicado pero el bebe está bien, tú necesitas reposar el resto del embarazo y existen posibilidades de que necesites una cesárea en el octavo mes.

-Eso es algo bueno ¿cierto? – dije preocupada y rogándole a Edward con los ojos que asintiera o que dijera que sí.

-De cierta manera lo es, pero los doctores de la isla dice que la mejor opción es un aborto – vio que iba a empezar a protestar y puso un dedo en mi boca. – Ya les dije que no, no te alteres.

-Edward ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado? ¿Seguro que Chris está bien? – mis manos se fueron automáticamente a mi vientre.

-Chris está más que perfecto, estoy preocupada por ti, si no te hubiera traído a esta estúpida isla no te habría pasado esto.

-No Edward, no es tú culpa ¿entendiste?, lo único que quisiste hacer es huir de nuestros problemas, y éstos nos siguieron hasta acá. En ese caso es mí culpa por ser tan defectuosa y débil. – Me estaba empezando a enojar y mis lágrimas se estaban agolpando en mis ojos. El Holter comenzó a hacer más ruido por el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

-No Bella, nunca quise decir eso. – Se hincó a un lado de la cama y recargó su cabeza en mis piernas. – Estoy cansado de verte en un hospital y que no seas médico sino paciente. Es muy estresante y doloroso. No podemos regresar a casa en Phoenix porque no estás en condiciones de viajar, tendremos que quedarnos en la cabaña durante todo el tiempo.

-Huy sí, que castigo quedarme atrapada en una hermosa casa con playa delantera, piscina y jacuzzi trasero y lo peor de todo, tú – dije con sarcasmo. Edward levantó su cara y me miró, le sonreí y él me la respondió con una débil.

Después de todo el día de estar en observación Edward me llevó de vuelta a la cabaña en carro. Me ayudó a entrar y me senté en la sala.

-Comencemos nuestro eterno encierro viendo una película ¿sí? – dije haciéndole señales para que se sentara a mi lado.

El se sentó, pero antes puso una película. Me recostó en su regazo y me abrazó por la cintura. Se terminó la película y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Podrías bañarte conmigo?

-Claro

Nos metimos en la ducha y como en la mañana Edward lavó mi cuerpo y yo su cabello. Salimos y nos pusimos la pijama. Nos metimos en la cama y me pegué lo más que pude. Chris pateó tan fuerte que me hizo sisear de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, te lastime? – dijo Edward alejándose de mí.

-No, fue Chris. Es muy fuerte – me volví a pegar a su cuerpo y él me abrazó por la cintura. Con una mano acarició mi vientre y comenzó a tararear. – Te amo Edward, mucho.

-Yo también te amo – levanté mi cara y busqué sus labios. Él adivinó lo que quería y alcanzó mis labios. – Duerme Bella, lo necesitas.

Volvió a acariciar mi vientre y a tararear, me quedé dormida en menos de cinco minutos. Estos mese iban a ser largos, solo deseo que Edward no se canse de mí.

**Espero que no los esté aburriendo con esto y si es así pues díganme ¿ok? Bueno un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan reviews muchísimas gracias me animan mucho. Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo. Voy a apresurar un poco las cosas, no voy a poner detalle a detalle por cada mes.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando me levanté Edward no estaba en la cama, me giré y vi que había un papel en la mesita de noche. "_Te llevaré el desayuno a la cama, no te levantes. Te amo_" Sonreí y pegué la nota a mi pecho, Edward era tan perfecto. Me quedé recostada y pensando en trivialidades y cosas que tendría que hacer ahora que no podía caminar mucho o hacer grandes esfuerzos.

-Bella, ¿estás despierta? –la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Edward entró. Traía una mesita plegable llena de comida,

-Buenos días –dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy la mujer más hermosa del mundo? –dijo poniendo la mesita en la cama y acariciando mi mejilla.

-No lo sé, no la conozco –escondí mi sonrisa y puse cara de indignada - ¿Acaso tu si?

-Sí, ella tiene ojos café chocolate, su cabello es café también pero con el sol tiene unos hermosos reflejos rojos –se acercó a mí y puso ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza. Estábamos recostados en la cama pero su peso no estaba sobre mí–. Cuando le dices cumplidos o se avergüenza sus mejillas se ponen de un hermoso color rosado. Su sonrisa me hace querer entregarle el mundo, mientras que me dice que todo saldrá bien. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? –sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos y podía saborear la menta. Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió de lado– Que es TODA mía.

Acortó la distancia y me besó, yo lo respondí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se distrajo un poco y se apoyó en mí. Chris decidió intervenir de nuevo y pateó. Edward se percató de eso y se movió rápidamente. Después de la forma más dulce y gentil apoyó ambas manos y su cabeza en mi vientre.

-Lo siento Chris, no pude evitarlo. Cuando veas lo hermosa que es tu madre me comprenderás -movió sus manos dulcemente por mi vientre y comenzó a tararear.

Desayunamos en silencio, todo estaba delicioso como siempre. Después Edward me ayudó a tomar una ducha como en las ocasiones anteriores. Me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, no íbamos a salir a ninguna parte que implicara caminar más de 50 metros. Mi estómago estaba más abultado que antes y mi equilibrio había empeorado, cada vez que caminaba aunque sea para el baño Edward me llevaba. Estábamos en la sala, recostados, yo con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y mis piernas extendidas en el sillón. Me estaba dando uvas, de una en una en la boca. Se suponía que estábamos viendo una película pero la verdad no apartábamos los ojos del otro. Por una extraña razón sentía como si lo fuera a perder en cualquier momento, como si me fuera a dejar o si fuera a… No quería ni pensar en eso. Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecerme un poco y Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿Tienes frío? –trató de levantarse pero se lo impedí.

-No, no tengo frío. Por favor no te vayas –me enderecé muy despacio y luego lo miré a los ojos. Me acerqué más a él y lo abracé por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? –tocó mi frente con su mano y luego mis mejillas.

-No, solo quiero que estés conmigo

-Bella, ¿tienes miedo de algo?, tu voz suena como asustada –¡rayos!, era tan perceptivo.

-Tengo una extraña sensación de vacío. Te necesito cerca –me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó más a él.

-Yo también tengo miedo pero no sé de qué –susurró a mi oído.

Nos quedamos un rato más ahí, hasta que la película se acabó. Después nos fuimos a la habitación, aun era temprano y no sabíamos que hacer. Nos recostamos en la cama, estaba de lado y Edward por detrás abrazándome por la cintura y paseando sus manos por mi vientre.

-¿Te gustaría meterte en el jacuzzi? – dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Me encantaría – nos pusimos el traje de baño y salimos al jardín. Edward me ayudó a entrar. El agua era extremadamente relajante. Edward se metió y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfectamente – le dije sonriendo lo más que pude–. Tengo algo que decirte… pero temo que te enojes–bajé la cara para no verlo a los ojos.

-Dime y yo te diré si me molesta o no.

-Es que, me preguntaba si… bueno existe la posibilidad de que, te aburras conmigo –dije lo último lo más bajo y entre dientes para que no me entendiera.

-No es posible eso, yo creo que más bien será al revés – lo dijo con tanta naturalidad.

-Nunca me aburriría estando contigo, eres tan especial y cada día me enseñas algo nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo levantando mi cara y sonriendo.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no puedo ni bañarme sola. Necesito que me acompañes a todos lados.

-Créeme que lo de que no te puedas bañar sola es más un beneficio para mí y el andar a todos lados cuidándote es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Entiende que tú me estás dando algo mucho más valioso que todo lo que yo intento darte y lo peor de todo es que estás arriesgando tú vida –se acercó aun más y se puso frente a mí, tomó mis manos y las besó. Es como si estuviera hincado, solo que estábamos bajo el agua. Me acerqué más a él y lo besé, puse mis manos detrás de su cuello y el puso las suyas en mi cintura. Después de un rato nos separamos y me acomodé de nuevo recargando mi espalda en la pared del jacuzzi.

-Esto es tan relajante, mis músculos estaban engarrotados por tanto estar acostada. Debería intentar hacer yoga para embarazadas, dicen que es muy buena y no pones gran esfuerzo.

-Preferiría que no, mejor puedes pasar todas las noches aquí conmigo hasta que te desentumas. – Se sentó del lado contrario que yo y tomo mi pie en sus manos –creo que te debo un masaje de pies.

Comenzó a masajearlo de una forma muy suave, me relajé más de lo que ya estaba. Recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás y respiré hondo. Edward terminó con un pie y continuó con el otro. Cuando terminó lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y fue a sentare a un lado mío. Levanté mi cabeza y la apoyé en su hombro, él me movió de tal forma que quedara entre sus piernas con la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, pero no me quería ir de ahí aun. Edward besó mi cabello y lo acarició.

-Vamos adentro amor, tienes que descansar –mis fuerzas se estaban agotando y estaba segura de que después no me podría poner de pie. Me comencé a mover muy despacio para no marearme o caerme. Edward me ayudó y cuando estuvieron mis pies bien puestos en el piso Edward me cargó hasta la habitación, me ayudó a cambiarme y me recostó en la cama. El se fue a cambiar y yo ya estaba prácticamente dormida cuando regresó. Me giré para quedar frente a él, besé su pecho denudo y después subí mi cara para encontrar sus labios.

-Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien –dijo después de que rompimos nuestro beso.

-Gracias Edward, tú igual. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo

Los siguientes días fueron similares, en una que otra ocasión, Edward me dejó salir a la playa. Mis fuerzas disminuían con más rapidez y mi apetito crecía. Había ganado casi 7 kilogramos en dos meses y medio. Edward estaba muy contento todo el tiempo, pero cuando estábamos a dos semanas para que me internaran él se empezó a poner nervioso. Trataba de animarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien y que todo iba a salir bien. La noche anterior a que me internaran estábamos cenando en un silencio incómodo. Sabía que Edward estaba muy nervioso, yo estaría igual si fuera a operarlo a él.

Cuando fuimos a dormir estábamos con nuestras espaldas pegadas, yo fingía estar dormida y estaba segura de que él también. En una ocasión escuché un sollozo de su parte, supuse que se estaba conteniendo para no hacer ruido. Me giré y lo abracé por atrás.

-Edward, no tengas miedo – le susurré en el oído. Él se giró y me abrazó, comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza con su cabeza recargada en mi cuello.

-No puedo evitarlo Bella, no sé qué haría si… por mi culpa. Bella no puedo con esto, no podría seguir viviendo si algo sale mal.

-Nada va a salir mal, y si fuese así quiero que salgas adelante. Tendrás a Chris. Por favor Edward promételo – levanté su cara para verlo a los ojos. – Promételo.

Edward cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – No puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir.

-¿Entonces dejarás a Chris solo? ¿Dejarás que mi muerte sea en vano?

-No digas eso, no me ayuda en mi ánimo Bella.

-Contéstame

-No, no lo dejaría solo pero eso es lo que me asusta. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo verlo de la misma forma? Todo porque fue el causante de tu muerte.

-Nunca pienses eso, ¡NUNCA! – mi voz se alzó un poco con pánico. No dijo nada – Por favor Edward, no podré dormir si no lo prometes y también quiero otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me prometas que si hay alguna complicación y tienes que elegir, lo elegirás a él. Prométeme ambas cosas. – Me miró a los ojos y por un momento dudó.

-Te prometo que si tengo que escoger, lo escogeré a él y también te prometo que saldré adelante.

-Gracias – tomé suavemente su rostro y lo besé con toda la pasión y el amor que pude. Después de eso nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

El sol golpeó mi cara y me desperté, Edward seguía dormido y podía ver en sus ojos el cansancio. No me hospitalizarían hasta la tarde. Si se llegaba a despertar lo obligaría a dormir de nuevo hasta que estuviera bien descansado, o hasta que fuera hora de irnos.

Me levanté muy despacio para ir a comer, tenía mucha hambre y cuando estaba nerviosa por lo general comía de más. Edward no se despertó, fui a la cocina y de forma muy silenciosa me serví un plato de cereal. Me dirigí a la sala para sentarme y ver la tele mientras comía. Puse el televisor muy bajito para que no se despertara. Estuve una hora ahí, yendo y viniendo de la cocina por comida.

-¿Bella? – Oí a Edward llamar - ¿¡Bella!?

-Acá estoy Edward – dije alzando la voz.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no debes de caminar – me dijo en tono molesto.

-Tenía hambre y quería que descansaras. – Respiró profundamente y fue a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te pudiste haber lastimado.

-Ya señor gruñón – dije tocando sus labios con mis dedos – Tengo la cura perfecta para tu estrés.

Me puse de pie muy cuidadosamente y lenta para no marearme. Tiré de su brazo y se puso de pie inmediatamente no permitiéndome hacer ni el mínimo esfuerzo.

Lo llevé al baño y comencé a quitar su ropa mientras él hacía lo propio con la mía. Nos metimos a la ducha y me ayudó a tallar mi cuerpo mientras yo lavaba su cabello. Me giró dejándome de espaldas a él, comenzó a lavar mi cabello y cuando terminó me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? – me susurró dulcemente en el oído.

-No, pero tengo una idea de lo hermoso que eres tú.

-_Eso es como comparar un árbol con un bosque_ (N.A: Esta es una de mis frases favoritas de Eclipse, tenía que ponerla.)

Salimos de la ducha y nos cambiamos, Edward tenía la tradición de vestir de banco cada vez que asistía a una operación y en ésta ocasión no fue diferente. Se veía extremadamente guapo con su camisa y pantalones blancos. Yo me puse un camisón largo de maternidad y unas mayas de deporte. Fuimos al hospital en un carro que rentó Edward, cuando llegamos rápido con dieron una habitación. Estaba recostada en la cama con Edward a mi lado.

-Falta una hora aproximadamente – dijo acariciando mi mano.

-Edward – se giró para verme – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Bella, solo quiero que todo esto acabe para poder estar juntos sin preocupaciones. – Con una de sus manos acarició mi vientre y sonrió – Bueno, excepto una.

La hora paso más rápido de lo que pensé y cuando menos me lo imaginé me encontraba en el quirófano con el cuerpo anestesiado, de mi cuello para abajo y en bata. Tenía una gran manta extendida frente a mí impidiéndome ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo podía escuchar lo que Edward me decía y lo que le decía a los otros doctores. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, no podía escuchar nada que me diera una pista de cuanto faltaba, pero entonces lo escuché… era el llanto de un bebe, no de cualquier bebe sino **mí **bebe, **nuestro **bebe.

-Bella, mira te presento a Chris, Chris tu mamá – Edward se acercó con un bulto entre sus manos. Me lo entregó y por primera vez pude ver a mi hijo, sus facciones eran iguales a las mías, aunque eso podía cambiar con el tiempo. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante verde como los de Edward y su cabello aun cuando estaba mojado se notaba ese característico color cobrizo que tanto amaba. Era una copia exacta del hombre que era su padre. Me alegraba de haber tomado todos esos riesgos.

Levanté mi cara, ahora cubierta de lágrimas, para mirar a Edward. A pesar de traer puesto el cubre boca podía ver que sonría. Pero la imagen perfecta cambió cuando los ojos de Edward se tornaron a pánico, sentí como alguien se llevaba a mi bebé de mis brazos. En esos momentos recordé el sueño que había tenido en ocasiones anteriores. Intenté gritar pero nada se escuchó.

-Dr. Cullen la perdemos – escuché a un hombre a lo lejos.

-¡Bella! Bella, respóndeme no me puedes dejar ¿Lo entiendes? – escuchaba la voz torturada de Edward, pero por más que le quería contestar mi voz no salía. Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado, sabía que no resistiría mucho.

-Te amo – logré susurrar antes de que mis ojos se cerraran. A pesar de saber lo que estaba pasando y sentirme fatal por hacerle eso a Edward, tenía la sensación de poder cerrar los ojos en paz. Ahora todo estaba en orden, Chris tendría a alguien quien lo amara igual que yo y lo protegiera. Edward tendría su compañía y él cumpliría su promesa de salir adelante. Tal vez hasta llegaría a amar a alguien más. En todo caso yo estaría cuidándolos desde donde sea que me encontrara. Siempre esperando por el día en el que nos volviéramos a encontrar.


	11. Especial solo una intrusion pequeña

**Edward POV**

El parto había sido todo un éxito, en estos momentos tenía entre mis manos al bebe más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. En cuanto abrió los ojos comenzó a llorar, era el llanto más bello que había oído, el único que pagaría por escuchar de nuevo. Corté su cordón umbilical, siempre había soñado con hacer eso y a pesar de que lo había hecho por todos esos papás que no se atrevían, el hacerlo en mi hijo era una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida. Dejé que los médicos asistentes terminaran de cerrar el vientre de Bella, eran suficientemente expertos. Limpié rápidamente a Christopher para arroparlo y que Bella lo viera por primera vez. Sabía que estaba despierta y que estaba impaciente. Había tenido que pasar por tanto y al fin estaba aquí con nosotros, de pronto todo el estrés que había sentido en los días pasados fue reemplazado por felicidad.

Después de que arropé a mi bebe, lo miré por primera vez a los ojos. Eran del mismo color que los míos, pero mil veces más profundos y hermosos, su cabello también era del mismo que el mío. Al menos Bella había recibido su mini Edward. Lo acuné en mis brazos e inmediatamente dejó de llorar, me miraba como si supiera quién soy. Estiró su bracito y yo bajé mi cabeza para que alcanzara mi cara. Cuando la tocó sentí una corriente eléctrica que solo creí que podría recibir de Bella.

-Bella, mira te presento a Chris, Chris tu mamá – dije mientras cuidadosamente ponía a Chris en los brazos de su hermosa madre.

En los ojos de Bella pude ver la intensidad, los sentimientos encontrados. También podía ver como Chris no se había inmutado ni un poco aun cuando cambió de brazos y de posición, es como si supiera que era su madre, que era la persona que lo había cuidado todos esos meses. Entonces comprendí que solo Chris y yo podríamos ver a Bella como lo que realmente era, la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa y especial en todo el mundo. Mientras miraba la escena no pude más que sonreír. Bella levantó la mirada de Chris y me miró sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando mi burbuja se reventó. El Holter que marcaba el ritmo del corazón de Bella comenzó a subir. Mis ojos subieron hacia la máquina y pude comprobar que sus latidos estaban bajando a un ritmo peligroso. Mis ojos alcanzaron a ver como una enfermera se llevaba a Chris de los brazos de Bella.

-Dr. Cullen la perdemos – me dijo uno de los médicos asistentes.

-¡Bella! Bella, respóndeme no me puedes dejar ¿Lo entiendes? – grité desesperado mientras me acercaba a ella. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que no los abrió de nuevo. Todas mis pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad.

-Te amo – escuché que susurró. En ese entonces comprendí que se estaba despidiendo, no estaba luchando como lo había prometido. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas impidiéndome ver algo más que el rostro de Bella.

-¡¡NO!! No, no, no Bella, no te puedes ir. Te necesito – tomé su mano, el Holter estaba cada vez más irregular. Entonces sentí como alguien jalaba de mi hombro para girarme. Logré distinguir que era la Dra. Rachel. Una de las doctoras que me habían asistido. Me abofeteó una vez y me miró seriamente a los ojos. Tomó mis hombros.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, escúchame con cuidado porque no te lo voy a repetir. Tu esposa y tu hijo te necesitan fuerte. Bella aun puede vivir, tú la puedes salvar así que MUEVETE – sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta del error en el que me encontraba. Me dirigí a donde estaba el cuerpo de Bella, no estaba cerrada la herida por completo. Tenía una hemorragia, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Trabajé lo más rápido posible y corté la hemorragia. Cerré su cuerpo y me dirigí para quitar la manta que se encontraba tapando su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba casi inerte.

-¡Desfibrilador rápido! – grité desesperado. Mis enfermeros ayudantes me pasaron el aparato y comencé con el trabajo de revivirla.

Intenté una y nada pasó, después otra más pero su corazón siguió igual. El sonido del Holter era totalmente un pitido. Su corazón de había detenido. Seguí intentando y subí de intensidad un par de veces. Hasta el sexto intento, su corazón dio señal de un latido, el mío volvió a latir junto con el de ella. Intenté una vez más, su ritmo comenzó a estabilizarse y el mío también. Todos a mí alrededor estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo a mí. Mis ojos no se apartaban del cuerpo de Bella, después pensé en Chris.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pregunté girándome para encarar a una de las enfermeras.

-Está en la incubadora, recuerde que es prematuro y necesita pasar algunas semanas ahí.

Transfirieron a Bella a una de las habitaciones, mi tiempo estaba turnado entre mi hijo y mi esposa. Bella aun no despertaba y Chris seguía igual. Era extraño porque yo veía a Chris tan despierto y sabía que sería tan listo como su madre. Pasó una semana y Bella aun no despertaba, estaba comenzando a asustarme aunque los análisis me dijeran lo contrario. Chris había adquirido un lindo tono pálido y sus facciones eran más pronunciadas, definitivamente eran las de Bella.

Una tarde me dejaron sacar a Chris de la incubadora, lo llevé rápidamente a la habitación de Bella. Me quedé ahí por unas cuantas horas. Chris comenzó a llorar, nunca había llorado tanto. Sabía que algo andaba mal con su mamá y no podía expresarlo de otra forma.

Lo tenía en mis brazos tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo. Estaba de espaldas a Bella, la gran ventana que estaba frente a mí tenía un paisaje muy lindo. De pronto Chris dejó de llorar.

-¿Edward?

**Siento mucho que el capítulo esté tan corto, es solo que el punto de vista de Edward es difícil, no puedo decir lo maravilloso que es tratando de proyectar su mente. Esto es solo para que no se queden con la duda, ¿De verdad creyeron que iba a matarla?, después de todo lo que los hice pasar y lo que hubiera sufrido Edward. Eso principalmente me hubiera dolido a mí jeje.**** Bueno espero que les esté gustando, no falta mucho para que termine y les recuerdo que soy de finales felices.**

**Otra cosa que tenía que explicarles es sobre los sueños. Bueno sé, de una buena fuente, que cuando estuvo embarazada esa persona tenía pesadillas sobre Aliens llevándose a su bebé y durante todo el tiempo tenía miedo de que fuera algo malo. Cuando su bebe nació se dio cuenta de que tenía el Síndrome de Down, no es que ella lo viera como algo malo al contrario, es su hija adorada. Entonces, como quien dice los sueños de Bella eran porque tenía un mal presentimiento, y eso fue que el parto saliera algo mal. **

**Y mi otra explicación, que es menos racional, es que amo a Aro y a los Vulturi en general (excepto a Cayo). Entonces de alguna manera tenía que ponerlos jeje.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, de verdad me animaron a subir pronto. Espero que les siga gustando y que me digan sus opiniones sobre el Edward POV ¿ok? Cuídense todos y de nuevo muchas gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba vagando en un lugar desconocido, después de un rato lo único que podía ver una y otra vez era la imagen de Chris, después la sonrisa de Edward pero después de eso solo podía ver oscuridad y escuchaba el llanto de Chris y las últimas palabras que dijo Edward. Quería abrir los ojos y ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo, sabía que tenía que luchar pero estaba cansada.

Estaba en medio de una de esas repeticiones cuando el llanto de Chris se hizo más pronunciado, podía escucharlo cerca. Quería tenerlo entre mis brazo otra vez, poder perderme en sus ojos. Eso me dio un poco más de fuerza y quise más que nunca salir de esa oscuridad, entre más lo deseaba más escuchaba el llanto de Chris. Entonces se detuvo y pude abrir mis ojos. En cuanto se pudieron enfocar bien me encontré con los ojos de mi bebe, de mi hijo. Estaba segura de que me estaba viendo, casi sentí como si supiera quién soy. Entonces agrandé más el panorama y pude identificar la espalda de Edward, estaba frente a la ventana y con Chris en brazos.

-¿Edward? – mi voz sonó rasposa y cansada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría dormida? Edward se giró y me miró a los ojos sorprendido, era igual que ver a los ojos a Chris, profundos y hermosos.

-Bella, ¡estás despierta! - gritó emocionado.

-¿Qué pasó, cuánto tengo dormida?

-Una semana – dijo triste y bajando la mirada – hubo una complicación al final de la operación pero pude solucionarlo.

Se acercó y me sonrió, después bajó y pegó su frente con la mía.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así – después se levantó y sonrió de nuevo – Mira quien quiere verte

Con mucho cuidado puso a Chris en mis brazos, fue como la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba tan despierto y estaba segura de que sería tan inteligente como Edward.

-Es muy perceptivo e inteligente – dijo Edward como si hubiera leído mi mente. – No dejó de llorar desde que lo trajeron a la habitación, es como si supiera que algo estaba mal. Justo antes de que despertaras dejó de llorar.

-Lo podía escuchar en mi mente, es eso lo que me impulsó a despertar.

-De haber podido lo hubiera traído, estaba en la incubadora y no me dejaban. Dicen que a pesar de ser prematuro su desarrollo es como si no lo fuera. Crece rápido y es muy inteligente.

-Es nuestro hijo Edward, nuestro bebe – dije sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos. Él también sonrió.

-Claro que lo es y es el más hermoso y especial del mundo. – Se acercó un poco más – Y todo gracias a ti.

-Te dije que lo lograríamos – bajó su cara y me besó. Después se movió y besó dulcemente la frente de Chris.

Salí del hospital al final del día, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa en la playa. Estaríamos ahí como hasta el séptimo mes de Chris para que no tuviera problemas o le fuera a pasar algo malo. Entramos y se sentía muy bien estar ahí sabiendo que no había problemas y que nada malo podía pasar ahora que nuestro hijo estaba con nosotros, en nuestros brazos. Aun estaba un poco débil por todos los fármacos que me habían aplicado y la cesárea, Edward también ya que no había dormido muy bien por estar cuidando de mí y de Chris durante mi estadía en el hospital.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, me puse de lado y recosté a Chris frente a mí. Dormía boca arriba con su puñito pegado a su mejilla. Edward se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura, después de un rato ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

El llanto de Chris me despertó, pero a Edward no. Me levanté y lo alimenté. Era una de las mejores experiencias de ser mamá, poder alimentar a tu hijo de algo que producía tu propio cuerpo. Mientras estaba en la universidad siempre me interesó aprender todo acerca de eso. Cuando terminé Christopher estaba dormido de nuevo, lo acomodé a un lado de Edward, que continuó en la mima posición de cuando me fui, y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo.

Estaba preparando unos huevos cuando escuché el llanto de Chis, traté de apurarme a terminar pero en el proceso me quemé un par de veces. Noté que había dejado de llorar, apagué la estufa y fui a la habitación para ver que ocurría. Cuando llegué vi a Chis sobre el abdomen de Edward, ambos dormidos. Salí corriendo en silencio por la cámara y tomé unas cuantas fotografías. Se veían tan dulces. Dejé la cámara en la mesita de noche y me recosté a un lado de Edward, él rápidamente me abrazó por la cintura, pero sin girarse pues Chris seguía sobre él.

-Buenos días – susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días –estiré mi cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo amaneció el papá más hermoso del mundo?

-Tú dímelo, desperté con mi hijo sobre mi abdomen y con mi esposa en un lado. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Hice huevos para desayunar, ¿quieres comer ya o después?

-Me parece que estaría bien ahora –abrió los ojos y me miró – Por cierto, te ves hermosa dándole de comer a Chris.

-Creí que estabas dormido – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Me desperté cuando me di cuenta de que estabas tarareando. – Me sonrojé un poco y bajé la mirada – Eres hermosa, no te avergüences de eso.

-Gracias

Edward tomó a Chris en brazos y lo llevó a su cuna, no se despertó. Comimos en silencio, después limpiamos y nos pusimos a ver la televisión, pero con el volumen bajo. Teníamos un radio para escuchar si se despertaba el bebe. Edward tomó mi rostro y me besó en los labios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos de ésta manera, sin estrés ni preocupaciones. Lo abracé por el cuello y lo jalé, quedamos recostados en el sillón el sobre mí. Estaba besando mi cuello y yo tenía mis manos en su cabello. Entonces Chris comenzó a llorar, Edward respiró profundamente y se levantó.

-Yo voy – se fue a la habitación. Después de un rato pude escuchar cómo le tarareaba Edward. Fui silenciosamente a la habitación donde se encontraban y me asomé sin que se dieran cuenta. Estaba Edward tarareando y Chis con la cabeza en su hombro. Me estaba mirando, como cuando desperté en el hospital. Siguió un rato más hasta que se quedó dormido, lo dejó en la cuna y se giró.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? –dijo susurrando.

-"_Desde que supe que estabas tarareando" _–dije en una pobre imitación de su voz.

El rió y después fue hacia mí, me tomó por la cintura y me susurró al oído - ¿En qué estábamos?

Lo besé y lo llevé hasta la habitación. Me recostó en la cama y continuó donde se había quedado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para mi desgracia, tenía miedo de volver y tener que enfrentarme a la vida real de nuevo. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería más sencillo ahora que tenía a Chris. Volvería a trabajar al hospital pero hasta que Chris fuera a la escuela. Me emocionaba pensar en mi pequeño yendo a la escuela y convirtiéndose en un gran médico, pero creo que ese es el sueño de todo padre: que su hijo se convierta en lo mismo que él.

En uno de los días en los que Chris aun no cumplía el mes nos metimos en la piscina, mi cortada estaba casi cicatrizada por lo que no había problema.

-Suéltalo Bella, no le pasará nada –dijo Edward cuando estábamos dentro. Chris no lloró en ningún momento, es agua estaba tibia.

-No quiero hacerlo Edward, me da miedo –quería que soltara a mi bebe en medio de la piscina, ¿a caso estaba loco?

-Por favor, ¿crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado lo arruinaría por una tontería? Anda Bella, suéltalo. Me tomó de la cintura y me besó el cuello –No le pasará nada –me susurró al oído.

Poco a poco comencé a dejarlo en la piscina, solo. Cuando lo dejé todo Edward me tomó por la cintura y me separó un poco.

-Deja que nade, ya lo verás.

Me quedé mirando a mi bebe, sentía como si se fuera a ahogar, pero como siempre Edward tenía razón. Chris comenzó a nadar, bueno se estaba moviendo y avanzaba hacia mí. Estiré mis brazos y él se acercó, cuando estuvo cerca lo tomé en mis brazos y lo abracé.

-¿Ves, qué te dije?

-Eso fue grandioso.

-Es porque los bebés estás en el líquido amniótico y están acostumbrados.

-Sí, lo sé Edward. También estudié medicina.

El tercer mes de Chris fue uno de los más maravillosos de todos, comenzó a sonreír y era obvio que tendría la misma sonrisa torcida que tantas veces me quitó el aliento. Edward estaba más contento que nunca, en las noches era agotador pues Chris se despertaba siempre a la misma hora. En el día íbamos a una caminata por la playa, llevábamos a Chris en una mochila especial para cargar bebés, siempre terminaba dormido. Había recuperado mi peso normal casi por completo. Alguna noches Chris dormía con nosotros.

Era una noche tranquila y Edward y yo teníamos planeado algo especial en la noche, lo cual no incluía a Chris. Se quedó dormido como siempre a las diez, para despertar a las cuatro de la mañana y pedir comida. Llegamos a la habitación e inmediatamente Edward me tomó en brazos. Me recostó en la cama y él se puso sobre mí. Estaba besando mi cuello cuando se escuchó algo. Ambos detuvimos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos miramos.

-¿Fue eso lo que creo que fue? –preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé –entonces se escuchó de nuevo. Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Chris. Entramos silenciosamente y nos pusimos a un lado de la cuna. Estaba dormido como siempre, con su puñito derecho en su mejilla, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente. Su mano izquierda no estaba en su boca, estaba abajo. Volvió a reír, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado. Seguro que en un futuro hablaría en sueños como yo. Me tapé la boca y mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Es tan hermoso –dije entre sollozos ahogados.

-Sí lo es, seguro hablará en sueños como su madre –se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. Nos quedamos ahí unos minutos más y lo oímos reír unas cuantas veces más, también fruncía el ceño en algunas ocasiones. Nos fuimos a dormir y como siempre a las cuatro de la mañana me levanté a darle de comer.

En el cuarto mes Chris estaba insoportable, ya que sus primeros dientes estaban comenzando a salir. Edward le daba masajes en los dientes con el dedo y eso parecía tranquilizarlo. Le compramos un juguete de plástico para que lo mordiera y se calmara.

Para el quinto mes ya se sabía las partes de su cuerpo y extendía sus brazos para que lo cargara. En muchas ocasiones hacía ruidos y sonidos raros, principalmente en sus sueños. Era muy adorable verlo.

En el último mes que pasaríamos ahí, ocurrieron algunas cosas. Estábamos en la sala viendo una película y con Chris en el suelo sentado y jugado con cubitos de colores.

-Papá –Edward y yo nos giramos rápidamente para verlo. Había dicho su primera palabra y por desgracia para mí no había sido mamá.

-Oh por Dios –dijo Edward sorprendido –Dijo papá

-Si cariño, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo repitiéndole esa palabra.

Edward lo tomó en brazos y Chris rió. Le encantaba que lo levantaran y le hicieran avioncito, era su juego favorito.

-Dilo de nuevo Christopher, di papá –le brillaban los ojos a Edward, estaba contento.

-Papá –repitió Chris.

-Ahora di mamá –remarcó la palabra con sus labios.

-Mamá –dijo Chris.

-¿Lo oíste Bella?, dijo mamá

-Sí, lo escuché –dije emocionada.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo que Chris repitiera las palabras mamá y papá. Los días asaron más rápido de la cuenta y cuando menos lo pensé ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto con maletas y todo listo para partir.

-Gracias por todo Edward, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí –estábamos sentados esperando que nos dejaran abordar.

-Yo tampoco seré capaz de agradecerte –susurró en mi oído. Tenía a Chris entre sus brazos dormido.

-Te amo –me acerqué y lo besé.

-Yo también te amo, espero que estés lista para volver a la realidad.

Abordamos el avión y Edward tomó mi mano y no la soltó en todo el camino.


	13. Pausado temporalmente

**Hola a todos, bueno es solo para informarles que no voy a poder actualizar aproximadamente en dos semanas. Ustedes saben que no me gusta tardar tanto para actualizar y por eso les aviso. Es solo que es fin de semestre y hay muchos trabajos y tareas, sin mencionar que tengo un problema de inspiración debido a la presión. Gracias de verdad por todos sus reviews y todos los que leen esta historia. Cuídense y sean pacientes por favor.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Cap****ítulo 13 **

Llegamos a nuestro hogar en un taxi después del viaje, Chris había estado muy tranquilo en brazos de Edward casi todo el tiempo. Cuando nos aproximábamos a la casa, pude distinguir a Alice y Jasper afuera. Anthony estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con un auto de juguete, se veía mucho más grande y alto, sin mencionar que era igual a Alice. Elizabeth estaba en los brazos de Jasper y de no ser porque era igualita a Jasper, no hubiera sabido que era Elizabeth. Estaba más grande también pero sus facciones eran más definidas y su cabello rubio estaba más largo, se veía completamente hermosa y podía notar la felicidad en los ojos de Jasper.

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice en cuanto bajamos del auto. Se acercó y me abrazó. Elizabeth comenzó a dar brinquitos en los brazos de Jasper, no había duda que era hija de Alice.

Todos estábamos emocionados de volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, saludé a Jasper y Alice a Edward. Chris estaba dormido en brazos de Edward y Alice se acercó sin hacer ruido.

-Dios, míralo Jasper es hermoso -. Levantó la mirada y vio a Edward –Es tu vivo recuerdo, es como ver una fotografía tuya de bebe, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias Alice –dijo Edward orgulloso.

-¡Tío Edward! –Anthony se colgó de la pierna de Edward y él solo le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

-Me alegra verte Tony, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Me he portado bien, mamá me dijo que cuidara a Lizzie y eso he hecho. Santa Claus está cerca, eso dijo mamá y también que si me portaba bien Santa me traería un camión de bomberos.

-Bueno, sigue siendo un buen niño como hasta ahora y seguro que te lo cumplirá.

-¿Qué traes ahí tío? –dijo Anthony estirando su cuello para intentar ver.

-Es tu primo, se llama Christopher pero le puedes decir Chris –Edward se puso a la altura de Anthony y le enseñó a Chris.

Jasper se acercó para mirar también, traté de tomar a Lizzie en brazos pero no me dejó. Comenzó a llorar y se apretó más contra Jasper.

-Discúlpala, anda algo necia porque no ha dormido bien –dijo Alice tomándola en brazos.

Edward se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó a mí. -¿Y que hacen por aquí?

-Vinimos a darle la bienvenida y a mostrarles el nuevo cuarto de Chis, pasen.

Todos entramos a la casa y se veía igual solo que en el piso había muchos globos y un gran cartel que decía: "_Bienvenidos a casa Edward, Bella y Chris"_. Alice caminó directamente hasta la habitación que antes era de estudio y abrió la puerta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con un tapiz en el centro de color café. Había una gran cuna en el centro de la habitación, con una colcha color azul marino. Se veía elegante pero lindo para un bebe. En la esquina de la habitación había un baúl lleno de juguetes. En otra parte había un gran closet que estaba completamente segura se encontraba lleno de ropa. Había una silla mecedora, sería muy útil para alimentar o arrullar a Chris. En el fondo había dos ventanas y en el centro de éstas se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada de tamaño grande. Era la primera foto que habíamos tomado como familia desde que nació Chris. Estábamos en la playa yo con Chris en brazos y Edward abrazándome por la cintura, ambos sonreíamos de oreja a oreja.

-Wow Alice, es muy lindo. Gracias –dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Me alegra que te gustara, compramos juguetes para edades de un año hasta los cinco.

-Gracias –dije yo mientras abrazaba a Alice y a Jasper. -¿De donde sacaste la fotografía?

-Edward me la mandó por correo el día después de que se la tomaran, dijo que era para que conociera a su nuevo bebe.

Después de eso cenamos mientras hablábamos de todo lo que había ocurrido este año. Parecía que fuese ayer cuando nos fuimos. Hubo un momento en el que nos quedamos en silencio.

-Este, Bella. Tengo algo que decirte pero no quiero que te alteres –dijo Alice con la mirada baja.

-Dime Alice –de inmediato mi mente comenzó a formular cosas terribles que me podría decir.

-Jacob te ha estado buscando desde hace unos meses, no le he dicho nada de tu embarazo solo le dije que se habían ido de viaje. Al parecer Ana quiere hablar contigo.

-No creo que sea lo más correcto por ahora. –Dijo Edward en un tono que no dejaba espacio a la duda.

-Claro, fue lo que pensé.

-Edward, no seas tan duro con ella por favor. Ya pasó un año desde eso, ¿A caso no quieres conocer a su hija?

-Querrás decir nuestra hija –tenía las manos en puños y apretándolos.

-Ya, por favor no te pongas así. Velo por el lado positivo, tenemos a Chris.

-El hecho de que tu salud estuviera mal por su causa no está bien. –Mis ojos ya se estaban poniendo llorosos.

-Tony va a cumplir tres años, haremos una gran fiesta y él espera que asistan ambos. Van a ir todos nuestros familiares –Alice habló rápido y sin tomar aire con intención de cortar la tensión.

-Vamos a rentar globos inflables, por cierto ¿qué van a hacer para el primer año de Chris?

Aclaré mi garganta un par de veces tratando de tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Edward seguía enojado y con los puños bien apretados.

-No había pensado en eso, quizá… -mi voz se quebró y mejor guardé silencio y agaché la mirada. ¿Por qué Edward arruinaba una cena tan agradable? Todo por un problema que ya había pasado. A veces me pregunto si el rencor que siente por Ana lo hubiera sentido o lo sintió por mí si no hubiéramos podido tener a Chris. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy pronto y me faltó el aire. En eso Chris comenzó a llorar.

-Con permiso –me levante sin mirar atrás y una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla pero la atrapé a medio camino y la limpié rápidamente.

Fui a la habitación de Chris y lo tomé en brazos, lo alimenté. Era algo relajante, ver la cara de mi niño quedándose dormido. Era la viva imagen de su padre como había dicho Alice. A mi mente vinieron miles de preguntas con relación al lo de Ana, ¿De que querrá hablar conmigo?, tal vez se quiera disculpar, dijo que Jacob me estaba buscando lo que puede significar que estén juntos. Es bueno saberlo, a la niña no le faltará la imagen paterna. Chris se quedó dormido y muy despacio lo volví a acomodar en su cuna. Sentí que me abrazaban por la cintura.

-Lo siento –me susurró Edward al oído –No quise hacerte llorar, por favor soy un idiota. Perdóname.

Me giré para encararlo y vi en sus ojos que de verdad lo sentía -. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendiste? – El solo asintió y me abrazó más fuerte. Puse mi cara en su pecho y suspiré profundamente -. ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

-Ya se fueron, después de repetirme como diez veces cada uno que era un estúpido. –Un bostezo involuntario salió de mi boca –Vamos a dormir ¿quieres? Mañana será un día pesado, volvemos a la vida real después de un maravilloso año, solos.

-Gracias por todo Edward, en serio fue el año más grandioso de mi vida.

Ambos nos fuimos a la habitación y nos pusimos la pijama, nos acostamos en nuestra posición normal y me quedé profundamente dormida. Estaba soñando con la playa y piscinas cuando el llanto de Chris me despertó.

-Yo voy –me dijo Edward al oído antes de que siquiera me despertara por completo.

Me volví a quedar dormida pero en esta ocasión no me despertó el llanto de Chris, sino la ausencia de Edward. Sentía como si se hubiera ido hace horas. Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Chris. Antes de salir de mi habitación escuché en el fondo la música de un piano. Reconocí mi nana, la que Edward me había compuesto cuando me fui a Londres y me había mandado por correo.

Entré a la habitación y la música se escuchaba más fuerte, estaba Edward de pie con Chris en brazos el cual seguía bien despierto y escuchando la música. Tenía su pequeño pulgar en la boca y de vez en cuando sollozaba en silencio. Edward se estaba meciendo de un lado a otro como bailando.

-¿Te despertó la música, quieres que la apague? –dijo Edward cuando me vio.

-No, es solo que te extrañé en la cama.

-Parece que tiene gripe, tiene congestionada la nariz y poquita tos. Su temperatura es un poco alta, me parece que el cambio de clima y ambiente le afectó.

-Si, puede ser –me acerqué y puse mi mano en la frente de Chris, me estaba mirando y podía ver en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas. Se las limpié y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Quiere bailar con nosotros señora Cullen? –dijo Edward extendiendo su mano libre y sonriendo.

-Claro –respondí su sonrisa y tome su mano. Me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a mecerse de una forma muy suave de un lado a otro. Pegué mi cabeza en su pecho y traté de moverme con él.

Después de un rato Chris logró quedar dormido, podía escuchar como respiraba por su boca a causa de la congestión nasal. Tendría que darle miel con limón o algún remedio casero, si no funcionaba tendría que recurrir a fármacos. No quería darle nada siendo tan pequeño, es así como comienzan las adicciones, la gente se vuelve farmacodependiente. Volvimos a nuestra habitación y nos recostamos en silencio. Ahora no se despertó Chris hasta en la mañana.

Edward se fue al hospital a arreglar todo para volver a trabajar. No lo vería en todo el día y en la noche que llegara solo lo vería dormir. Me dolía pensar así, era egoísta de mi parte. Me encontraba doblando ropa, Chris estaba a un lado mío jugando con sus cubitos de colores. La televisión estaba encendida.

-No te lo lleves a la boca Christopher, te lo advierto –dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo.

Él solo sonrió y bromeaba conmigo haciéndole como si se lo fuera a llevar. Cada vez que lo miraba bajaba su brazo como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo y cuando lo atrapaba se soltaba riendo. Parecía más grande de lo que era y sobre todo más inteligente de lo que debería ser. Tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir no sin antes dejar a Chris en su corral _**(No se como lo conozcan ustedes, pero es algo así como una cuna honda donde puedes poner al bebe sin peligro de que se salga o se caiga)**_.

-Bella –dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Jacob –dije sin mucha emoción.

-Al fin te encuentro, tengo meses buscándote. Hable con Alice y me dijo que saliste de viaje. Le pedí tu número pero no me lo quiso dar.

-Sí, estábamos de vacaciones. ¿Qué quieres Jacob?

-¿Está Edward? –dijo viendo por sobre mi hombro.

-No, está trabajando. Ya dime que quieres, no tengo tu tiempo.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es solo que estoy ocupada Jacob, dime que se te ofrece. –Traté de dulcificar mi voz.

-Tengo que hablar contigo… Bueno más bien Ana quiere hablar contigo.

-Claro, ¿viene contigo?

-De hecho quería hablar con ambos

-No es buena idea, Edward sigue enojado con ella. –dije mordiéndome el labio, recordando la reacción de Edward ayer por la noche.

-No fue su culpa, tienes que compren…

-No es necesario que te disculpes por ella. Para mí ya pasó es solo que cuando se fue mi salud empeoró y Edward culpa a Ana.

-Lo comprendo, solo quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo Jacob, ve directo al punto ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

-Claro, lo siento. Cuando Edward tenga tiempo, solo pídele que sea comprensivo por favor.

-Pueden venir esta noche a cenar aquí –bajé la mirada. Quería preguntar acerca de la niña pero no estaba segura. -¿Cómo está…

-¿La bebe? –solo asentí sin levantar la mirada –muy bien, está muy sana y fuerte, cumplió un año hace poco y Ana le organizó una gran fiesta. Tiene tu cabello y los ojos de Edward. Es realmente hermosa, creo que se parece más a ti que a Edward, espero que puedan conocerla esta noche –dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-¿Y como va tu relación con ella? –traté de cambiar de tema, a pesar del tiempo aun me dolía pensar en que pudo haber sido nuestra niña.

-Nos casamos dos meses después de que nació Sofía.

-¿Sofía?

-Si, ese es su nombre. Le decimos Sophie. ¿Es lindo no?, significa "Sabiduría" y creo que le cae muy bien. Es muy inteligente, todo lo capta muy rápido y es muy despierta.

-No me sorprende –dije en un susurro muy bajo para que no me escuchara. Chris comenzó a llorar y me giré hacia la sala –Disculpa Jacob, ¿quieres pasar?, como te dije estaba ocupada pero pásale.

Me hice a un lado y cuando entró cerré la puerta. Salí un poco apurada a la sala para tomar a Chris.

-Perdón, amor. Ven con mamá –lo tomé en brazos y me giré para ver a Jacob. Tenía cara de sorpresa y estupefacción.

-Pero… es… no entiendo… creí – sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender –Veo que se repusieron rápido –se oía un poco de reproche en su voz.

-¿Qué querías, que nos quedáramos sentados esperando a que Ana volviera a devolvernos a la niña? No creo que eso fuera lo más correcto.

-¿Le pagaron a la madre y la hicieron firmar un contrato? –dijo aun enojado.

-No, es mío. –las arrugas de la frente se borraron y me vio a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que es tuyo? Es decir obviamente es tuyo y de Edward, míralo es la reencarnación de Edward pero…

-Al parecer ocurrió un milagro y quedé embarazada. Edward me llevó lejos de aquí, a Hawái para que no tuviera presiones ya que mi salud no era del todo buena, mi condición era peligrosa.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste? Se ve como de unos seis, siente meses.

-Cuando Ana se fue y me internaron en el hospital se dieron cuenta, ¿recuerdas? Edward te quería correr porque dijo que mi condición era delicada. No me diste no tiempo de decirte porqué. Saliste corriendo en busca de Ana.

-Sí, yo lo siento es solo que en esos momento me preocupé mucho al pensar que le podría pasar algo, estaba sola y sin hogar.

-No te preocupes, no te juzgo.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. –Es gracioso, la niña es igualita a ti y el niño a Edward. Ambos son hermosos. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Christopher, tiene siete meses. Fue prematuro por lo tanto es cuatro meses menor que Sophie.

-Definitivamente son hermanos, tienen genes inteligentes. Es tan despierto como Sophie. –Chris estaba muy atento a lo que Jacob decía, de vez en cuando extendía si bracito queriendo tocar su cara. Jacob se acercó y Chris presionó su mejilla.

-De verdad es hermoso, no se lo digas a Edward ¿de acuerdo? Después su ego se disparará al creer que le he dicho hermoso a él - Reí un poco ante el comentario. Me devolvió a Chris y me abrazó. – Muchas felicidades Bella, espero que sean muy felices y le deseo lo mejor a tú hijo. Siento mucho lo que les ocurrió, pero de verdad denle una oportunidad a Ana, solo escúchenla si rechazan lo que dice entonces no los molestaremos más.

Sus ojos eran suplicantes y no le pude decir que no. Quedamos de vernos a las nueve de la noche para cenar, Edward llegaría a las ocho. Tendría tiempo suficiente para calmarse. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de ésta reunión.

**Al fin, se que les dije que dos semanas pero no aguanté tanto jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y para ****los que me preguntaron que fue de Ana y la bebe, pues ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Dejen muchos reviews para animarme, los necesito de verdad. Gracias por comprender mi sequía inspiracional (eso existe o.O? jeje) El fin de este fanfic está cerca, espero que les guste. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Me encontraba preparando la cena, Chris se había quedado dormido y estaba en su habitación. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, su reacción podría ser golpear a Jacob y correr a Ana o incluso a mí. Entiendo que sienta tanto rencor hacia Ana pero yo creo que el tener a Chris me ayudaba a comprenderla y perdonarla aunque ese pequeño sentimiento de rencor por la traición siempre fuera a estar ahí.

-Bella, ya estoy en casa –gritó Edward cuando entró.

-En la cocina amor –estaba limpiando la verdura de la ensalada.

La cena sería una lasaña con ensalada. Mis habilidades culinarias habían mejorado desde que regresamos de Hawái ya que no trabajaba y siempre que Edward llegaba de trabajar quería tener algo especial para él.

-Huele bien, ¿Qué estás preparando? –llegó por detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Lasaña y ensalada

-Huele muy bien amor, gracias. ¿Dónde está Christopher?

-Dormido en su habitación, estuvo algo necio, aun trae congestionada la nariz y tuve que bañarlo para que le bajara la temperatura.

-No te preocupes, ya que se acostumbre al clima y al ambiente mejorará.

-¿Te fue bien en el trabajo? –suspiró profundamente y me soltó. Se fue al umbral de la puerta y se recargó en una pared -¿Pasó algo malo?

Me volví hacia él y lo abracé por la cintura –No, solo que es muy cansado el no verte todo el día –por el tono de voz supe que me estaba mintiendo, sin mencionar que no me estaba viendo a los ojos.

-Edward no me mientas, dime que pasa en realidad.

-Tengo una paciente de cáncer terminal, me molesta no poder hacer nada. Sus padres se la pasan todo el día ahí y su novio cuando no tiene trabajo. Se deteriora más cada día y no puedo hacer nada. No quiere la quimioterapia, dice que ha vivido suficiente y que prefiere vivir poco y feliz que sufriendo. Solamente tiene 20 años Bella.

-No es tu culpa amor, eso depende de ellos y lo sabes. –Me puse de puntitas y lo besé, el rápidamente respondió mi beso y me abrazó por la cintura. Puse mis manos en su cuello y jugué con su cabello. Entonces recordé que Ana y Jacob llegarían en cualquier momento y de mala manera me separé –Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte –bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio.

-Estás nerviosa –no era una pregunta -¿Qué pasa?

-Primero promete que no te enojarás ni actuarás precipitadamente.

-Lo intentaré –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, es solo que… emm… es difícil de decir –estaba comenzando a sudar y no podía verlo a la cara.

-Solo dilo y ya Bella, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que esto me mata, no saber que ocurre o que pasa por tu mente, solo dime.

-Jacob vino a visitarme en la tarde y… -apretó sus puños y tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que Ana quería hablar conmigo, conoció a Chris y dijo que era hermoso. Cálmate por favor, no te pongas así –traté de calmarlo, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le sonreí.

-¿Qué más te dijo? –tenía la mandíbula tensa aun y los ojos cerrados.

-Los invité a cenar, van a llegar en aproximadamente media hora. Quieren que conozcamos a la bebe, su nombre es Sofía.

-¿Por qué aceptaste, Bella? ¿A caso quieres volverme loco? Te dije que no era el momento, se lo dije a Alice no por ti sino por mí.

-Solo dale una oportunidad, por favor, por mí –suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos por fin.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero si vez que me pongo muy violento solo amárrame a la silla o enciérrame en la habitación.

-Gracias Edward, gracias – lo besé y él lo respondió. Al menos no estaba enojado conmigo.

-Iré a bañarme, fue un día largo –se alejó y murmuró por lo bajo –Y lo que falta.

La lasaña ya estaba lista y fuera del horno, la ensalada estaba en el centro del comedor y la mesa ya estaba puesta. Edward llegó unos minutos después de que terminé, se veía realmente guapo con su cabello ligeramente mojado y su camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones. Tocaron la puerta y antes de ir a abrir le di un beso a Edward –Tranquilo –le susurré al oído y fui a abrir.

Ana se veía igual que cuando se fue, no traía maquillaje y ropa holgada. Jacob venía detrás de ella y traía un bulto en los brazos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, había estado anhelando esto desde que supe que Ana estaba embarazada, solo que dolía pensar que no la sostendría en mis brazos mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches Bella –dijo Ana cuando los dejé pasar.

-Buenas noches Ana, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias –ninguna de las dos nos veíamos a la cara.

-Hola Bella –dijo Jacob dándome un abrazo con un brazo mientras que en el otro sostenía a Sophie.

-Hola Jacob, pasen. Edward está en el comedor si gustan pasar.

-Gracias –dijeron ambos.

Pasé al comedor y Edward estaba parado con cara seria, podía ver que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse. Se saludaron con las manos, Edward no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y evitó mirarlos a los ojos. Vi que de reojo se asomaba al bulto que traía Jacob en sus brazos.

-¿Me permitirías recostar a Sofía? Ha tenido un día pesado en la guardería –La guardería, la verdad estaba en contra de eso. Como vas a dejar a un niño tan pequeño al cuidado de gente que apenas conoces. Pero de nuevo me recordé que no era asunto mío, no es mi hija. Eso hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

-Claro, está mi habitación o la puedes recostar en la cuna con Chris. Es suficientemente grande para ambos.

-Gracias –se fue a la habitación de Chris y al cabo de un rato volvió. –Ambos duermen profundamente. Gracias.

-Bien, vayamos directo al punto porque tengo que madrugar mañana –Edward habló por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Primero que nada, quiero disculp…

-Ahórrate las disculpas, no quiero escucharlas, dime a lo que viniste. –Sus ojos eran de puro odio y sus puños estaban apretados sobre la mesa.

-Edward, por favor –dije tomando su mano.

-He venido a informarles la situación de Sofía, quiero que oigan lo que vengo a decirles y… -Uno de los bebes comenzó a llorar.

-Debe ser Chris, le toca comer –me levanté rápidamente y entré en la habitación.

No era Chris quien lloraba, era Sofía. Por primera vez la vi, estaba de pie en la cuna con sus manitas en la orilla, en cuanto me vio dejó de llorar y me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. La niña estiró uno de sus brazos y dijo mamá, mi corazón latió con fuerza mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me acerqué despacio y la tomé en brazos.

Se quedó mirándome por mucho tiempo hasta que estiró su brazo y tocó mi cara con su pequeña manita. No pude más y comencé a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Bella? –dijo Edward entrando en la habitación.

-Mí..rala Ed..Edward, es hermosa –dije entre sollozos.

Edward se acercó y me quitó a la niña de los brazos, creí que la tomaría él pero lo que hizo fue regresarla a la cuna y después me abrazó. Comencé a llorar más fuerte, no entendía la frialdad de Edward hacia Sofía, ella no tenía la culpa.

-Ven, vamos comer. Jacob vendrá a dormirla de nuevo. –En eso Chris comenzó a llorar. Edward se acercó a la cuna y tomó a Chris, la niña lo veía con curiosidad y cuando vio que tomaba a Chris comenzó a llorar.

-Jacob –dijo Edward alto, su voz se escuchaba dura y fría.

Jacob llegó y tomó a Sofía. Edward se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. –Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y serví la cena, comenzamos a comer en silencio. Ana no volvió a decir nada, veía con curiosidad a Chris. Después de cenar los invité a la sala a tomar café. Chris se quedó dormido de nuevo en los brazos de Edward, Sofía no se volvió a dormir, solo nos miraba a Edward y a mí con gran curiosidad. De vez en cuando estiraba su brazo hacia mí o hacia Edward y le pegaba suavemente a Jacob. Él solo le bajaba el bracito y sonreía, Sophie hacía un puchero y se quedaba quieta de nuevo.

-Bien, ya regresando al tema y antes de que algo nos interrumpa les diré porque estoy aquí. –Ana comenzó a hablar atropelladamente y nerviosa. –El asunto es que Jacob y yo estamos casados desde hace unos meses y me acabo de enterar que… estoy embarazada.

Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, mi mandíbula cayó y dejé de respirar hasta que no pude aguantar más.

-Bueno no exactamente me acabo de enterar, hace tres meses. Los hemos estado buscando para ofrecerles si quieren… pueden recuperar a su hija. Su apellido es Cullen, supuse que en el momento en el que la tuviera me arrepentiría de haberlos traicionado y vendría rogando a su puerta por perdón y diciéndoles que se quedaran con la niña. Jacob logró cuidar de mí todos esos meses, nos casamos como ya había dicho y después nos pusimos a buscarlos pero no los encontramos ni pudimos contactarlos. Después Jacob me dijo que ya tenían un hijo y creí que no querrían a Sofía pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de ver la reacción que tuvieron con ella supongo que no la aceptarán.

-No entiendo como una persona en su sano juicio puede tratar a un hijo como si fuera un objeto –Edward se puso de pie, y de no ser porque traía a Chris estaba segura de que los hubiera sacado a patadas.

-No la ofendas Edward –Jacob se puso en frente de Ana en forma protectora.

-No me digas que tengo que hacer, tú y tu esposa quiero que salgan en este instante de mi casa.

-Edward, basta –dije yo poniéndome de pie.

-Bella, escucha como hablan de su hija…

-Puede ser nuestra, Edward, piensa en eso. Sé que te duele tanto como a mí el verla y saber que no es tuya, pero puede ser.

-No quiero hablar de esto tan a la ligera, es un ser humano no un objeto.

-Eso lo sé –Ana se puso de pie pero Jacob seguía entre Edward y ella.

-Tú no sabes nada, absolutamente nada. Crees que puedes venir a mi casa a ofrecerme a **MI **hija de vuelta como si… -no pudo continuar, estaba demasiado molesto. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la habitación de Chris aun con él en brazos.

-Lo siento mucho –mis lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos –Es mejor que vuelvan en otra ocasión, está cansado por el trabajo. –Sentí que alguien tiraba de pantalón y bajé la mirada. Sofía estaba con un dedo en la boca y mirándome con el otro brazo extendido hacia mí.

-La otra razón por la que quiero regresarla, y no lo digo como si fuera un objeto, es porque a mí no me quiere, es como si supiera lo que ocurre y supiera que se las arranqué. He estado todo este tiempo tratando de que me quiera y que me llame mamá pero no lo hace. Llora todas las noches como si extrañara algo.

-¿No te dice mamá? –dije yo asombrada.

-No, solo me grita o hace señas con las manos cuando quiere algo.

-Pero me dijo mamá, cuando fui a acunar a Chris.

-¿Lo ves? Es muy inteligente y perceptiva, no es normal en un niño de su edad.

-Creo que lo he vivido con Chris.

-Creo que mejor regresamos en otra ocasión –Jacob tomó a Sofía en brazos y la llevó hacia la puerta. Ella comenzó a moverse y llorar.

Ana lo siguió y yo seguía en estado de shock por lo que me acababan de decir. Sofía tenía que estar con nosotros aun cuando Edward no quisiera, pude ver en sus ojos que no quería a la niña. Fui a la habitación de Chris para hablar con Edward, entre más pronto hablara con él más pronto tendría a mi niña en brazos.

-Edward –entré y lo vi sentado en la mecedora, tenía los ojos cerrados y Chris ya estaba en la cuna –Edward, quiero… quiero a esa niña, la quiero para mí y sé que puede sonar como que es un objeto pero no es así. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, a la hija que nos arrebataron, Edward. Por favor, di algo. No entiendo porque la odias tanto, no tiene la culpa de que su madre estuviera defectuosa como para no poder tenerla en su vientre. –Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y me abrazó.

-No lo entiendes Bella, claro que no la odio. Yo amo a esa niña desde el momento en el que supe que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Ana. El simple hecho de saber que es una parte tuya y mía la hace la bebe más hermosa y especial del mundo, sentí lo mismo cuando vi por primera vez a Chris o cuando lo sentí patear por primera vez. No te culpes por lo que pasó, a mí también me gustaría tenerla de vuelta pero quien me asegura que Ana no va a venir a quitárnosla de nuevo. No podría resistir eso de nuevo y el escucharla hablar de ella como si fuera una cosa que tomó sin pedirla y después disculparse y regresarla me molesta tanto. No quiero que nos vuelva a dañar Bella.

-Yo lo vi en sus ojos, Ana no quiere a Sofía. Dice que es especial, todo el tiempo es como si supiera que ella no es su madre y no la trata como tal. Nunca le había dicho mamá y a mí la primera vez que me vio me dijo mamá. Edward es nuestra bebe, tiene que estar con nosotros. ¿A caso no querías una mini Bella?, yo ya tengo a mi Chris, ahora podemos hacer nuestro sueño realidad y tener uno de cada uno Edward. Esa niña es igual de especial que Christopher, sacaron tu cerebro ambos. –Edward sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero no hay que hacernos muchas ilusiones esta vez, ¿está bien?

-Lo que quieras amor, solo quiero que esté con nosotros como debió ser desde el principio.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Yo lo respondí y me llevó cargando hasta la habitación. Nos acostamos a dormir y tuve muchos sueños en los que aparecía una dulce niña de cabello café y ojos verdes. Mi hija, mi Sofía.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Edward y yo decidimos tratar de luchar por Sofía. Ambos sentíamos que debía estar con nosotros. Hablamos con Ana y les dijimos lo que queríamos, ella parecía estar contenta de poder "ayudar" como había dicho.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde –dijo Edward. Nos estábamos preparando para ir a hacer el papeleo para que Sofía estuviera con nosotros definitivamente y que Ana ya no pudiera intervenir.

-Chris aun no está listo, ¿puedes sacar del refrigerador las teteras? También la leche en polvo, está en la alacena.

-Apúrate Bella –en su voz se escuchaba la emoción contenida. De algo estaba segura, mataría a Ana si volvía a romperle el corazón a Edward.

Terminé de cambiar a Chris y bajé, Edward ya tenía preparado todo. Nos subimos rápido en el auto y nos dirigimos al lugar acordado con el abogado. Edward tomó rápidamente a Chris en brazos y me abrió la puerta. Me tendió una mano y sonrió, cuando estuve fuera del auto me tomó por la cintura y entramos a la cafetería. Ana y Jacob ya estaban ahí, Sofía estaba en brazos de Jacob aparentemente tranquila pero en cuanto nos vio entrar comenzó a moverse y a estirar sus brazos en nuestra dirección.

-Buenas tardes doctores Cullen –dijo el abogado –Soy Daniel Salas, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Mucho gusto también, Edward Cullen –dijo Edward mientras estrechaba su mano –y mi esposa Bella -yo hice lo mismo.

-Hola Bella –Jacob saludó y Ana solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola Jacob

-¿Te importaría cargar a Sophie?, está algo inquieta y parece que quiere ir contigo.

-Ssu…Supongo –tartamudeé un poco y después extendí mis brazos hacia la niña. Ella inmediatamente se arrojó a mis brazos y se apretó fuertemente. Chris comenzó a moverse en brazos de Edward y me giré para verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido, enojado. Edward lo abrazó más fuerte y no se giró para ver a Sophie ni una vez.

-Bueno, comencemos –dijo Daniel levantando su maletín del suelo.

Hicimos una serie de papeleo y nos pidió firmar muchas veces. Edward leía cada papel minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar alguna broma o trampa puesta. Firmamos todo y Ana se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo y nunca se giró para ver a Edward a la cara. Al parecer el tutor de Sofía era Jacob, él la mantuvo todo este tiempo. Me recordé a mí misma el tener que pagarle.

-Eso sería todo, la niña es de ustedes definitivamente y nadie se las podrá quitar –al escuchar eso mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr, Sofía extendió un brazo y con su manita las limpió. Edward se acercó y por primera vez la miró a los ojos.

-Hola Sofía, somos tus padres ahora –dijo acariciando su mejilla sonrosada. Chris comenzó a moverse para llamar la atención de Edward –Creo que tenemos un severo caso de celos.

-Toma, cárgala por unos momentos –Edward tomó a Sofía y yo a Chris. Los ojos de Edward brillaban tanto y su sonrisa era grande.

-Nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie –Las cosas de Sofía están en el carro, si no les importa nos quedamos con la cuna y los pañales ya que nosotros los compramos y pues viene un bebe en camino.

-Claro, no hay problema. De hecho pueden quedarse con todo –dijo Edward sin despegar sus ojos de los de Sophie y ella igual.

-Gracias –dije yo estrechando sus manos y despidiéndolos.

-Cuídala mucho –me susurró Jacob.

-Claro que sí

Se fueron y yo me quedé con Chris en brazos. Se veía que estaba celoso por toda la atención que le estábamos poniendo a Sophie. Nos fuimos a casa y de pronto recordé que solo teníamos una habitación para un bebe. Podían dormir juntos mientras fueran bebes pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando crezcan?

-Edward, no tenemos suficiente espacio. Tenemos que comenzar a buscar casa.

-No te preocupes, aun falta un tiempo para que crezcan, pueden dormir juntos por un rato.

Sofía iba en mis brazos y de vez en cuando se asomaba al asiento trasero, donde se encontraba Chris dormido. Podía ver la interrogante en su cara.

-Él es tu hermano, Chris. ¿Es hermoso no es cierto? –dije acariciando la mejilla de Sophie –Como tú.

Llegamos a casa y ni Edward ni yo sabíamos que hacer, de pronto una niña nueva llegaba a nuestras vidas para quedarse, para siempre y no teníamos idea de que hacer.

-Llamaré a Alice para que me ayude a comprar ropa, seguro estará encantada.

-Claro, supongo que es lo mejor.

Llamé rápidamente a Alice y ella aceptó gustosa, quedaríamos de vernos en el centro comercial en la mañana. Ambos estábamos callados, nos recostamos en el sillón mientras Chris jugaba en su corral y Sophie solo lo miraba. Ella podía caminar y él aun no, pronto comenzaría ya que se podía mantener de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos siempre y cuando lo sostuvieran. Me quedé dormida en el regazo de Edward mientras veíamos una película, aunque tanto Edward como yo no podíamos despegar la mirada de Sophie, era como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como un espejismo. En algún momento el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

-Bella, Bella mira –sentía que movían mi hombro suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira –abrí mis ojos y traté de enfocarlos rápidamente. Estaba Chris parado, bueno en realidad estaba caminando, pero no estaba solo. Sofía lo tenía tomado de las manos y lo estaba guiando, Edward me quitó suavemente y salió corriendo. Volvió con la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías de todos los ángulos.

Chris comenzó a tambalearse cuando notó que lo estábamos viendo, Edward lo atrapó antes de que diera con el piso. Sophie jaló el pantalón de Edward en busca de su atención.

-Chris, Chris, Chris –estaba diciendo el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez. Edward lo bajó de nuevo y lo sentó.

-Cuidado, aun no puede caminar –le dijo Edward a Sophie –Aun es pequeño, hay que tener cuidado con él. –Ella asintió y se sentó al lado de Chris para pasarle sus juguetes. –Creo que va a ser una de esas hermanas sobre protectoras que no lo dejen ni respirar.

-Eso espero, estoy casi segura de que Chris será tan torpe como yo –Edward rió y me abrazó –Te dije que todo saldría bien.

-Gracias, por todo. Por estar a mi lado principalmente. -Me besó y de repente sentí una luz sobre nosotros. Me separé y vi que Edward había tomado una foto nuestra.

-Hey, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Quiero tener muchas fotos, para mi oficina

Esa noche dormimos con Chris y Sophie en el centro de la cama con nosotros. Chris seguía un poco enfermo y aun respiraba por la boca. Chris dormía como yo, bocarriba y Sophie como Edward, bocabajo. Edward tenía su brazo extendido alrededor de nuestros hijos y estaba tomando mi mano.

Cuando desperté todos seguían dormidos, Edward no tenía trabajo por lo que se quedaría a cuidar a Chris y Sophie mientras que yo iba de compras al centro comercial. Antes de irme tomé una foto de Edward dormido al lado de Sophie y con Chris al otro lado Tendría que imprimirlas y juntar un álbum fotográfico.

-Hola –dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba, ya estaba en el centro comercial.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Nada, Tony y Lizzie están igual de hermosos, sin mencionar a mi adorado Jasper. ¿Tú que tal, acaso Chris se come su ropa o por que querías comprar más? –ella aun no sabía nada de Sophie.

-No, de hecho quiero comprar ropa para niña –Alice se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Para que de niña?

-Bueno es solo que…

-¡Estás embarazada de nuevo! –gritó Alice, haciendo que toda persona a un radio de 10 metros se girara para mirarme. Me sonrojé y jalé a Alice dentro de una tienda.

-No, no estoy embarazada

-¿Entonces? –dijo con duda reflejada en su cara.

-Ana nos devolvió a la bebe –mi sonrisa era enorme, tanto que me dolían las comisuras de la boca.

-¿En serio? –se acercó y me abrazó –Eso es grandioso, de verdad que sí. Sabía que esa bruja terminaría dándoles lo que siempre fue suyo. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias Alice

-Ahora vamos de compras, hay poco tiempo

-¿Tienes algún compromiso?

-Sí, haremos una cena esta noche por… ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

-Sofía, ¿harás una cena?

-Lindo nombre –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Alice –traté de usar un tono amenazador.

-Sí, lo acabo de decidir hace unos momentos. Llamaré a Jasper para que prepare todo, invitaré a tus padres y a… supongo que podría invitar a los padres de Edward y a Ángela y Ben si quieres.

-Sería grandioso Alice, gracias.

Duramos unas dos horas más ahí comprando toda la ropa que nos fue posible. Alice llamó a Jasper y dijo que todo estaría listo a las 8:00. Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa. Llegué pronto a casa, era domingo y no había mucho tráfico. Abrí la puerta y escuché música dentro. Edward había puesto sus canciones de nuevo.

Cuando llegué a la habitación estaban los tres ya bañados y cambiados. Edward cargaba a Chris y hacía como que corría de Sophie.

-No me alcanzas –dijo Edward bajando a Chris a la altura de Sophie, pero cuando ella se estiraba para agarrarlo Edward lo volvía a subir y corría. Chris y Sophie estaban riendo y Edward se veía cansado pero incandescentemente feliz.

-Hola –dije entrando en la habitación.

-Hola –dijo Edward emocionado.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Chris, comenzó a moverse y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Lo tomé y besé su mejilla. -¿Cómo estás hoy amor?

-Bien –dijo Edward en broma. Ambos reímos y se acercó a darme un beso.

Sophie a pesar de comprender que estaría con nosotros era tímida. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en brazos también.

-Hola Sophie, ¿Cómo amaneciste tú hoy muñeca? –Ella solo sonrió y se sonrojó.

-De no ser porque estás viva, creería que es tu reencarnación. Se sonroja tanto como tú y tiene los mismos gestos. –dijo Edward riendo. Se acercó y tomó a Sophie.

-Alice nos invitó a cenar, al parecer quiere conocer a Sophie. Va a invitar a mis padres y a los tuyos a ver si pueden venir, espero que sí para que conozcan… Espera un minuto, tampoco conocen a Christopher, lo olvidé por completo.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto mi madre sepa se morirá de la emoción y vendrá de inmediato. ¿Tú la vas a llamar?

-No, dijo Alice que ella se encargaría de todo. Eso me hace pensar que le dirá para que venga.

-¿A qué hora es?

-A las ocho, ¿son las dos no es cierto?

-Sí, supongo que les da suficiente tiempo para tomar un avión.

-Me alegra. Bueno me tengo que bañar y cambiar para la cena, después cambiaré Chris y a Sophie, le compré ropa muy linda a ésta princesita –dije rosando su nariz con mi dedo.

-¿Qué hay de mí, también me cambiarás? –dijo haciendo una cara de niño chiquito.

-Claro amor, tú eres el que más ayuda necesita. –Edward rió y después de acercó a darme un beso, tomó a Chris y se los llevó para que me cambiara.

A las 7:30 ya estábamos todos listos. Yo llevaba un conjunto de falda y sweater, Edward se veía magnífico en sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Chris llevaba algo similar a lo de su padre pero con un saco y Sophie llevaba un adorable vestido esponjado color azul. Nos subimos en el auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Alice y Jasper. Estábamos a finales de noviembre y el clima comenzaba a ponerse frío. Como la navidad se acercaba cada vez más la casa de Alice ya estaba adornada con millones de luces y un Santa Claus gigante en el techo.

-Hola –dijo Alice cuando nos abrió la puerta. Yo traía en brazos a Sophie mientras que Edward traía a Chris.

-Hola Alice –dijo Edward muy sonriente, la abrazó y le susurró un gracias en el oído.

-Hola hermoso –dijo apretando dulcemente la mejilla de Chris -Hola Bella – se giró para mirarme -¿Pero quién es esa hermosa princesita que traes ahí?

-Alice, te presento a Sophie. Sophie, ella es tu tía Alice. –Sophie se ruborizó y escondió su cara en mi cabello.

-Por Dios Bella, es igualita a ti.

Pasamos y estaban mis padres y Ángela y Ben. Todos platicaban alegremente y no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia. Edward me esperaba en el pasillo aun, supongo que para dar la sorpresa juntos.

-¿Miren quien llegó? –dijo Alice en voz alta y todos se giraron.

-¡Bella! –gritó mi madre, se puso de pie y salió corriendo para abrazarme, noté que estaba llorando y le respondí el abrazo como pude con Sophie en brazos -¿Te has vuelto loca? Fui a visitarte y no estabas, te llamé y tampoco después hablo con Alice y me dice que te fuiste de vacaciones por un año y no tienes la consideración de hablar o mandar un correo o algo.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, es solo que…

-Es mi culpa señora Swan, yo insistí en que Bella y yo nos alejáramos de la presión de la ciudad por su bien.

-¿Su bien?, ¿A caso estabas en peligro?

-Su embarazo era riesgoso. Por eso busqué un lugar donde no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Siento mucho no haberles avisado pero temía por Bella.

-No te preocupes, el saber que está con nosotros a salvo es lo único que necesitaba. –Mi mamá me soltó y fue a abrazar a Edward –Gracias por cuidar de mi bebe.

-No se preocupe Renée, lo hago con gusto. Es más que mi obligación, mi deber.

-Ahora, ¿me presentarás a tu hijo, o qué? –todos reímos y Charlie se puso de pie para saludarnos a mí y a Edward.

-Es hermoso –dijo Renée dirigiéndose a Chris -¿Podría cargarlo?

-Claro –Edward le extendió a Chris. A pesar de que Chris no quería, no se resistió pero en ningún momento despegó la vista de Edward. En el momento en el que veía que se alejaba mucho sus ojos se ponían llorosos y se metía el dedo en la boca.

-¿Y quién es ella Bella? –dijo Charlie viendo a Sofía.

-Ella es mi hija, Sofía –todos en la sala, excepto Alice, abrieron la boca y los ojos.

-¿Cómo que tú hija? –dijo Ángela, quien no había hablado para nada.

-Al parecer, Ana no quería a Sofía y me la regresó –me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia. Adoraba la sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros. Edward disimuladamente se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura.

-No seas cruel, ya diles bien.

-Es la niña que íbamos a tener con la madre sustituta, se fue antes de tenerlo y nos dejó sin nada. Pero después quedé embarazada, me fui y no supe nasa más. Cuando llegamos, Jacob, quien está casado con Ana ahora, me dijo que tenían que hablar con nosotros. Cuando nos reunimos nos dijeron que querían regresar a la niña. Hicimos mucho papeleo y por fin puede estar con nosotros sin peligro de que nos la quiten.

-Wow –dijo simplemente Charlie.

-Felicidades, dos hijos. Claro que tenía que ser tu hija, es igualita a ti y tiene los ojos de su padre.

Tocaron la puerta y Alice fue a abrir, mientras todos hablábamos y platicábamos lo que había pasado en todo el año, Carlisle y Esme llegaron con Edward Masen detrás. Chris seguía en brazos de mi madre y Sophie estaba en brazos de mi padre.

-Mamá –abrazó a su madre y Esme respondió a su abrazo, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió. Carlisle se acercó y también abrazó a Edward.

-¿Cómo está todo por acá hijo? –dijo Carlisle de forma amable.

-No puede estar mejor –Edward se giró y miró a su padre –Gracias por venir papá.

-No me lo perdería por nada –se dieron un abrazo.

-Mamá, papás, quiero presentarles a mis hijos.

-¿Hijos? –dijo Esme sorprendida.

Después de relatar de nuevo la historia sobre Hawái, Ana y demás, nos fuimos a sentar. Cenamos y platicamos, Edward les contó todo lo que habíamos hecho en Hawái, donde habíamos estado, las fotos, la casa, todo. Podía ver en su cara la felicidad. Esme no soltó a Chris en ningún momento y él parecía cómodo de estar ahí. En cuanto a Sophie, Tony la invitó a jugar de una manera muy dulce. Alice los vio y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, como si se acabara de enterar de algo. No le di importancia, seguimos comiendo. A la media noche todos los niños estaban dormidos y todos habíamos terminado de comer.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestro hogar, como la noche anterior dormimos todos en la cama. Cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba, se había ido a trabajar temprano y no volvería hasta en la noche. Estaría todo el día sola, con mis dos maravillosos hijos.

**Bueno, al fin actualicé. Pasé por otra sequía inspiracional pero ya volví, aunque sea un capítulo a la semana. No hay mucho que decir, solo espero que dejen muchos reviews diciendo que opinan. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews pasados y a todos los que me pusieron en Alert o en Favoritos. ****Espero que les haya gustado.**


	17. Chapter 16

Los días al lado de mis hijos pasaban muy rápido, estábamos a una semana de navidad. Nuestra primera navidad como familia. No había visto mucho a Edward, estaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche y se levantaba muy temprano. Sophie era la que más notaba el cambio, se había encariñado mucho con Edward. Ya hablaba más, estaba aprendiendo a decir que traía sucio el pañal o que quería más comida. En cuanto a Chris, él era feliz en su mundo color de rosa. Estaba preparando la cena, esperaba que Edward llegara temprano y así fue. Unos minutos más tarde entró en la cocina, caminaba arrastrando los pies por lo cansado que estaba.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-¿Los niños están dormidos? –dijo sin contestar mi pregunta.

-Sí, están en su cuarto. Edward, ¿quieres cenar?

-Voy a saludarlos –de nuevo no contestó mi pregunta. Se fue unos minutos y después regresó. Me giré para verlo y pude ver que había mucha tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? –me acerque a él y tomé su rostro en mis manos -¿Qué sucede?, dime amor.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y me abrazó. No dijo nada, solo se quedó abrazándome y besando mi cuello.

-Edward me estás asustando, dime que pasa por favor.

-¿Crees que te pongo poca atención?, ¿Crees que debería dejar de trabajar para ponerte atención? Bella cuando sientas que no puedes con este ritmo de vida solo dime.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo. ¿A caso planeas dejarme? –al pronunciar eso mi ser tembló ante la posibilidad.

-No claro que no, nunca Bella nunca. Te amo

-Entonces ¿Por qué hablas como si te furas a ir?

-Tengo miedo de que te canses de no verme, que te sientas sola y abandonada –seguía abrazándome, tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, hablas como si no fuera médico. No creo que haya otra persona que comprenda eso más que yo, se que hay muchas complicaciones en el trabajo y emergencias que muchas veces tienes que atender. No te sientas mal por dejarme sola, no estoy sola.

-Gracias –me besó en los labios y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Ahora, ¿me puedes decir por qué pensabas eso? –suspiró profundamente y me soltó.

-¿Recuerdas a Iván, mi compañero de trabajo? –asentí –Pues está totalmente destrozado porque su esposa le pidió el divorcio y se llevó a sus dos niñas con ella. Apenas las puede ver una hora el sábado y no siempre puede por su trabajo. Dice que su esposa se cansó de que nunca estuviera en casa y que nunca la atendiera. Me dio miedo que pasara lo mismo contigo y conmigo, me entró un pánico bastante grande. –me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Nunca te dejaría Edward, eso lo sabes ¿No? Nunca amaré a nadie como tú y no quiero a nadie más a mi lado sin mencionar que NUNCA JAMÁS te quitaría el privilegio de ver a tus hijos. Recuerda que yo se las dificultades que implican tu trabajo –me presionó más contra él y me besó.

-Creo que una de las cosas por la que le pidió el divorcio es porque… -se acercó a mi oído y susurró de una forma muy sensual –No la satisfacía, yo no quiero que tú dudes de mis capacidades amor.

Temblé un poco mientras miles de descargas llegaban a mi cuerpo –Nunca dudaría de ti.

Sonrió y me tomó en brazos –Bueno, es mejor prevenir que lamentar querida –me llevó a la habitación y dejó claro su punto.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y cuando menos lo pensé ya faltaban dos días para navidad. Los regalos para los niños, incluyendo los de Alice, ya estaban comprados y envueltos. Alice había planeado un día de chicas en el que fuéramos a comprar regalos. Mi regalo para Edward estaba casi listo, solo faltaba recogerlo y esconderlo para que no lo viera. Esa tarde fui a la tienda donde lo había encargado y después lo envolví y lo guardé junto con los demás. La reunión sería en casa de Alice y todos estarían ahí, los padres de Edward y los míos, lo que me preocupaba es que también estaría la madre de Alice.

La mañana del 24 llegó y estaba haciendo frío. Todos nos vestimos decentemente y desayunamos. Sophie había aprendido a comer sola y Chris ya estaba empezando a tomar la cuchara con sus manitas. Edward estaba ayudando a Chris a alimentarse mientras que comía él también, Edward había pedido esos días libres para estar con nosotros hasta año nuevo.

Llegamos rápido a casa de Alice y vi que todos ya estaban ahí. Alice nos recibió con un cálido abrazo y un beso. Traía puesto unos elegantes pantalones negros con una blusa color rojo y un sombrerito de Santa Claus al igual que Tony y Lizzie, esta última dormía cómodamente en su porta bebe. Entramos a la sala con todos, después de dar un beso y un abrazo y felicitarlos a todos, incluyendo a la mamá de Alice quien me saludó de una forma amable y sincera, nos fuimos a cenar. Alice había preparado una deliciosa cena convencional con pavo, pierna etc. Todo estaba delicioso y perfecto como siempre, la verdad no se podía esperar menos de ella.

Era hora de abrir regalos y los tres niños que ahora estaban despiertos, estaban emocionados. Tony fue el primero en abrir sus regalos, un patín, una bicicleta y un video juego. Después fue el turno de Sophie que le dieron ropa, una muñeca y nosotros le regalamos un relicario con su nombre y su apellido y dentro tenía una foto de ella y Chris de un lado y en el otro aparecíamos Edward y yo. A Chris le regalaron ropa, juguetes y nosotros un relicario igual al de Sophie pero con su nombre. Era hora de entregar regalos a los grandes, primero Jasper y Alice entregaron sus regalos, después Carlisle y Esme, Renée y Charlie, los señores Brandon y por último nosotros. Regalamos collares o brazaletes a las mujeres y anillos o carteras a los hombres. El último que quedaba era el de Edward, se lo entregué y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo sorprendido

-Tu regalo de navidad

-Pero no… no tenías que…

-Solo ábrelo por favor

Dudó un poco pero lo abrió. Adentro venía un porta retrato con la foto que le tomé en Hawái, con Chris dormido en su pecho y él dormido también. En la parte superior decía "Such Father, Such Son" (Tal padre, tal hijo).

-Es para tu oficina, espero que te guste.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esto? –dijo sonriendo.

-En una ocasión en la que estaba preparando desayuno y tú estabas dormido, él comenzó a llorar y al parecer encontraste como calmarlo.

-Gracias Bella, es hermoso –me abrazó y me dio una beso.

-Yo quiero verla –dijo Alice emocionada.

La pasamos y todos dijeron que era hermosa, Esme soltó una lágrima y Carlisle la abrazó –Es muy linda Bella, espero que me des una copia.

-De hecho si, traía una para ustedes y otra para mis padres.

-Muchas gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte –dijo Carlisle.

La noche pasó muy rápido y cuando menos lo pensamos ya eran las dos de la mañana. Nos marchamos a casa y después de tomar un baño y cambiar a los niños nos dormimos.

La mañana del 25 se pasó rápido porque la mayoría lo pasamos dormidos. No teníamos planes ese día, Alice y Jasper lo pasarían con la familia de Jasper y mis padres tenían sus propios planes, los padres de Edward se tuvieron que marchar ya que Carlisle tenía una operación muy importante.

-Ven, vamos de paseo ¿te parece? –dijo Edward mientras veíamos la televisión con Chris en las piernas de él y Sophie jugando con su muñeca.

-Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A pasear –dijo sonriendo, me estaba ocultando algo.

Nos subimos al auto y pusimos a los niños en su lugar. Después de manejar por un rato llegamos a un fraccionamiento, tenía muchas casas muy lindas y de estilo contemporáneo.

-Edward, ¿Por qué me trajiste a un fraccionamiento?

No dijo nada, pasamos por algunas calles más y de repente se paró. Estábamos frente a una casa hermosa, grande de dos pisos. Era color azul y tenía ventanas blancas, era realmente hermosa. Tenía una arquitectura única, como todas las casas que habíamos pasado anteriormente. Me ayudó a bajar y me encaminó un poco más cerca de la casa, después me extendió una llave.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es tu regalo de navidad

-¿Una llave? –la pregunta sonó estúpida pero no lo pensé antes de decirla.

-Claro que no, la casa. Es tuya, nuestra.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que habías dicho que esperáramos.

-Era para que no sospecharas, ya está todo listo para mudarnos. Está amueblada y todo, solo hay que traer la ropa y algunas cosas de los niños.

-Es hermosa Edward

-Entremos para que la veas, yo voy por los niños tu abre la puerta.

-De acuerdo –me dirigí a la entrada y abrí la puerta. Era una casa hermosa contemporánea con combinaciones de colores entre café, rojo y blanco, un poco de negro por ahí y por allá. Todo se veía hermoso. Edward entró con ambos niños dormidos en sus brazos y me hizo una seña para que caminara con él.

Vi nuestra habitación, grande con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje en la parte posterior. La habitación de Sophie, rosa con adornos de princesas y muñecas, ya tenía su cuna puesta. Mientras que la de Chris era azul con adornos de carros y no tenía cuna, supuse que era una de las cosas que tendríamos que traer. Todo se veía perfecto, tenía dos baños completos y un sanitario en la planta baja. La cocina, la sala de estar y el estudio se encontraban en la planta baja, todo lo demás estaba arriba.

-Edward, ¿a caso quieres matarme? –dije bromeando. El frunció el ceño sin entender -¿Escaleras? Por Dios, seguro perderé el equilibrio y me partiré la cabeza –él rió bajito para no despertar a los niños.

-Yo me encargaré de que no pase.

-Gracias por todo –me acerqué y le di un beso. Chris comenzó a despertarse y se movió. Abrió sus ojos y se enfocaron en Edward.

-Mamá –al parecer estaba preguntando por mí, Sophie se había encariñado con Edward y Chris era muy apegado a mí.

-Te buscan –dijo pasándome a Chris. Sophie no se despertó, Edward la acomodó de forma que estuviera más cómoda.

-Hola nene, ¿Cómo dormiste ahora? –Chris sonrió y llevó su dedo a la boca, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba feliz o enojado –Veo que bien.

-Mañana podemos terminar de traer las cosas y nos mudamos el lunes. ¿Qué te parece?

-Está perfecto

Nos fuimos de regreso a nuestro hogar a descansar. Chris estuvo jugando con nosotros todo el día, Sofía siguió dormida un poco más pero después se nos unió al juego. En la noche después de que los dejamos en la cuna nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a descansar.

**Sé que no es como que el capítulo más emocionante del mundo pero es que no tengo inspiración aun. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que dejan reviews. Ya mero se acaba, casi creo que quedaría como un capítulo. ****Cuídense.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Ya habían pasado todas las fiestas y celebraciones, estábamos a mitad de enero y todo iba más que bien. Ya estábamos viviendo en la casa que Edward había comprado y seguíamos con el mismo ritmo de vida, Edward trabajaba casi todo el día mientras que yo cuidaba a los niños. Sophie estaba muy apegada a Edward y siempre que no lo veía estaba inquieta. Hoy era uno de esos días, yo estaba realmente cansada porque Chris se había vuelto a enfermar y no había dormido bien; por lo que había estado llorando y despertándose toda la noche.

-Ya nena, ya bebe no llores. Papá llegará en cualquier momento –tenía a Sophie en mis brazos mientras que Chris estaba dormido en su cuna. Habíamos tardado una semana en que se acostumbraran a dormir separados. No dejaba de llorar y yo sentía que no podía más. Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta principal y Sophie se quedó callada. Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba Edward.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? Te vez pálida y cansada ¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo necesito descansar, ¿podrías cuidar a Sophie?, no puede dormir si tú no estás.

-Claro –extendió sus brazos y Sophie prácticamente se aventó a sus brazos.

-Voy a la cama, tu cena está en el microondas –se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Gracias amor –me dio un beso y se fue a la cocina -¿Por qué no dejas dormir a mami? –escuché como le preguntaba a Sophie cuando iba camino a la cocina.

Me acosté y dormí profundamente sin interrupciones, en una ocasión creí escuchar a Chris llorar pero no me desperté porque en seguida se quedó en silencio. Tal vez fue un sueño o algo así. A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba. A pesar de que le había dicho que sabía las complicaciones del trabajo, no me acostumbraba a que no estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo extrañaba. Gracias a mi noche sin interrupciones me sentía mejor. Sophie estaba en la sala jugando mientras que Chris estaba comiendo su papilla. No le gustaba nada de lo que le diera, todo lo echaba o lo escupía, a diferencia de Sophie que todo se comía. Edward tenía solamente medio día de trabajo hoy, por suerte.

-Bella, ya llegué –escuché a Edward desde la entrada –Hola princesa hermosa, ¿Cómo estás hoy? -Edward entró en la cocina con Sophie en brazos, se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente -¿Cómo está mi otra princesa hoy?

-Bien, mucho mejor. Gracias por dejarme descansar ayer.

-Por nada, cuando te sientas así me dices no te lo guardes. No quiero que por nada del mundo te me enfermes.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –a pesar de que tratara de esconderlo, podía ver en su cara algo de tristeza. Supuse que por su amigo Iván -¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital? –su sonrisa desapareció automáticamente y con eso comprobé que algo andaba mal.

-Despidieron a Iván, ya lo reemplazaron. Era jefe de pediatría y lo reemplazaron por una mujer. El pobre ya no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente destrozado.

-¿Hablaste con él? –me acerqué y lo abracé. Él respondió a mi abrazo aun con Sophie en brazos.

-Sí, pero después de que pasó eso se encerró en una burbuja y no deja entrar a nadie. Dijo que le iba a rogar a su esposa para que le diera una oportunidad.

-Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, no te sientas mal por él.

-Tienes razón, la nueva jefa es muy buena persona y se ve que sabe lo que hace.

-Esperemos que pueda conocerla pronto.

-De hecho, te quería invitar a una cena que va a haber muy importante del hospital este fin de semana. Podríamos dejar a los niños con Alice o con tus padres, si es que ellos pueden.

-Me encantaría, hace mucho que no salimos.

-Tienes razón, después de eso podríamos pasar todo el día solo tú y yo aprovechando que nos cuidan a los niños.

-Eso sería absolutamente maravilloso.

La semana pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensé era sábado, el día de la cena importante. Edward tenía que trabajar medio día y después vendría a la casa para cambiarse. Alice se ofreció a ayudarme a cambiarme y de paso dejar a los niños en su casa. Al parecer todos le habían tomado mucho cariño a Sophie, Alice pensaba llevarse a Tony y a ella para jugar, mientras que Jasper cuidaba a los más pequeños en casa. Lo extraño era que Lizzie era mayor que Sophie. Pasamos toda la tarde alistándome, Alice me prestó un vestido azul marino, la altura normal era debajo de las rodillas pero como era más alta que Alice, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Alice peinó mi cabello con bucles y me puso poco maquillaje, en esta ocasión me obligó a usar tacones. Estaba segura de que no pasaría de esta noche con algo así puesto. Edward quedó de pasar por mí a las ocho y eran 7:45 y ya estaba lista.

-Adiós amor –le di un beso en la mejilla a Chris –Adiós bebe –le di uno a Sophie –Se portan bien los dos, los amo. Gracias Alice.

Salí y ahí estaba Edward con un esmoquin negro, se veía realmente hermoso. Contrastaba con su pálida piel y sus ojos se veían de un verde más intenso. Mantuvo abierta la puerta para mí y antes de que me metiera me abrazó por atrás.

-Te vez absolutamente deslumbrante, no sé si seré capaz de llegar a la cena –me susurró al oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente. Él rió ante mi reacción y después besó mi cuello.

Nos fuimos al hotel donde era la cena y era muy elegante, de pronto mi vestido dejó de verse bien. Había muchas mujeres ahí el doble o triple de hermosas que yo, y lo peor es que eran el tipo de mujeres con las que Edward convivía diariamente. Cuando entramos nos asignaron lugares para las mesas. Nos sentamos y Edward ordenó algo de tomar. En la mesa quedaban dos lugares más, después de un rato de estar ahí platicando y bromeando llegaron dos personas más a la mesa. Era una mujer hermosa, rubia de piernas largar y ojos azules. Era una de las mujeres más bonitas que había visto.

-Bella, te quiero presentar a Caroline la nueva jefa de pediatría –mi mano se alzó automáticamente en forma de saludo, pero lo único que podía pensar era en que Edward trabajaba con esta mujer todos los días.

-Mucho gusto, Isabella Cullen –tal vez exageré un poco cuando dije Cullen pero era importante que supiera que Edward era mío y de nadie más.

-Caroline, encantada –me saludó como si estuviera aburrida, se giró y sonrió a Edward –Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venig –tenía un ligero acento, como francés –Promete que me sacagás a bailag.

-Lo siento Caroline, traigo a mi esp…

-Oh, eso no segá problema, a tu esposa no le impogtagá ¿ciegto?

-No –me arrepentí al siguiente segundo, tomó a Edward del brazo y lo jaló a la pista de baile. Hasta ese momento noté que Caroline venía con un vestido con espalda descubierta y escote pronunciado. El vestido le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, muy corto para mi gusto y lo peor es que estaba bailando con mis esposo. Alguien carraspeó la garganta y me giré para ver a un hombre a mi lado, el hombre que venía acompañando a Caroline.

-Mucho gusto, soy Gerardo. ¿Es usted la famosa señora Cullen?

-Pues no sé que tengo de famosa pero soy la señora Cullen –traté de relajarme y no mirar mucho a la pista de baile para no molestarme más.

-Soy oncólogo, trabajo con Edward en el hospital.

-Yo soy médico también, trabajé un tiempo en el hospital pero parece que justo cuando me fui contrataron a muchos.

Me quedé un tiempo hablando con Gerardo acerca de muchas cosas del hospital, me di cuenta por la forma en la que se expresaba, que estaba enamorado de Caroline, así como el 75% de los hombres del hospital, el otro 15% eran casados. Después llegó Edward, traía cara de fastidio y yo no tenía ganas de discutir sobre nada, así que solo me quedé callada y esperé a que sirvieran la comida. Durante todo el tiempo Caroline no paró de hablar con Edward. Cenamos en silencio, bueno casi ya que Caroline siguió sin callarse. Edward debió notar mi silencio se acercó y me susurró al oído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –dije indiferente moviendo el tenedor de un lado al otro.

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que no le mol…

-No quiero hablar de eso aquí –dije mirando de reojo a nuestros acompañantes y vi como Caroline sonreía y desviaba la mirada.

-Bella, ¿quieres bailar? –dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan. Me miró a los ojos y no pude más que tomar su mano.

-Claro amor –dije sonriendo, aunque fuera una de las sonrisas más falsas que le hubiera dado a Edward.

Me llevó hasta la pista y después me tomó de la cintura, puse mis manos en su cuello y comenzamos a bailar, aunque mis habilidades no hubieran mejorado para nada.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir lo que te pasa? –me susurró al oído.

-No quiero pelear

-¿Pelear? ¿Por qué vamos a pelear?, yo que recuerde no hice nada malo. Tú me oíste decir que no, o al menos lo iba a hacer hasta que ella me interrumpió. De hecho yo debería estar enojado porque tú le dijiste que no te molestaba, creí que me ibas a apoyar y cuál fue mi sorpresa.

-Creo que tienes razón –se calmó de inmediato y me estrechó más contra él.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te molestaste?

-Creo que… estaba un poco… -bajé la mirada y me sonrojé, era como tener que confesar un delito o algo parecido. El tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

-¿Estabas qué? –dijo impaciente.

-Celosa, un poco celosa es todo –para mi sorpresa el sonrió.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa –en un acto muy maduro de mi parte, le saqué la lengua. El rió y me besó -¿Qué acaso no te he dejado en claro que eres, ahora y siempre, la única mujer para mí?

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, es muy hermosa tienes que admitirlo.

-Sí lo es, para los hombres que no aprecian lo bueno. Sin mencionar que… -movió sus labios lentamente por mi quijada hasta llegar a mi oído –me gustan morenas.

Sonreí ante su comentario y ahora fui yo quien lo besó –Entonces supongo que está bien.

La canción terminó y nos fuimos a sentar para terminar de cenar. La cara de Caroline no tenía precio, estaba frustrada. Debo suponer que por la actitud de Edward hacia mí, me besaba a cada rato y ponía su mano en mi pierna en forma posesiva. Mientras hablábamos un hombre se acercó y le susurró algo a Edward en el oído y se puso de pie

-Si me disculpan –se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído –Vuelvo en un momento amor.

Se fue y Caroline se fue detrás de él. Me molestó mucho, no porque no confiara en Edward, sino porque no confiaba en ella.

-Me dijo Edward que tenían dos hijos –dijo Gerardo a un lado de mí.

-Sí, un niño y una niña –dije girándome para verlo y sonriendo al recordar a mis bebés.

-Me contó también que batallaron un poco para lograrlo.

-Un poco, pero todo esfuerzo valió la pena.

-Sí, supongo que así es. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Christopher y Sofía

-Lindos nombres, ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Sofía tiene un año y dos meses, Christopher tiene diez meses.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que solo tengan cuatro meses de diferencia?

-Es porque Sofía la tuvimos por medio de una madre sustituta

-¿Se puede saber porqué?

Después de contarle una versión corta de cómo habían nacido Sofía y como es que había pasado todo, él se puso a contarme que tenía dos hijos también. No los veía hace dos años a causa de que su ex -esposa le había puesto una demanda y una orden de restricción. Me mostró fotos y podía ver el gran dolor que le causaba todo eso. Cambiamos de tema y se puso a bromear de muchas cosas, no podía parar de reír. Edward llegó y cuando nos vio se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

-Perdón ¿interrumpo algo? –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-No amor, Gerardo me estaba contando sobre su familia y yo sobre la nuestra –se sentó a mi lado y puse mi mano en su pierna para tranquilizarlo –Además me estaba contando todas las cosas que hacen en el hospital.

Edward se relajó pero aun así no quitaba su ceño fruncido –Me encanta cuando estás celoso, me hace sentir especial.

-Eres especial y veo que Gerardo ya lo notó

-No seas ridículo, él es el tipo de hombres que "no aprecian lo bueno". Le gusta Caroline, como a más de la mitad del hospital –se relajó completamente y sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros –dijo un hombre que había subido al escenario –Esta noche tenemos una sorpresa, le pedimos al doctor Cullen que pase al escenario por favor.

Edward me estaba mirando y cuando escuchó su nombre se sorprendió mucho. Caroline subió al escenario y muchos hombres, todos los que no traían pareja, comenzaron a gritar y a chiflar. Edward se levantó y subió al escenario.

-Muchas felicidades Dr. Cullen. En nombre de todos los directores generales del hospital queremos entregarle esta placa por su gran esfuerzo y todos sus años de servicio. Nos encantaría anunciarles frente a todos que tenemos preparado un puesto como jefe de internos del hospital general de Phoenix. Esperamos de todo corazón que lo acepte y siga siendo tan buen trabajador como siempre. –le pasaron el micrófono a Edward mientras Caroline le entregaba la placa y le daba un abrazo.

-No sé qué decir, me encantaría tomar el puesto. Muchas gracias por la placa es todo un honor y quiero decir que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de mi hermosa esposa Bella –apuntó en mi dirección y todos se giraron para verme. Me sonrojé salvamente y bajé la mirada –Vamos Bella, no seas tímida sabes que eres hermosa.

Después de eso la reunión terminó y todos los amigos de Edward se acercaron a felicitarlo. Nos fuimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte? –me preguntó después de que nos subimos.

-¿Cómo a que parte? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Pues pensé en ir a festejar mi ascenso.

-Tengo una idea, pero no tendremos que dejar a los niños en casa de Alice toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche huh?

-Sí, vamos a estar ocupados en caso de que se despierten.

Sonrió y tomó mi mano, besó la parte superior y las mantuvo juntas hasta que llegamos a casa. Llamé a Alice, al parecer ya estaba dormida al igual que Jasper y los cuatro niños. Le dije que no podríamos ir por ellos y dijo que no había problema. Cuando colgué fui a la cocina. Estaba adornada con velas y había dos copas de vino en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Comenzamos la celebración? –susurró Edward en mi oído.

**Sé que dije que el siguiente era el final pero es que se me ocurrió lo de la cena y no pude evitar ponerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews. Probablemente mañana suba el epílogo pues ****el jueves me voy de vacaciones.**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**25 años después.**

Nos encontrábamos toda la familia reunida. Chris estaba a mi lado. Él se había casado con una bella joven rubia que conoció en Rusia. Anduvo viajando por toda Europa, pasando de colegio en colegio. Era solicitado por muchas universidades ya que Edward y yo llegamos a ser reconocidos mundialmente. Al final Chris decidió casarse y formar su propia familia. Edward y yo no estábamos de acuerdo, apenas tenía 21 años cuando lo decidió. Ahora tenía 26. Pero ambos comprendíamos lo que era un amor tan profundo como el que ambos se profesaban. Al verlo a él mirarla podías apreciar el amor y la devoción que sentía por ella. Por suerte para nuestro hijo ella sentía lo mismo.

Ahora estaban estudiando juntos para ser maestros. Siempre le gustó la literatura y quería enseñar a las personas lo bueno de leer. Edward al principio había tenido problemas para aceptar eso, pero después de una larga charla sobre el amor incondicional y el apoyo a los hijos, él lo aceptó.

Edward y yo seguimos nuestro sueño y estudiamos una especialización en Pediatría. Trabajábamos en el hospital central de la cuidad de Washington, pero habíamos viajado juntos por todo el mundo. Operando niños que requerían de un trato especial y que por lo general eran hijos de gente importante. Es así como fuimos reconocidos. Ahora solo vivíamos en Forks, un pequeño pueblo calmado en el que disfrutábamos del fruto de todos los años de trabajo.

-Ya vienen mamá –me dijo Chris presionando mi mano dulcemente. Giré la cabeza para ver a mi dulce niña entrando por el altar.

Sofía había estudiado medicina, al igual que sus padres. Se especializó en cirugía cardiotorácica y era toda una profesional. Desde los 17 años, antes de que se fuera a la universidad en Londres, Anthony el hijo de aAlice y Jasper, se le había declarado. Le dijo que la había amado desde que tenía memoria y que se iba a casar con ella. Pasaron muchos años, dificultades por la separación tan grande que tenían. Cuando se veían estaban todo el tiempo, juntos. Aun así no pudieron mantener la relación. Anthony salió con varias mujeres mientras mi bebe solo se quedaba sufriendo por él. Fue hasta que Sofía regresó a vivir con nosotros mientras se especializaba que Anthony reveló que si no vivía con ella no quería vivir. Le pidió disculpas por todos los años que la hizo sufrir y le pidió matrimonio.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban, casándose y Edward, mi amado Edward, la llevaba del brazo. Ambos irradiaban felicidad, Edward de orgullo y mi Sophie porque al fin se casaba con el hombre que había anhelado desde los 17 años.

-Abuelita, abuelita –dijo Charlie, el menor de los hijos de Chris.

-¿Qué pasó amor? –dije tomándolo en brazos.

-Mi tía Sophie parece una princesa –dijo apuntando con su dedito rechoncho.

-Es porque es una verdadera princesa cariño.

Chris le puso Charlie a su hijo en memoria de mi padre, había muerto ya hacía dos años. No recordaba su muerte como algo doloroso sino como algo lindo y pensando que es lo que él quería. Había estado sufriendo muchos años por la muerte de mi madre, sin mencionar que el cáncer lo acababa día con día.

Nunca se quejó de nada, pero al verlo a los ojos podía notar que sufría tanto en su corazón. Mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando iba camino a casa. El camión en el que iba se estrelló y explotó por lo que todos los pasajeros murieron. Mi padre se mantuvo en vida para poder conocer a sus biznietos, porque era lo que mi madre deseaba.

Carlisle y Esme desde que cumplieron 50 años, Carlisle se la llevó a un paseo en barco el cual les duró 3 años más. Esme enfermó del corazón y murió dos años más tarde, Carlisle no tardó ni mes y medio en seguirla. Fue el año más pesado de nuestra relación ya que Edward Masen murió también. Edward se sumió en la más grande depresión y yo me sentía impotente e insuficiente al no poder ayudarlo. Poco a poco entendió que no le hacía bien a nuestra familia y mejoró, aunque sus ojos no volvieron a brillar como antes.

Jacob tuvo cuatro hijos con Ana, pero su relación no duró y se separaron. Él no se arrepiente de haberse casado con ella, pero ella quedó con un gran rencor en su corazón ya que él pudo volver a ser feliz con otra mujer llamada Vanessa. Nessie le decía de cariño. Con ella decidió no tener más hijos y ella aceptó lo que fuera con tal de quedarse a su lado. Ahora crían a dos de los hijos que tuvo con Ana, ya que los otros dos están en la universidad y pueden cuidarse solos.

Edward se sentó a mi lado cuando entregó a Sophie en el altar. Tomó mi mano y besó la parte superior.

-Te amo –susurró en mi oído.

-Te amo también –nos dimos un beso en los labios y después nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

**FIN**

**Perdón si decepcioné a alguien, a mí me gustó el final. Espero sus opiniones y LES DEBO UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO. De verdad lo siento pero estoy traduciendo una historia (si pueden pases a leerla, a mí me gustó), y toma mucho tiempo y ejercita tu mente y también la agota.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que me siguen desde "****L'amour dans l'école de médecine" y los que comenzaron con esta. Todos sus reviews fueron apreciados enormemente y gracias por tomarse su tiempo.**


End file.
